


♡ A New Beginning ♡

by Stitch95



Series: Life without Essential Powers [1]
Category: No Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Comedy, Drama, Fantasy, Friendship, Multi, Romance, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Were-Creatures, Werecats, Wonders, realityvs.magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2020-05-12 14:12:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 54,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19230730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stitch95/pseuds/Stitch95
Summary: ╔═══ -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ- ═══╗ღ  " upon magical powers comes strength to save the world "  ღ" When Magical Powers were only told in legends or are a myth,the point is no-one ever believed in fairy tales,that will ever overwealmed the earths non-magical atmospherein any shape or form ""truth be told the legends of magical powers,the earths non-magical atmosphere was told,to be false..."╚═══ -ˋˏ *.·:·.⟐.·:·.* ˎˊ- ═══╝➥Join the amazing adventure full of fantasy and drama, when a group of girls eight to be exact has been gifted unique out of real powers, when they harnessed these magical abilities they soon discover that there is something emerging something that will surely become dangerous? It will totally won't be the head jerk of a student these eight girls hates.





	1. An Brand new Day

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Alternate universe, where it doesn't foreshadow any fandom either anime or cartoon; although it contains a few canon characters you would notice, while you read.
> 
> I am going to slowly update this book on here, but if you want to have more then I would suggest reading it on my wattpad account. 
> 
> the book will have fast updates over there; which is @Idolwhisper, as that is my wattpad username.

An alarm clock went off, somewhere in the dormitory section of Starlight University. A voice, no two voices, were heard among the ruckus of the hallway where the female's dorm apartment on the sixth floor.   
A tanned skin asian girl with brown hair that has false rainbow extensions that go throughout her hair, but one blue highlight is real and while the rest are fake. She was wearing dull grey sweatpants with a rainbow T-shirt, and came out of her dorm room holding a giant chicken nugget plush in her grasp.  
 "Time to get the day started?!" she exclaimed, as she squeezed her nugget plush in delight.  
After the girl squeezed her plush, the plush soon let out a squeaky noise. "Time for a chicken nugget!" 

Almost everyone came out of the dorms and stared at the girl that just hugged her plush, whom they secretly call chicken nugget freak with an annoyed expression on their faces, before slamming the doors again. The girl looked at the girls slamming the doors again and shrugged "thought you never ask..." she says, as she went back inside her room where she shares with another girl.   
Meanwhile in a room, just down the hall and around the corner, from where the Asian girl's room was located. A purple almost black haired girl is staying in alongside a golden blonde-brownish haired girl, has currently just slammed the door from being woken up by the chicken nugget freak and her talking nugget toy. The girl growled out loud and so annoyed "oh darkness my o' friend. Rosella will that chicken nugget freak stop waking up early and squeezing her toy" she says directly and sharply with a huff at the end.  
The pale yellow tanned girl with light golden blonde-brown hair and with real yellow highlights throughout her hair, was just sitting up as she stretched her arms and almost like she just risen from a nights sleep. "oh don't worry Kaora, I'm sure you will get better at sleeping here" replies Rosella with a slight giggle.  
"Easy for you to say-  Well. Hopefully, I can get some sleep; eventually. Oh maybe, I could get my dad to bring over my sleep muffs..." she says excitedly going over to get her phone to turn it on to message her dad.  
Rosella was confused and she started to question herself of why her roommate was acting so strange, on why she purposely cut herself off, when Kaora, first responded back... she narrowed her eyes at her friend whom was on her phone. Are you a vampire Kaora?  especially what are sleep muffs, are those a thing for vampires?  I thought they slept in coffins... "You have sleep muffs?" Rosella asked in confusion, as she got up to grab her towel and her shower utensils in preparation to head to the public bathroom down the hall.  
"Well, it's a headset to tune out annoying sounds in the morning..." Kaora tried to explain and looked up to whisper something that Rosella didn't hear correctly. I think she is on to me...  
Rosella shrugged and grabbed her shower bag to put all of her shower stuff in the bag, even her morning clothes. She included her phone in case the stalls will be full again. Rosella put her shower bag on her arm and stood up she slipped on her flip flops, since she had her direct casual clothes, including her light brown knee-high boots in her bag with her shampoo and conditioner, alongside her phone.  "Alright, I'm heading to the public bathroom down the hall Kaora?" she said as she was walking to the door.  
Kaora never looked up to meet her gaze, as she was too concerned in her messages she spoke to Rosella, as she was staring at her phone. "okay"   
Rosella shrugged and left for the public bathroom.  
As Rosella walked down the hall, she put in her ear buds and inserted it in her phone to listen to music. As she walked with a few twirls on the side, she started to hum to the delight of her music. Upon reaching the bathroom, she removed her earbuds from her ears and ended up pausing her music.   
The Public bathroom of the apartment, has only three stalls, two of which are preoccupied; once Rosella pushed open one of the doors to the bathroom and she heard two shower heads running, It was fairly decent sized. The wide range counter, are on the left of her and five toilet stalls are on the right with three sinks and a mirror. the lights are currently on.

As Rosella headed to the empty shower stall, she suddenly got cascaded with one of the popular girls and she stepped aside before the girl managed to cause her to lose her balance. She didn't think to call her out, just yet but she gasped and raced to the empty stall. Although Rosella didn't get very far, when the girl noticed her beating her to the stall so she halted and purposely  used her hip and leg to knock Rosella to the floor. 

Upon the impact of the fall,  Rosella's accidentally let go of her phone, while her earbuds went out in all directions and it hit the tile flooring face down and the issue with that Rosella doesn't have a case for it.   
Rosella flinched at the sound as her phone hit the tile, she blinked in shock as she sat up and used the bench to get to her knees. she placed her shower bag on the shower bench, before reaching her earbuds and once she grabbed them, she pulled her phone closer she quickly detached her earbuds. Every inch she was fuming in anger. how could she force me to fall... 

Rosella put her earbuds in her bag and stood back, once she looked at her screen she noticed her screen was shattered. Rosella felt her anger boil as she faced the popular girl.  "Hey, watch where you are going!" she yelled growling darkly at the girl that purposely knocked her over.  
"You broke my phone!"   
The girl that proposedly knocked Rosella down and nearly off-balance, had turned to meet the girl's gaze. Rosella's eyes went wide realizing who she is, but couldn't place her name. Since all years she was at starlight university, she avoided her gang and the cafeteria, before she met Kaora Darnesse. The girl had navy blue hair with fuchsia highlights throughout the hair, she had pale skin, but a little darker then Rosella's and she had green eyes.   
"Excuse me, are you speaking to me?" the girl spoke, looking at Rosella.   
"I'm damn right, speaking to you..." Rosella growled knowing that she was a senior of starlight university, staring at the girl. 

 Although Rosella didn't see the scarlet redhead with her at all this time; perhaps something happened? "well, the intelligent chill girl..." she chuckled lightly eyeing Rosella with amusement, glittering in her gaze.  
Rosella growled showing her fist "you broke my phone and I saw the empty stall first"

 "On the contrary, I did and I have marked this stall with my gum, to know its mine..." she smirked  
"You did not answer my question" snapped Rosella at the girl.

Although, before the girl was able to answer Rosella, both of them heard someone else's voice, but Rosella heard anger rage in the voice that spoke the girls name and it voice didn't come out of the girl in front of her, even if it made sense to who she is, it clicked.   
"Katherine Collie!"  
Rosella saw the girl in front of her, she growled in her mind Katherine Collie... ah yes, I knew who this girl's name is... Katy looked bewildered as she turned to the doorway but backed away to the stall in freak knowing the voice, one single word escaped her mouth, as she turned to the girl at the doorway.  
"Jinx Audra"  
Rosella had caught the name as Katy said it clearly as she looked toward the doorway of the rest of the washroom, feeling her legs getting tired of standing Rosella chose to sit down on the bench beside her shower bag. Rosella, inserted her phone in her bag. this will get interesting...   
Rosella noticed the tanned girl with long scarlet hair although Jinx's hair was tied half-way up in a high bun right now. Rosella can still see that it's long enough to show it's length in a bun and she was standing there standing there with a black and silver shower bag over one of her shoulders. 

Jinx looked angry at Katy, since she was actually giving the blue haired highlighted girl the death glare of mistrust.  
Rosella watched as the girl marched up to Katy and looked at her sternly "you are always hated on because of this? this is why I left your group two years ago; knowing full well you will start this and with anyone below your level of society" confronted Jinx as she spoke solely leaving out the word our... Directly at Katy as she pointed to Rosella near the end of her sentence and carried on "she may not be your level but you shouldn't be allowed to treat others, like her, like some abomination for your own benefit"  
"Jinx... I-" started Katy before Jinx literally cut her off.  
"Don't Jinx me; I have nothing and will do nothing with you or your squad again I will never forgive you for this!" she snorted deliberately at Katy before stepping aside to meet the golden haired girl her yellow highlights outlining her hair; Rosella who just stared astonished of what was happening, breathing heavily.  
Katy watched speechless at Jinx as she stood next to the girl, she pushed over. Rosella saw Jinx around campus acting all nice and kind towards anyone she passes though when Katy enters the picture Jinx glares and frowns at her in an attempt to get her expelled or suspended from Starlight University.  
"as being apart of the student body of starlight university I didn't appreciate you push a sophomore, just for her to get out of the way for you to use your stupid stall or what you think of is yours..." glared Jinx flashing an angry glance toward Katy, before finishing sentence and before Katy even thinks of replying back "and don't even think about asking me to invite you to my birthday party which is coming up in a few days... the answer is still no"   
Rosella removed her phone from her bag and looked at her broken screen as its cracked all the way on the device. Rosella flashed her gaze at Katy, in anger, in somewhat of a response her as she flashed her attention toward Katy, a black flash shot across her sightlines for a split second, although no one noticed it; accept only Katy reacted slightly "You also made me drop my phone and the screen cracked!" Rosella as she stood up to stretch her legs and to confront just to back up Jinx and she held out her phone screen.   
Jinx saw the phone screen on Rosella's phone and her eyes went wide as she looked at the phone screen. whoa... that's a massive shattered...  "you should be thanking me... intelligent freak... your phone was so out of date..." Katy exclaimed at Rosella, before Rosella cut her off.  
"it wasn't out of date! and it costs $300 dollars, I saved up to get it!" spat Rosella, she was halfway from crying, even if she was trying to hold her tears back. "You owe me a new phone since you were the one that caused me to drop it!"  
"what? I'm not getting you a new phone!" started Katy offended; before Jinx interrupted her again.

"why not?-" started Rosella as she stared angrily with her arms crossed glaring at Katy before she got interrupted by Jinx who was beside her.  
"that's enough, Katherine if you don't stop, I will have no choice but to report you to the university and have you suspended" responded Jinx, sternly as she stepped forward "and I will make sure that your mother won't reinstate you again! since I have just about enough of this!"  
Katy narrowed her eyes at Jinx; her ex friend as she was staying quiet before entering the stall and slamming it shut in anger and astonishment, there was even a few gasping sounds behind closed door.  
Jinx blinked surprised and sat down with her hands on her forehead, As she let out a huge sigh. Rosella sat down beside her as she set her phone back in her bag, as she looked at Jinx curious.  
"Hey thanks for helping me," Rosella responded to Jinx.  
Jinx looked up at Rosella as she was raising her head to meet Rosella's calm eyes.  
"No problem uh.. what's your name again?"  
"Rosella Dream. My name is Rosella Dream"  
Jinx nodded at Rosella, when Rosella spoke her name to her. "I am Jinx Audra, its nice to meet you Rosella; weren't you the one that was trying to avoid me and Katy when you are still a junior, two years ago, I have seen you around the hall and in the cafeteria but you wouldn't even walk up to us and say hi" she responded, while bringing up the past  
"What? you knew, I was avoiding you two and most of the popular girls" she said as her eyes went big in realization.  
"of course I knew, you do know I left that squad and unfriended Katherine Collie, after I figured out she was behind... a certain situation I won't share with you, although keep in mind most of her squad are nicer than her, if you give them a chance" she explained to Rosella  
"I see" she says as Rosella nodded her head.  
At the mention of the Katy's squad members, a dark brown haired pale girl and a blonde girl came out of the stalls, while the running water started in the one Katy was in. Both of the girls noticed Jinx talking to Rosella; who at first didn't seem to notice Rosella, they waved at Jinx as they left the shower room and out of view and sound.  
"those are Rayleen and Electra, they've been Katy's hench sisters ever since like forever, but they are extremely nice, although both were forced to do her bidding." she explained to Rosella, who only nodded  "I am also sorry that Katherine did that to your phone, let me get you a new phone"  
As Jinx offered to Rosella. Rosella smiled gently and took the offer in gratitude.  
"thank you Jinx" as she grabbed Jinx's hands in a gesture of acknowledgement.   
Rosella and Jinx went into the separate stalls and chatted up some more through the walls; while the water was running. They laughed up a storm, as they had some things in common. When it was time for them to get out. Rosella stepped out of the stall all dressed in her casual outfit she grabbed from her dorm, she noticed Kaora waiting to go in with her shower bag.   
"Hi Kaora, you look like you're in a good mood" Rosella stepped aside as she placed her bag on the bench again, beside her dorm mate. "what did the message your dad said about bringing your sleep muffs to prevent having the chicken nugget freak from exiting her room every single morning squeezing her annoying plush" she laughed  
"gosh Rosella not now, please" Kaora said getting up to heading into the stall Rosella had been in. "he said he will bring it over for me" as she turned her head to Rosella.   
Rosella nodded, smiling at her dorm mate. she opened her mouth, but thought it over should she tell her about her new friend Jinx and what happened with Katherine Collie earlier... Rosella shook her head, deciding not to. She could always tell it to Kaora later. Rosella waved at Kaora as she closed the door to the stall, before closing it again.   
Seconds later Jinx came out in a fancy black and silver skirt with a purplish-black T-shirt, while her shoes are running shoes. Rosella eyes lit up, as she saw her outfit as she grabbed her shower bag from the bench again.  
When Jinx looked at what Rosella was wearing it didn't compare to hers like at all. "oh that is what you are wearing-" stopped Jinx, before she added "It looks nice on you Rosella, but there was something about it..." complemented Jinx   
Rosella was confused as to what Jinx was saying "um...is anything wrong with my outfit?" as she spoke to Jinx lightly.  
"oh sorry, that is just a habit of mine I can't get rid of, but it means what your wearing will certainly get the wrong side of attention and I doubt you would want Katherine Collie to make fun of your outfit" she says to Rosella  
"um okay..." as Rosella shrugged tilting her head confused.  
Jinx then realized what she was saying as she went up to Rosella as she put her arm around her and led her to the door "gosh, I'm sorry about that, never mind what I just said but for your own sake go shopping"  
Rosella nodded while still confused she didn't know where Jinx was getting at was there something off with her wardrobe. As they reached the door and before Jinx parted ways with her new friend Rosella.  
"oh I almost forgot... to give you something?" she says before giving Rosella a party invitation.  
"what's this for?" she asked  
"I am inviting you to my birthday party... you sound like a nice girl and I thought you had great potential to come; I thought my younger sister will really approve of you" answered Jinx  
"thank you Jinx, I will be there for sure" as Rosella held the invitation.  
Jinx looked at her watch, "gosh will you look at the time, I guess I better go, see you around Rosella and make sure to come sit with me at lunch in the cafeteria"  
"will do" Rosella nodded as she smiled at Jinx, as she watched her new friend retreat; before Rosella could do the same, Jinx halted intently as she turned around for a quick second "oh and all of the information you'll need is in the invitation" she quickly spoke to her; before she turned around again and sprinted out of sight.  
Rosella smiled at Jinx as she was watching her friend walk further away and she waved at Jinx quickly, before doing the same and heading back to her dorm she shares with Kaora, even if Kaora is still in the public bathroom. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note:  
> gosh, that was such a lot to write and now my repetitive strain is acting up in my left wrist. I hope you will find interest in this chapter and the next.. if I get it up in time that is 😂 unlikely I know, so bye for now!  
> I hope you all enjoyed my first chapter in life without the essence of magic!  
> ;)


	2. Hanging with a new Friend

Rosella was in experimental science class, but she can't wipe off what happened in the girls apartment public washroom in the morning, before classes and she thought she was having illusions of Katy Collie.   
Rosella was trying to pour something in a flask, when someone on purpose bumped into her. she literally jumped dropping her cylinder flask and her work spilled over her notebook. "no no no..." Rosella gasped and quickly grabbed a cloth and dabbed in dry, but it was all soaked in the paper she turned on the person that purposely bumped into her.  
When she turned on her companion, no one was there and half of the students in the class that just looked at her like something was wrong with her, same with the teacher who was beginning to feel concerned. However that didn't stop Rosella, since she blinked forgetting about it... what was wrong with me today, am I imagining it? Who knows?  Rosella turned back to the front again only to find her notes were completely destroyed. "everything I entirely worked on destroyed?" she whispered touching her notebook with her rubble gloved hands, she felt like crying.  
The teacher noticed Rosella, from helping a student at their station. "Miss Dream, everything alright?" he asked  
Rosella hardly heard him, so he moved up to her concerned. Rosella gasped out of thought she doesn't know why she is so off, today and just after the incident that happened in the washroom earlier. Rosella saw the teachers shadow over her desk, so she looked up "yes, everything is fine, except my notebook is ruined and everything is wet" she responded clearly.  
"I see, but if you wish to follow your dream, you would need to step it up and I need no more mistakes coming from you isn't that understood." he said sternly  
Rosella nodded directly, before narrowing her eyes again. if only you knew what went on in the early morning... "yes I understand" she spoke softly  
"I can't replace your school notebook but i may have a spare notepad you can write on" as he went back to the front desk as he dug out.  
Rosella felt someone watching her, as her heart thumped in her chest and worst of all her voice came in a rapid breath. She didn't bother turning around. Rosella then felt something grab her arm as she then rapidly used her force of nature to throw it across the room. the noise of someone's voice was soon heard.  
"ow!"  
Rosella didn't recognized it; until the teacher soon stopped what he was doing and looked at Rosella, anger flashed in his gaze "Miss Dream, we don't throw students!" he yelled at her  
Rosella turned around and found a girl, with brown hair with red highlights, holding her head, in pain. "I am so sorry, I didn't mean it. I thought she was Katherine Collie" she tried to explain herself.  
The students gasped when Rosella mentioned the main popular girls name. "Miss Bright are you alright," said the assistant as she checked on the girl.  
"I will be alright, just a little bruised" she said directly  
The teacher faced Rosella sternly and told her to leave his classroom. Rosella sighed and removed the lab coat and goggles before tossing them hard away from her. she glared at the teacher, while grabbing all of her stuff, before she walked out of the class. she faced him once more and slammed the door, behind her.  
Rosella walked down the hall where the library is, she entered with passion as she waved at the librarian at the front desk; before she ventured through the aisles of books. Rosella scanned the books for anything to read, only to pass the time. Rosella came upon a fantasy book, where it explains all things about magic. She took it down and went to find somewhere to sit. Rosella  halted abruptly, when she heard two voices talking quietly together. she tilted her head curiously wondering who is here in the library, it looked vacant when she entered.  
With the book in hand, Rosella followed where the sound was coming from, she crossed three aisles were in a reading nook. Rosella saw two students who look almost identical with each other, but she knew they weren't twins. Rosella noticed one wearing a grey scarf and comfortable clothing. The other is wearing a snazzy outfit fit to be worn like a nice person to be around.  
Rosella decided not to disturbed them, so she backed away until she literally bumped into someone else, both collapsing to the ground; but not on top of each other. Rosella  quickly got up and grabbed the book she was planning to read. Rosella faced the girl that she bumped into.  
The girl had brown hair, with a pale complexion. She didn't see her eye colour, since she was looking at the ground not making eye contact with whom she bumped into.  
"I am so sorry..." apologized Rosella   
The girl ignored Rosella and continued to pick up her books.  
"My name is Rosella, what's yours?" she asked tilting her head.  
The girl continued to ignore, until she was trying to stand up with her pile her books fell off the top as she stood up. Rosella saw her struggling and tried to help "here let me get that for you" she offered and picked up the books for the girl to place on the books, she was carrying.  
the girl narrowed her hazel eyes at Rosella. "uh, thank you... I got to go" she says before she bolted down the aisle.  
Rosella shrugged staring after her, she didn't get her name. Rosella then went to sign out the book, before hearing the bell ring overhead for lunch.   
"ah, maybe I could ask Jinx who that is?" thought Rosella softly tilting her head to who the girl was when she collided with her and why was she ignoring me...

***

Rosella finished getting lunch from the service bars, as she walked through the tables trying to find where Jinx is sitting, she scanned the tables looking for scarlet hair. Rosella soon halted when she saw Katy sitting beside her parsé, she noticed the girl she bumped into and she turned around using another way to avoid that table and went down the aisle as students ate, trying to locate the table where Jinx was sitting.   
Rosella soon sighed, holding her tray as she saw the lonely red scarlet haired girl sitting at the table. Rosella quickly went up to her. "It took me forever to find where you were sitting?" remarked Rosella placing the tray of food right next to her on the table before sitting down. 

Jinx noticed her right away for her to sit, grabbing her phone and turned off her nightcore music she was listening to with her headphones. "It had always been over here Rosella, well mostly since I don't really wish to join the other crazy tables...some of those boys and girls always thinks I am still apart of Katy's gang-" as she explained, removing her headphones from her ears  as she was being cut off by a group of students that just walked past the table making remarks at Jinx, who just raised her eyebrow, so she added while raising her voice, so everyone can hear " when clearly I am not anymore!" 

Rosella opened her mouth but decided not to ask about what they remarked about. so she closed her mouth and shook her head thinking nevermind... it's best I don't need to know... "I see I normally just take my tray either to the washrooms or stand near the windows in a corner, no one likes a nerd like me" she sighed silently.   
"you're not a nerd, Rosella and I have no idea why anyone bothers to call others by nicknames without essentially asking permission..." responded Jinx sadly and rolled her eyes.  
"though the only nickname I like is chicken nugget freak... for that pale Asian girl, its suits her" chuckled Rosella  
Jinx shrugged completely emotionless; not thinking its hilarious as Rosella chuckled at it. "it might suit her, but I don't think you should be calling anyone behind their back, what if they aren't okay with it?" she asked  
Rosella looked at Jinx speechless, before she heard Kaora's voice and her demand at the counter for more chicken nuggets. Rosella watched Kaora from where she sat beside Jinx. "What do you mean you are out of chicken nuggets for today?" demanded Kaora  
"we are just out, I am sorry Miss Darnesse but—" the cafeteria manager responded; before being cut off by Dongli as she carried her tray with a stacked upon stacked chicken nuggets was piled up.  
"chicken nuggets, is always delightful and yummy I never get tired of them" she says as she went over to an empty table to sit down.   
It was a miracle how she can walk with it stacked so high on her tray. Kaora turned and her jaw dropped open surprised on where the nuggets vanished so quickly, before she faced the manager "well can't you make more chicken nuggets?" she asked almost yelling at the cafeteria manager.   
"I'm sorry... we are all out for today, please wait until tomorrow" he spoke casually toward the student.  
Kaora snorted in misery, almost whimpering and questioning why can Dongli take all of those chicken nuggets she grabbed her tray and moving along to keep the line moving.  
Rosella chuckled seeing her dorm mate react to seeing that brown haired girl with false rainbow highlight extensions and the manager. "how would you know Jinx?" she asked  
"It's because Katy used to call me storm predictor, I have a type of knowledge, where I could feel storms coming and I usually warn anyone nearby... I continuously told her to stop calling me that... although once I stopped, it quickly died down, after I abruptly stopped predicting the coming of storms" she explains  
Rosella nodded, following along. "I see, I hate being called the intelligent nerd, I just don't know why anyone would bother calling names to people. it doesn't show respect"   
"I know, It mostly started by the popular girls and mostly Katy... they share around the cruel nicknames and it spreads like wildlife, from there only about 5% dies away. though" Jinx tells her.  
Rosella nodded in agreement, as she ate her hotdog. "exactly, but I also didn't know how fast it spreads that is interesting"  
Jinx smiled at Rosella, as she finished eating. Rosella finished as she put the juice can in her shoulder bag for later. "Well I need to head somewhere else, see you later Rosella" she says getting up.  
Rosella grabbed her tray and followed Jinx to the trash can, where she was throwing her garbage out and putting the tray on top. Rosella did the same "may I join you?" she asked "I got no classes next period and I got nothing to be until fourth period"   
Jinx shrugged at Rosella's response "you wouldn't be interested Rosella, since its mainly student council stuff and I am leaving to get a new fancy pool attire for my birthday party at my home"  
Rosella shrugged at Jinx. "Well even what you described may be boring for me,  I could just wait outside and join you on your shopping. I know a thing or two from picking out a bathing suit" she says to Jinx with a creepy grin.

"fine come along" responded Jinx, before instantly realizing what Rosella said and she halted turning around where she is still creepily grinning. "enough of that creepy grin please?" 

Rosella blinked realizing that she was grinning, "oh sorry" she apologized directly and Jinx sighed and walked toward the open doors of the cafeteria as she followed Jinx out of the cafeteria, she passed the far table at the end, noticing Kaora placing her tray beside another lone girl complaining about why that girl with the tray of chicken nuggets needs so many, she quickly raced across to where Jinx was disappearing, catching up to her side, unaware that Kaora had seen her.

 


	3. Revenge?

When Rosella left the cafeteria, after Jinx. Kaora who was sitting near the entrance of the cafeteria at a lonely table with a bluish black haired girl apparently named Ana. she noticed her roommate had just left with that scarlet haired girl; she wondered how she met her, she wondered how she met her, when Kaora could've sworn that she had picked on her when she came to this university where she also had picked a fight with that girl. Kaora growled softly.  
Ana looked at Kaora "are you alright?" she asked her  
Kaora blinked at turned to Ana "no I am not alright, I just saw my roommate walk off with that scarlet haired girl" she said at Ana  
"oh you mean Jinx, she is the nicest and most beautiful girl in the university... any girl or guy would kill themselves to date her..." says Ana starstrucked  
Kaora shrugged. "if anyone is a queer or in the lgbt+ community like you Ana" she pointed out.  
"All I am saying is that she is hot... but her family is also loaded Kaora, she use to be part of that bitch Katherine Collie's gang but she isn't anymore" she said  
"She isn't anymore, are you sure? you heard that right maybe Jinx is still part of the group and is waiting to injure someone else and call them out" responded Kaora as she rushed out with false accusations  
"all I am saying she isn't anymore, Kaora. Are you thinking that I heard that wrong?" responded Ana  
Kaora looked panicked struck, as she imagining Rosella all beaten in the hallway; by her new best friend as she was having a traumatic experience of the situation. Kaora looked like she didn't even hear what Ana had said; who just stared at her like she was concerned for her. Kaora suddenly jumped to her feet and raced out of the cafeteria, without responding to Ana or noticing her one bit as she ran down the hallway looking for Rosella so she could pound Jinx, before she harmed her.  
***  
Kaora didn't find any sign of Rosella anywhere as she raced through the hall, she quickly passed a teacher as she told her to walk at normal speed. so she did until she was without his sight range; but in a speed walk.  
When Kaora reached the front main hall, where the front doors could be seen to walk in and exit the university. Rosella exited the front office with Jinx, beside her; after Jinx had dropped off a pile of stacked papers she signed for the ball night that was going to happen sometime soon. Jinx was now walking beside Rosella toward the front doors.  
Kaora halted and slunk near a shadowy spot, where she somehow felt a connection to it; but ignored it for now and slowly approached the two swiftly following Jinx and Rosella ready to ambush them and attack Jinx.  
Rosella felt like she was being watched. She turned around and saw nothing was there. Kaora breathed hiding still behind a poll that was closeby. Rosella continued on and raced to catch up with Jinx, who just exited the building.  
Kaora followed several steps behind her roommate, who could blame her for trying to protect Rosella, even though she wasn't at all in any harm.  
Rosella caught her breath, as Jinx turned around at Rosella; who was at her mobile vehicle; a looking expensive car. "Oh there you are, I thought you were right behind me at first" she spoke.  
Rosella nodded slowly breathing "I was, but I thought I heard someone following me. when I looked there was no-one—" spoke Rosella as she then heard an angry voice, it sounded like her roommate.  
"Jinx, I have a bone to pick with you!"  
Rosella spun around, and her eyes shot out of her skull, surprised to see Kaora was a few distances apart from them, "Kaora?!" she exclaimed looking at her roommate.  
Jinx looked surprised at Kaora. "yes what is—" she started before Rosella interrupted her friend, by stepping in front of her, 'in a let me handle this' sort of way.  
"Kaora, what are you doing?" responded Rosella calmly as she protected Jinx, who looked in utter shock.  
Kaora flashed her gaze at Rosella, but her eyes still showed with anger, but it softened a little when Rosella spoke. "get away from her Rosella; she might harm you!"  
Rosella still stood in front of Jinx. "she isn't like that Kaora, Jinx has left Katy's squad for good..." as Rosella started to explain; when her roommate had enough of her, she raced up and tried to pull her away from Jinx;  
Rosella let out a cry; when she instantly landed on the rocky gravel a little bit. so Kaora could explain, "she harmed me when I came to this university and it is time for me to get pay back" as she stared at Rosella and grinned at Jinx  
"pay back? Now wait a minute Kaora... I didn't even harm you, when I was even on Katherine's squad; if I did I would secretly say sorry" said Jinx  
"you did, by pushing me into a water fountain... I was bruised, you did not say sorry" snapped Kaora  
Jinx looked over at Rosella who was getting up; Rosella gave a thumbs up at her as she was gaining her balance again. "well I am sorry, if I did that..." said Jinx  
"too late for an apology, now time for you to suffer from what you caused me" said Kaora grinning clutching her fists together getting ready to punch Jinx and push her down, but before Kaora was able to do so.  
"Kaora please don't hurt her!" yelled Rosella as she leaped in front of Jinx, taking the blow instead.  
Rosella fell to the gravel floor, opposite of Jinx's car without hitting it. Jinx gasped quietly at seeing Rosella sacrifice herself for her. Kaora quickly gasped, as she was surprised to see how much Rosella had leaped in front of Jinx like that, more or less obviously feeling guilty and pity in the same way, that she had hit Rosella.  
Even so Kaora started to back away from the two friends; as she was preparing to flee. Jinx bent her knees to help Rosella up; while she was staring at her roommate with a shocked face and maybe pain hidden down from her arm. Rosella didn't even want to know what Kaora just did.  
Jinx didn't even look at Kaora, but mostly focused her gaze on Rosella with helping her stand up; she held her bruised arm, responding quietly in her ear.  
Rosella looked at Kaora, without a word, as she was being helped up by her friend Jinx; Rosella was thinking and in her eyes clears says why did you even do that Kaora? what has gotten into you?  
Kaora quickly turned around and raced back to the dormitories apartments; feeling awful that she hit her roommate and best friend. as she passed by students, they could see tears falling down her face, but didn't make any cry sounds with her mouth.  
Meanwhile, after the little event that happened with her roommate; Rosella was sitting in the passenger seat of Jinx's car; that recently she had helped her in recently, Rosella stopped Jinx to do her seat belt, plus she could manage it herself and she had. It was a nice car, unlike her own that broke down last year; Katy did say to her that it is old, in a way of mocking and a harsh way. That was the only one reasonable she thought Katy was right. Jinx was in the driver's seat, driving to the mall to help Rosella find a new party outfit and bathing suit. Jinx will also do so for herself, its plausible for Siria her younger sister, Siria has terrible choices in clothes.  
Rosella looked out the window, watching everything go pass, she was thinking about what Kaora did and called out at her new friend like that. why did you just say that Kaora, or tell me that Jinx had pushed you down into the water fountain... thought Rosella as she held her sore arm that a bruise was beginning to form on her arm.  
"Rosella, are you alright?" spoke Jinx  
Rosella snapped out of her thoughts, and noticed her surroundings, they were in a parking space with several other motorized vehicles, all in different sizes. Rosella turned as Jinx spoke to her. "I'm alright. I am just so confused that my roommate did that?" she said frustrated  
"Kaora is your dorm mate" said Jinx  
"yes, well for this year" respond Rosella  
"I had no idea, Rosella"  
Jinx unsnapped her seatbelt and turned to Rosella, as she spoke. Rosella clicked her seat belt off her and moved it out of the way with her non-injured arm. Rosella also turned to Jinx, somehow the air in the car stilled when Rosella looked at Jinx, Rosella looked in Jinx's eyes, seeing just a girl with a busy schedule and someone who wants to make people forgive her for being on Katy's team. when Jinx looked in Rosella's eyes she saw, a smart and intelligent girl cable of standing up others.  
Rosella and Jinx were speechless, as nothing came out of their mouths. In the distance past Jinx's car; two girls one who looks like a younger Jinx but has bright red hair, with a bow tie in her hair. She has green eyes; wearing a frilly childish dress and black flats walked beside a girl who looks almost like a splitting image of Katy. Both young girls walked down the walkway in between the cars, beside each other; they are both high school students'  
It seems that Rosella and Jinx didn't notice those two, or Jinx never noticed that her younger sister has cut class; soon the bright red haired girl turned her head and noticed her older sister Jinx making out with Rosella or that's how they saw it. she covered her mouth and stopped staring at her older sisters car, "my sister is here, I need to go back to school Alya" she says backing away  
the dark blue haired girl smirked at the bright haired staring at the car she was pointing at. "oh no whatever shall you do Siria" she said sarcastically  
"my name is pronounced as Sireena. Sir-eee-na Alya" responded Siria  
"sure, sure, I can say your name the way I want, my older sister said so '' Alya snapped her fingers, grabbing a rock from the next to the curb and placed it in Siria's hands.  
Siria huffed and looked at the pebble. "throw it at..." hissed Alya while pointing at Jinx's expensive car. "that car..."  
Siria looked at her older sister's car and then at Alya then back again. "I can't-" she started before Alya glared at her, saying if she wants to be her friend; she has to do what she says.  
Siria gulped and clutched the stone in her fist and tossed it as hard as she could at Jinx's windshield.  
Siria gasped as Jinx and Rosella turned back, from having their eyes locked for a second and feeling embarrassed at their hug. Rosella turned away, blushing. Jinx met her younger sister's gaze. "Sireena?" she spoke surprised.  
Siria jumped, when Jinx opened her door she took out her keys and grabbed her bag. Rosella followed her and got out, before both of them shut the doors at the same time. Jinx faced Siria, but before Jinx could go after her, Siria had taken off, while pushing Alya away and both high school students raced away.  
Jinx was too busy, watching her younger sister run over to the mall, with Alya, before vanishing, that she didn't notice Rosella walk up beside her."Rosella that was Katy's younger sister,Alya and my sister Sirena." Jinx responded shaking her head in confusion and disappointed.  
Rosella nodded. "I see, I don't have a younger sister, so I wouldn't know,"  
"you see, after I left Katherine's squad, I specifically told Sireena to keep away from Alya, mostly because I didn't want her to try to act like how Katy treated me" explained Jinx  
Rosella nodded, "your basically disappointed that she disobeyed you and now the only option was talking to your parents to straighten her out" she whispered  
Jinx nodded sadly. "well, don't worry about that and let's just go shopping for party outfits and bathing suits, though I have no idea why bathing suits" respond Rosella had the last part in thought out loud.  
"oh that's easy my parents house has a pool, and let's go to the mall," said Jinx as she grabbed Rosella's hand and dragged her along.  
***  
When Rosella and Jinx got back to the dorm apartments, it was night. they had spent all day at the mall, choosing things. Rosella also picked up a nice gift for Jinx, that she hid in her bag. they were tired; they also happened to miss curfew time, so when Jinx tried to enter the door, with her key it wouldn't open. even when Rosella tried it with hers. "no use Rosella, we stayed at the mall too late, and went to drive back only to come back to being locked out of the dorm apartments." Jinx let out a deep sigh  
"well, I did tell you to leave the mall a little earlier" yawned Rosella while sitting on the curb.  
"I know I should have listened to you" yawned Jinx, as she sat down right next to Rosella.  
Rosella stretched out her arms, and yawned trying to keep her eyes open. "do you keep a sleeping bag in your vehicle on nights like this?" she asked  
Jinx yawned. "if I did then.. It would be better than sleeping on hard pathment"  
Rosella had her eyes closed as she leaned against Jinx, sleeping already. Jinx just didn't bother moving her off her, mostly if she was planning on using Rosella has a pillow too. Jinx leaned onto Rosella as well and closed her eyes to sleep. hence both of them ended up falling backwards at one point in the night as the two girls slept peacefully.

When the next morning came around Jinx and Rosella was still snoozing on the sidewalk asleep, Rosella was on top of Jinx; with her arms around her, while Jinx was stretched out on the sidewalk.  
They were both unaware that a few students were leaving the doors; Until Katherine Collie stepped out with Rayleen and Electra behind her. Katy was on her phone texting her younger sister, before she got disrupted by Rayleen and Electra who noticed Jinx and Rosella asleep.  
" is that Jinx, and... that intelligent girl" said Rayleen shocked.  
"I think it is.. Jinx too Rayleen" said Electra  
Katy heard her two companions and looked at them, feeling annoyed "guys I am trying to have a conversation with my—" she started, but instead cutting off when she noticed Jinx asleep with Rosella on top of her ex-friend and smirked delightfully "well look at what we have here girls? its Jinx and that Rosella she stood up for yesterday morning"  
Electra stepped back and looked at Katy, thinking what are you going to do to our former club member this time... Katy. Electra had her eyes narrowed at Katy.  
Rayleen however is thinking the same thing while narrowing her eyes and with an eyebrow raised at Katy, but in a different context then Electra.  
Katy chuckled and took pictures of Jinx and Rosella without the flash on, with her phone. "You see my youngest sister was at the mall with Jinx's sister, and she told me that she saw Jinx and Rosella kiss... thus this new statement is that we will be spreading across campus that they are a couple" explained Katy as she finished taking pictures looking at her two companions.  
"wouldn't that be invading their privacy Katherine" responded Rayleen  
"so?" snapped Katy "even more so to do it."  
Rayleen cringed at her words, but didn't say anything about it; then stayed quiet. Katherine sneered and selected everyone's phone numbers in the entire universe, except the obligation is that she didn't add the professors and heads of the university and select the images she just took, of Rosella and Jinx who was still asleep. Katy then typed a few words in a paragraph and then sent it off to every student in the university.  
Katherine looked up, putting her phone away and smirked delightful at Jinx and Rosella, she chuckled "have fun with the rumours especially you Jinx" and Katy walked off to her car, calling out to Rayleen and Electra to follow her.  
[with Dongli and Lilly]  
As usual Dongli gets up, goes over to stand over her roommate Lilly, holding a chicken nugget airhorn and pressed the button to wake up Lilly, the airhorn sound was a squawking chicken, not the usual air horn sound. Every morning Dongli had the guts to use that air horn to wake up her roommate.  
Lilly held her ears as she was screaming, instantly waking up, Lilly didn't even think of that to be funny being woken up every morning.  
"Dongli please respect my ears!" she yelled angrily  
Dongli didn't even hear Lilly, instead checking off her daily activity. "wake up Roommate and have her yell at me check" she says putting her clipboard down as well as the chicken squawking airhorn away in her mess of her side of the room.  
Lilly rolled her eyes and went to check her phone, only to find a message from Katherine Collie, which of course she found odd; why would the snobbish and cruelest girl worse than her homecoming queen attitude; but she clicked in and unlocked her phone. Lilly saw the recent picture of Rosella sleeping on the sidewalk out front and on top of the student council president no less and the message of them being a couple.  
As Lilly stared at the message, her eyes were almost popping out of her skull, Lilly knew Rosella from her chemistry class and she knew she wouldn't date a girl, this has to be a rumour "Dongli you got to check your phone!" she spoke in a panicky, but loud voice at her roommate.  
Dongli didn't hear a word, instead just saying nonsense. Lilly sighed, rolling her eyes at the same time and got out of bed to grab her clothes to head to the single dorm washroom to change. Once she was out she quickly grabbed her phone and her red, orange and yellow purse; before leaving to talk to someone else, since her roommate was no help at all.  
As Lilly ran through the hall of the dorms, she saw a girl with almost black hair with dark purple highlights, in one of a casual outfit. she looked worried about something she skidded to a halt noticing Lilly, before both of them collided into each other. "Whoa, what is up with you?" said the girl staring at the brown haired girl with red highlights.  
"Sorry, but I saw this image and message that Katy girl sent to everyone," says Lilly bringing out her phone to show the girl.  
"Whoa, I got that too, I was surprised when I received it. Rosella was my roommate, I was worried about where she was, last night since she didn't return for the whole night.. and when I received that on my phone I knew she must have been with that scarlet haired girl..." she spat at the end of the sentence  
"I feel misguided tension, Jinx isn't that bad anymore, you know that she is now the head of student council what's your name?" responded Lilly  
"Well, when she was with Katy, she had purposely pushed me in a water fountain.." replied the girl "my name is Kaora. I just don't trust her..."  
"I'm Lilly—" waved Lilly pointing with her thumb at herself before she got interrupted by Dongli popping out of the hall behind her ways back. "Oh Lilly there you are? I was wondering where you are?" she squealed  
Kaora blinked at when she saw the chicken nugget freak, who usually swiped away all of the homemade chicken nuggets in the cafeteria; before anyone can take them and who also exits her room to squeeze that talking chicken nugget Plush, every single morning. Dongli looked at Kaora who was staring at her. "hel...ll..ooh" she squealed walking up to Kaora in excitement.  
Lilly did a facepalm, while shaking her head, she let out a huge sigh, before responding. "Kaora met my roommate Dongli" said Lilly pointing at the pale asian girl with false rainbow extension in her medium dark brown hair.  
Kaora looked at Dongli who was just staring at her before she then embraced Kaora in a tight hug "a new friend, I am Dongli what is your name?" she said cheerfully; while hugging Kaora tightly.  
Kaora grinned sheepishly; while being embraced in the tight hug by Dongli.. "uh huh... it's nice to meet you too... chick—uh Dongli" she says, as she felt her ribs giving her painful outbursts in her chest, while being hugged by her.  
Lilly just continuously facepalmed, at how her roommate was acting. Kaora bit her lip "my ribcage is hurting... can you please..." responded Kaora in the tight hug.  
Dongli realized that she was hurting Kaora and let go as soon as possible; making her fall to the ground in an instant once she let go "oh sorry, I was just sort of carried away" Dongli laughed  
Lilly rolled her eyes at her roommate's excitement. "yeah we noticed" she says sarcastically  
Kaora shakes her head.  
***  
When Rosella finally woke up, she noticed she was laying on top of Jinx. Jinx was sitting up feeling sore "uh what happened?" she says  
"well we missed curfew and was locked out last night from entering the building," she says before hearing a snickering from a group of freshman girls nearby.  
Rosella jotted her gaze toward them, Jinx did too. "what are you staring at?" Jinx yelled over to them.  
When the girls heard their student council president, they turned to walk away. Jinx shrugged and got up from the pathment. Rosella got up as well. they stretched out their limbs.  
"Rosella?!" called Kaora as she was excited from the building with Lilly and Dongli behind her.  
Rosella heard her roommates voice and turned around to meet the three girls. "sorry Kaora, me and Jinx was out a little too late last night, and we were—"  
"locked out" Jinx finished for Rosella stepped up to her friend, putting her arm around her shoulders.  
Kaora glowered at Jinx. "did you have any idea on what was sent to the entire university?" started Lilly to Jinx and Rosella worriedly bringing up her text message system on her phone to show it to them.  
Jinx looked at Lilly and then looked at Rosella, Rosella repeated as well. "what is going on Lilly?" she says softly.  
Lilly stepped up beside Kaora and showed the two. Jinx and Rosella had wide eyes, at what they saw. "Jinx and Rosella are officially a couple and they are seen kissing in Jinx's car at the parking lot of the west coast mall and I Katherine Collie have witnessed them snoozing out of the building..." as Rosella read, before she turned to see Jinx who was now really angry, her cheeks were red and was going to burst. Rosella put her arm on her friends back and hip to calm down. "Jinx, let the anger go..." she says softly in a relaxed tone.  
Jinx tightened her fists, growling "breath Jinx, breath.." responded Rosella  
soon Jinx pushed Rosella off her by force, who fell to the ground which got Kaora's attention rather quickly right there. Rosella felt tears sting her eyes. "Katherine Collie I will get you back mark my words!!" yelled Jinx to the sky. before noticing quickly that she saw Rosella; she gasped, relaxing herself and went up to her, she placed her hand on her friends shoulder "I'm so sorry Rosella, I just got carried away and I didn't see you, until now" apologized Jinx quietly.  
Kaora, Lilly and Dongli watched the two girls. Dongli sighed softly, daydreaming visually. Kaora saw Jinx try to kiss Rosella on her cheek. "alright that's enough of that, Jinx we want to stop the rumour not add to it" reminded Kaora  
Lilly nodded in agreement. Jinx blinked looking at Kaora and Lilly "you're right?" she says as she helped Rosella stand up again. "What should we do to stop this rumour from spreading?" asked Rosella as she was fully planted on the ground in the right position.  
The five girls thought on the subject until Lilly finally got an idea, while a smirk started to form on her lips. Lilly chuckled sinisterly "I got an idea?"


	4. Granted Powers

In the cafeteria, all five girls were sitting together, Rosella and Jinx sitting beside each other. they were all eating lunch and again Dongli had all of the chicken nuggets, before Kaora or anyone got any, come on, she can't have all of the nuggets all the time; which brings to her nickname.   
Lilly ignored the grand pile of chicken nuggets on the girls tray and plate; but was mostly focused on Katy's phone, she smirked deviously as she watched the popular club, where their table was right across from where they were sitting.  
Rosella looked up from eating her noodles, she wouldn't say how she had gotten dirty looks from everyone that she passed through the hall. "you know what?"  
Jinx looked up from eating her sandwich, she swallowed; before talking and turned to Rosella "what?" she says  
"I am fed up with these false accusations that Katy spread, just this morning everyone in the hall and classes were giving me dirty looks..." growled Rosella  
"your not the only one Rosella, the student council were all giving me them too... even i heard one of them mrrow when i told them to stop and you wouldn't want to know what happened to me in my classes"  
Jinx explained while even demonstrating. Rosella opened her mouth trying to respond, before she saw Kaora reach for a chicken nugget, but Dongli interfered.  
Kaora looked at Dongli and tried to take one Chicken Nugget off the pile; she noticed and slapped her hand "hey no touchy my stash" says Dongli putting her arms around her nugget pile protecting it.  
Rosella shook her head, while chuckling to herself you know that won't work... "I know right, I am fed up with these rumours" she hissed to herself, while narrowing her eyelids, turning back to Jinx's attention.  
Jinx opened her mouth to speak to Rosella; until she heard laughter coming from one of the tables nearby, she flashed her gaze, trying to figure out where it was coming from, but more or less couldn't identify where it was coming from which table. Rosella noticed it too and she saw a pair of friends walk past and made some kissy noises, holding trays; before walking away. Rosella ignored it, and staying quiet while biting her lip; shrugging it off, Jinx somehow saw it and slapped the table, while standing up. "that's it I have had enough!"  
Kaora, Lilly and Dongli looked at Jinx, startling Rosella who looked at her considered best friend; who left their table and stormed over to where Katy, Electra, Rayleen sat with two other girls. the brown haired girl noticed Jinx coming up to them and tried to tell Katy, but it wouldn't come out.  
"Katy we need to talk?!" yelled Jinx, as anger flashed through her gaze.  
Katy turned around and faced Jinx, angry glance; looking bewildered and shocked at why she approached her. "really what about Jinx?" she recites all innocently at her ex friend.  
Jinx hit the table, which startled Katy's squad, who turned at Jinx and everyone around the cafeteria, turned to face the scene. "don't play innocent with me, you know what this is about?" lashed out Jinx instantly hitting Katy across the face. "stop the false accusations about me and Rosella you spread"  
everyone shrieked and literally jumped out of their seats as they heard the slap; Rosella heard the questioning around the cafeteria. Soon she heard thunder over her head knowing a storm was coming in. Rosella, Kaora and Lilly jumped up to their feet by the time Katy stood up and glanced at Jinx angry and feeling pain on her cheek where she slapped across the face.  
"Why did you do that?" snapped Katy directly at Jinx, not even noticing Lilly, Kaora and Rosella behind her.  
Jinx crossed her arms, still glaring at Katherine Collie. "you know very well why I did that, now stop these false accusations stating about how oh I don't know the entire university thinks that me and Rosella were a couple... that is not even true, we did not kiss nor do anything in my car...I ask very well stop these accusations now!" huffed Jinx  
"Jinx...." Katy said softly at Jinx, taking a pace forward to her; she was about to lay a hand on her until Jinx grabbed her arm "lay one hand on me...you will get it" she threatened softly, before letting her arm go hard.  
"Katy just listen to Jinx and deletes that message..." called Rayleen from behind  
Katy faced her companion, her gaze hardened on Rayleen, before she turned back to Jinx, she grinned at her evilly "I don't think so Jinx, no matter how hard it was to whine to me to do it—" she paused when she heard Lilly interrupted behind Jinx.  
"Whine?! she didn't do anything but whine Katy, why on earth do you ever try to ruin everyone's reputations? why are you so pathetic to even try so...." started Lilly  
"so to... ruin our chance to win a contest... in a dance rehearsal, not to mention force your club members to push someone in a fountain" continued Kaora  
"you went too far Katherine Collie" hissed Rosella finishing it off, showing her sharp fingernails.  
Jinx looked behind her, seeing the three lined up, ready to back her up. She smiled lightly for Rosella, it was hidden for Kaora and Lilly. Dongli popped a chicken nugget in her mouth; before joining the ranks "you shall not take nor mess with my nugget stash" she spat, in a growl.  
Lilly facepalmed, hearing her dorm mate. Rosella rolled her eyes saying "oy"  
Katy crossed her arms at Lilly, Rosella, Kaora and Dongli finally noticing those four; raising her eyebrow above her hairline. "oooh how exciting the four musketeers, came to tell me to delete that message and to stop the rumours" she says sarcastically overjoyed.  
Dongli raised her eyebrow and was about to say something to relate the opposite; however Jinx turned on her, Lilly looked at dongli, while facepalming again "she was being sarcastic Dongli"  
Dongli opened her mouth, but didn't bother talking. Jinx faced Katy again "in fact we are wanting you to stop the false accusations about me and Rose" she says threateningly as she stepped forward a little to Katy "because if you don't we will fight you and put harm to you"  
Katy narrowed her eyes at Jinx. "you wouldn't dare?" she threatened  
"I thought you would ask that?!"  
Jinx swiftly grabbed Katy's arm and tightened her grip swinging Katy into her before instantly throwing her to the ground. Crystal and Kelli jumped back as as Katy hit the floor  
Rosella heard the thunder from above the school, it boomed and turned to the windows seeing rain hiss down outside. Lightning flashed off in the distance, damn I didn't bring my umbrella with me...' cursing herself as Rosella thought; she looked up noticing that the lights were flickering around her. "um guys, the storm is here" whispered Rosella at Kaora, Lilly and Dongli.  
Kaora didn't hear Rosella, she was too focused on the scene. Katy was getting up, but Jinx tossed her down again, unknown that all of the students in the cafeteria all but three that was staying reading books in the corner were all gone back to their dorms apartments. "remember, you once forced me to take defense lessons when I didn't want to but I had taken that back now I could use it for its purpose" hissed Jinx with a stomp in front of Katy, before stepping back and went around to her side.  
Katy slowly got up, while breathing heavily and slowly "you thought you didn't like it and you are using these moves against me, plus taking me by surprise when I am not ready..." responded Katy as she stood up; before taking her stance forward "well I am ready now" she called as she charged at Jinx.  
All Jinx did was just step aside and all Katy did was fall to the ground' again. Kaora stepped up to Katy standing over her, as she was getting, "you were saying?" giggled Kaora before stepping near Jinx who they just high fived each other. Rosella smirked alongside Lilly.  
Katy growled and got up quickly, she faced Jinx angrily and turned on her club members "guys help me out here?" she yelled at Rayleen, Electra, Kelli and Crystal.  
all four of them shrugged, Kelli just stepped back shivering with fear as she stayed quiet. Lilly facepalmed again when Dongli leaped to defense and going back to her stash to guard it "keep away my nugget stash" sneered Dongli blocking it.  
Jinx looked at the four of them shaking her head quietly pleading for them not to join in. Rayleen and Crystal whispered "I'm sorry" as they went to tackle Rosella and Lilly.  
Electra went over to protect her donut stash; facing Dongli as they just glare and growl at each other. All Kelli did was try to escape the cafeteria trying to find someone to help stop this as she was scared half to death.  
Katy smirked at Jinx angry, "it's just you and me" as she soon embraced herself and leaped at Jinx and kicked her down.  
Jinx grabbed her leg and threw Katy down, in triumph. "Indeed and you should try harder, FYI I am still in the defense class..." she said as she leaned over her.  
Katy screamed and tugged Jinx down to the ground with her, Kaora backed up and raced over to a shadowy spot unable on what to do, or who to help. As she ran over to the corner, she felt a strange and familiar connection and it felt like she belonged there. she went to the shadows and reached out her hand. Kaora gasped as she soon saw a magical energy take around her; until she felt it was over and she opened her eyes, feeling completely unordinary.  
The Lights flickered again and soon the lights went out. Kaora turned around and was now seeing the fighting members still tackling each other, but apparently two was lashing protectively over their stashes. She then went to help Lilly. She launched a magical attack straight at Crystal who clearly screamed and skidding away from Lilly. who looked surprised at what Kaora did or who she thought it was Kaora, "are alright Lilly?" she says helping up her friend.  
Lilly nodded relieved at hearing Kaora's voice. "I am fine and thanks Kaora?" she responded  
"lets help Rosella and Jinx, since all Dongli was doing is lashing out mockingly at Electra..." she says  
"yea-wait you can see when it's a power outage?" asked Lilly curiously tilting her head  
"I don't know and now it's no to ask questions, just follow my lead" announced Kaora as she went over to where Rosella is trying to tackle Rayleen.  
When Kaora and Lilly with Rosella were handling Rayleen, Crystal crouched in a ball scared of the dark wearing her headset and listening to music. The storm raged on outside the school, Jinx pushed Katy off her and stood up  
"now you did It, Katy you always ruin everything, you always deny and won't do anything favorable..." said Jinx standing, before Katy who was just standing up she screamed, as Katy noticed a magical energy surrounding Jinx. yet Jinx didn't seem to notice.  
Katy's scream was so loud it made Rosella, Lilly and Kaora stop doing what they were doing with Rayleen; Dongli and Electra stopped lashing at each other and turned their attention to Jinx and Katy as if anyone, but Kaora could see them clearly. Crystal looked up and stood up a gasp escaped her lips as everyone noticed Jinx, being surrounded by magic.  
The scream was so loud it could also be heard across the university, where Kelli was trying to persist the heads, to follow her back to the cafeteria. she paused shortly knowing who screamed, it finally got the heads attention and she had taken off to the cafeteria; after grabbing a flashlight and Kelli followed.

Jinx quickly realized that she was gaining some strength, she felt like the storm that was still raging on, recognizing her, she felt a strange surge flowing through as the glowing disappeared that was weird? as Jinx thought; but before she could use the newfound powers she heard the headmaster of the university's voice.  
"what is going on here?" she yelled out through the dark room shining her flashlight at the two groups.  
Everyone in the room freezes and turns to the headmaster.  
***  
The light flickered back on or well just the emergency lights around the university; but the storm raged on outside. As everyone stayed quiet, it was a little too quiet that you could hear a pin drop. Jinx and Katy separated into their groups. surprised at the unexpected as they all stared at the headmaster in the eerie light.  
Kelli smirked and chuckled at seeing Katy's scared facial expression. didn't see this one coming Katy... as she stood nearby, from the headmaster. Katy eyed Kelli with anger and confusion, but didn't show it directly.  
the headmaster opened her mouth to speak everyone backed away in fright well just Katy, who hid behind Rayleen. Jinx snickered at her reaction "afraid of how your mother will react?" she covered her mouth looking innocent while laughing quietly.  
Rosella chucked, followed along with her dorm mate Kaora, Lilly. while Dongli popped a chicken nugget in her mouth after taking it out of her backpack "things are heating up!" she remarked delightfully  
one of the three girls, who still sat at the table looked up and stared at the two groups on the far end; wondering what they were doing on the far end.  
"well I am waiting? why did you pick a fight in my cafeteria?" called the headmaster.  
Rosella looked at Jinx, Lilly and Kaora looked at Jinx, Dongli did whatever. whilst the Essix looked at their leader concerned.  
"for starters, mother..." smirked Katy, keeping an eye on Jinx, as she started to say. Rosella turned and clutched her fist at Katy, her eyes narrowed sternly don't say something you will regret Katy, say something obnoxious and you will get it... Rosella snapped in her head, glowering as she stared at Katherine Collie. Rosella moved closer to Jinx, but avoided putting her arm across her shoulders.  
Katy ignored Rosella, as she continued. "Well Jinx, threatened me to break my expensive phone..." she said innocently to the headmaster.  
Jinx heard Katy reply and stared at her. "what? I did not, that is the biggest lie I ever heard..." she started glaring at the popular girl.  
Rosella flashed her gaze at Katy, Kaora and Lilly did too. same with the Essix companions. "Yes, that was not true Katy, you however spread a rumour about me and Jinx-" Rosella started before Katherine cut her off.  
"what? I would never do that.." remarked Katy in defense.  
"don't be innocent with us Katy... you are at fault here" responded Lilly with her arms crossed  
Jinx just had her eyebrow raised above her hairline and with her arms crossed; shaking her head at Katherine Collie. "quit lying, you throw shame to the university" she said lightly  
"Katy you did take a picture of Jinx and Rosella as they were sleeping outside of the apartment and.." spoke Rayleen up  
"and you were the one that suggested to send that image with something you Alya saw yesterday, we thought that was very immature of you.." finished Electra as both Rayleen and her stood back to back as they glared directly at Katy with their arms crossed.  
Crystal and Kelli looked confused about what Rayleen and Electra said. "we just want you to tell the whole school Katy that the rumours are false!" spoke Jinx  
"we didn't anticipate a fight with you guys, but you wouldn't listen.." called out Kaora with a growl facing the headmaster.  
the headmaster raised her head to silence the groups. Jinx stepped back, literally bumping into Rosella, mostly because she didn't even see Rosella standing behind her and both fell to the ground. Lilly and Kaora inches in pain as they heard the fall.  
"ooh that's gotta hurt" said Lilly  
"she'll feel that in the morning" remarked Kaora through clenched teeth and narrowed eyes.  
Katherine Collie looked and chuckled at Jinx and Rosella on top of each other "well I stand corrected..." she smirked  
Jinx got up from the floor first and helped Rosella to her feet. "my fault I didn't see you behind me Rosella" she apologized before turning over to Katy as she spoke.  
"yeah..."  
The headmaster heard Katherine and flashed her gaze at her sternly "really? is that really necessary?" she spoke to her daughter.  
Lilly and Dongli went ooohhh, while being back to back. Kaora wiped it off and chucked while holding her breath. "not now Lilly, Dongli" she whispered  
Rosella and Jinx watched beside stepping away letting the headmaster step in front of Katy. Kaora, Lilly and Dongli stood a little bit behind the two. Dongli popped into another nugget and chewed it up, rather slowly, tasting the deliciousness of the meat. Lilly turned to dongli as she saw her tongue out in love with the relaxing nugget, she facepalmed and shook her head thinking you gotta be kidding me..  
Electra had taken a bit of her last donut, making it last. Kelli shook her head and facepalmed. Rayleen and Crystal just stared at the conversation between Katy and headmaster collie.  
The conversation went on for about an hour, before the headmaster faced the Essix squad "you are dismissed, go back to your dorm apartments; since I don't want you to hear this next part" she says to Kelli, Crystal, Rayleen and Electra.  
the four of them nodded and left the cafeteria, heading in the direction of the main foyer; quietly. The headmaster turned around and looked at the five girls standing bring her. Katy growled at Jinx, with her arms crossed. "Same for you; so could you.." she said with a slight smile.  
Jinx nodded and led Rosella, Kaora, Lilly and Dongli away. Kaora noticed Winter, Estelle and Ana a single to follow. Rosella turned a bit, seeing Katy getting dragged off by the headmaster. she chuckled out loud, "oh my..." she says holding her laughter.  
Winter and Estelle looked at the five girls, unsure of what to do, Ana joined them as she followed Lilly and Kaora out as they pushed dongli out. Jinx halted looking back at Rosella worried "Rosella are you coming?" she asked  
Rosella turned around, to Jinx. "oh right..." she says as she went to her friend's side; before laying her eyesight at Winter and Estelle. "you would likely follow us out... we don't bite" she says at the two girls  
"I don't know..." said winter pointing at jinx afraid of what she would do to her and her close friend.  
Jinx sighed, placing her hand on her forehead, as she noticed Winter point at her and saw the fright in her eyes, while thinking out loud for only Rosella could hear "I can't get that reputation that Katy forced me to do..."  
Rosella placed her arm around her friend's shoulders, "oh don't worry about that, she wouldn't do anything like those things ever again..." Rosella assured Winter and Estelle who just shrugged and looked at each other to talk it over quietly.  
Rosella blinked and shrugged as they spoke quietly. The two girls raised their heads and stared at Rosella and Jinx, well mostly Jinx. "Alright, but we will be watching her.." says Estelle.  
Jinx shrugged, as she used her free arm to ply Rosella's left arm off her shoulders. Rosella shrugged as the two raced out with winter and Estelle following behind. the six waited outside, leaning against the wall.  
Dongli was telling some made up tales, to the girls Lilly kept shaking her head at her dormmate, as she was thinking god, when will this torture end... Kaora kept asking questions alongside Ana; as Dongli told her tales. Lilly noticed Rosella, Jinx, followed Estelle and Winter emerge out of the cafeteria and into the dark hallway with the emergency lights overhead, the thunder was still being heard.  
Lilly stood up a little too relieved by the sudden appearance of the four. "great now can we get out of this university and go back to our dorms, please" she asked cutting Dongli's story off, as she was quickly rushing her words.  
Dongli looked at Lilly, before she opened her mouth; Rosella interrupted "what is going on here?" she asked looking confused.  
"nothing nothing... Rosella" answered Lilly as she walked off quickly down the hall anxious to get out of the university.  
"I guess" Rosella says as the eight of them followed the brown haired girl with red highlights. Dongli bounced beside and announced another story. "who wants to hear me tell a story about a chicken nugget and a witch?" she asked screaming halt of the sentence.  
"sure dongli? tell it." says Rosella sarcastically.  
Lilly's eyes went wide and screamed 'no' on the top of her lungs, as she continued walking ahead of the others. Winter plugged her eyes at the sound, as she continued on, with Estelle beside her. Jinx shrugged and whispered to Rosella why Lilly yelled, Rosella shrugged completely as she had no idea. Kaora and Ana looked concerned at Lilly.  
"well alright." squealed Dongli as she began to tell the tale. "well once upon a time... a lonely chicken nugget, sat on a swing all lonely..." she started explaining her tale.  
The eight girls walked and listened to Dongli's 'made up' tale; as they are walking down the hall toward the front of the university to leave and head back to the dorm apartments.  
Lilly sighed.


	5. Hot Boy

In 20 days, the rumours about Jinx and Rosella as a couple, begin to die down; but  there were still some students continuously stare and make snickering sounds toward them, at least in a way Katherine Collie was forced by the headmaster or else she will get serve punishment, to delete the rumour; from the text she sent out to everyone and tell mostly everyone that is not real. still there are many others she didn't specifically tell it to and still the rumours were slowly dissolving, in a way. Rosella glares back, at the people that she heard the snippy comments toward her and her friend Jinx, despite having no powers yet, she was still a little creeped out.

When Kaora appears right behind her, literally like right behind her as she was practicing shifting through the shadows from time to time and getting the shadow magic under control. Rosella is a little jealous of her roommate by the power, she had received during the night of the storm. Rosella was currently in her Art & Computer class, Estelle, Winter, were sitting together at a computer doing something, Lilly is also in her class; but she hasn't even arrived yet.

Rosella also spotted Kelli, the shy Essix girl in a corner, Kaora was sitting at a table doing a sketch of some kind. she didn't see any of the other girls; that they are in their club, though the eight girls, still can't seem to recall a club logo or a club name yet, t _hey all must be in other classes or have a spare_... as she thought as she scanned the class for her friends.   
Rosella heard Lilly's voice, same with Kaora who they turned to where Lilly is at. Rosella raised her eyebrow above her hairline seeing the tardy club member, right near the door.   
All of the other students that were in a class, looked up from what they were doing, even the teacher and teacher assistant came out, from the small office, where they were speaking privately on something important on the providing the class. Estelle and Winter looked up and shrugged, before going back to what they are doing. Kelli raised her head up and watched quietly from a distance.

the teacher soon spoke "Miss Lilly, the bell rang ages ago where were you?"  she asked with her arms crossed, before hearing snoring beside her. Rosella raised her eyebrow as she faced the front, she held her mouth as she chuckled seeing the assistant half asleep; before clearing her throat and turning back.   
"so sorry, miss but my brother needed me, for a art project, though he was doing fine" she apologized as she stepped out of the way, as she beckoned her brother in the class.   
"Lilly are you sure about this? I am a senior student, my class is in a hour" called her brother   
Lilly shrugged and stepped out to talk to him; before grabbing his wrist and yanked him in to the class, almost loosing his balance, but caught himself, before falling when he was yanked into the class. Lilly stepped in and put her arm around his waste since she wasn't at all tall enough to reach his shoulders. "everyone this is my big brother Tristan?!" she chimed in brightly.

All the girls in the class, faced Tristan with hearts in their eyes; they were even calling out personal stuff, Rosella and Kaora shrugged as they seem to be the only two that didn't feel for the hot guy that just entered the class; well and Estelle and Winter who were still having a conversation behind one another on even noticing.

Rosella heard a chair fall and turned toward Kelli, who just yelled out "I am alright" after she fell backwards. Tristan felt the awkwardness at the girls begin to crowd him  asking him questions and all, that he couldn't answer. Lilly was pulled aside by the teacher "What is the meaning of this?" she says directly

Rosella faced the teacher and got up to listen in on the conversation' it was a little easier then last time, since Mr. Ash has eyes like a hawk and could literally catch anyone off guard and he is asleep so. This is a perfect opportunity. "sure my brother, is hot but he was mostly bringing my late art project" she asked as she went to swiped away her project from her brother, before he got piled under girls. who he i might add was crying out for some help.

Lilly handed it to the teacher, "sorry, I didn't hand it in sooner, it's just I need to add a few minor things and that my 'roommate' had ruined the other one.." she explained and quoted 'roommate' with her fingers; but avoided the eye roll.

Rosella continued to listen in; completely knew who she was referring to, plus it wasn't at all hard to actually tell who she meant. _when will dongli, learn..._

meanwhile with Jinx  
Being the head president of the student council, Jinx has to keep up her duties as president and try to at least keep ignoring the sickly smirks and bats at her council members. really it was all she could do, she continuously says to stop calling her out as a lesbian, even though she is straight and so is Rosella and while keeping her powers from being found out. After Jinx finished the resigning meeting, she removed her stash and hat to pass off to the next president. if these craze rumours won't die down, she will resign as president. Jinx stepped off the podium and went to her seat to grab her messager bag and clipboard; then walked out of the small room, to where her class is; hoping she isn't late.

***

Rosella felt someone tap her on her shoulder, she turned and was met with the assistant' she faced him, with her frightened glare as she looked down "sorry I am going back to my seat now..." she quickly tried to make a fast approach, but it didn't go too well. he grabbed her arm, to haul her back.

Rosella breathed slowly, still looking down at the floor; just recently she has been always so jumpy, from when Kaora uses her powers to freak her out; whenever she uses it, while herself was near. "look at me, right now miss.." he says lightly

Rosella still looked at the ground, she begin to trace a thought, she had awhile ago, about a few days ago, when he had applied for a job at the university as a assistant, after graduating two years ago... _he will be a match for Jinx... I just know it.. even when her birthday is in a week or two.... I should invite him.... though would Jinx like that if I invite a teacher assistant to her party._ Rosella was snapped out of her thoughts, when Kuro was tightening his grip on her arm, which she turned to her face him. "ow! your hurting me..." she whimpered, in a unintentional being.

Kuro let go of her arm, realizing that his strength against his grip. "sorry, but listening on personal questions is rude, Miss Dream you have to remember that?" he says as he touched her arm, as he turn to walk back to where he last stood.

once Rosella felt his hand touch her arm, she blushed bittersweet, but didn't even notice that she was, as she stared after Kuro. watch him go back to where he last stood; she couldn't say the same for herself, but she realized her roommate Kaora was cooing nearby. Rosella snapped out of it and raced back to her seat only to trip and fall back to the ground. Kaora gasped and quickly raced up to Rosella, calling to her if she is alright. Rosella noticed Kaora as she reached out her hand to the table to haul herself up, before Kaora got to her, mumbling to herself and under her breath.

"why am I so hooked for the assistant? am I supposed to match Jinx up with him.." she grumbled as she stood up, meeting Kaora's concerned eyesight as she reached her.  
"I am fine Kaora, I just tripped over my own feet and all"

Kaora opened her mouth to say something to her friend and roommate, but before she could say anything, her gaze turned toward Tristan, where he was trying to exit the ladies that were in the class, as they clustered around him. "please I don't like being clustered around gorgeous girls, but—" he halted when he met his eyes on Kelli, as she stared up at him with a blush on her cheeks, while sitting on the computer chair, she was biting her lower lip nervously, whispering to herself _why is he staring at me, I am not pretty..._ Lilly finished her conversation with the teacher and cooed noticing the shy Essix member and her older brother. she walked up to her brother kindly.

the teacher clapped her hands "alright, girls get back to work before the bell rings leave the guest alone" she called and pointed sternly.

The girls sighed and went back to their seats to finish whatever their are doing. Kaora ooohhhed leaning against Rosella as she smirked, wiggling her eyebrows, smuggingly. Rosella turned to Kaora confused, before watching Lilly go up to Tristan. "I see you met one of the popular girls of the school out of Essix"  she says wiggling her eyebrows as she was looking smug, leaning against his side, giving a smirk in Kelli's direction.

Tristan looked at his sister shocked on what she said; looking from her and at Kelli. "Tristan, was born with all of the good looks, so of course he looks smok'n hot..." Lilly continued onward, with a smirk on her face at Kelli.  
Kelli blushed, unable to respond to Lilly at all. "Tristan this is Kelli, she is also in my gym class" she explained as she winked at Kelli.   
"H-Hi...." responds Kelli shyly with a small wave and a blush.

Lilly turned to Tristan as she whispered, loud enough for Kelli to hear and all with a smirk on her face and her arms crossed "I think she is falling for you..."   
Kelli jumped up startled, going all defensive on Lilly, while hiding her face  "I am not falling for him, Lilly!" she yelled

Rosella ooohhhed, but only to get delivered by a smug, from Kaora. Rosella knew why Kaora did that she glared and went back to where she was and quickly went back to designing.   
Kelli got the glances from almost everyone; even the teacher, before she blushed and went quiet again biting her lip. "sorry-" she says quietly and quickly retreated to her lonely spot.

Tristan decided to say goodbye, to Lilly and left the class to where he was, before Lilly disturbed him. Lilly walked up to Kelli and made some kissy sounds in her ear, before Kelli's made her reflexives in her arm out to slap Lilly, however Lilly avoided the hit and walk around to the otherside.


	6. Kuro

In the Cafeteria on the west side of the school, four of the girls were all talking about their day they had in the morning, Winter, Estelle, stayed quiet and chatted amongst themselves, while Lilly and Ana were talking about Tristan and how Kelli was all like crazy in love with him, "I can see it in her eyes, you should have been there Ana" spoke Lilly.

Before Ana spoke, Kaora walked up to with her tray with a annoyed expression on heft face when Dongli came up with her tray of chicken nuggets. "well look who took all the nuggets again?" she asked with a snort.

Dongli grinned and sat down, moving Ana and Lilly shifted down the bench, for dongli to sit. "Does it even occur to her that, I want some chicken nuggets..." Kaora whispered as she put her tray down and sat beside Lilly.   
Lilly shrugged "it's best, if we don't—" responded Lilly with a facepalmed "so where is Rosella? lately" asked Lilly changing the subject

"well she somehow wanted to hunt down the teacher assistant from the computer art class—" begun Kaora as she smirked knowing why Rosella wanted to hunt Kuro down, she has a slight crush on him, Lilly didn't exactly see her blush from being preoccupied with the teacher and from Tristan and Kelli.   
Jinx came up, with her tray and sat across beside the two quiet girls. "has Rosella showed up yet" she asked   
Lilly shook her head, "no not from the Computer and Art class Jinx?" she says while, all but Dongli, Estelle and Winter respond in not just recently, in a apologetic short of way.

Jinx put her hand on her chin and thought solely on it. "huh where could she be?" she says "I got to tell her that I have stepped down on student council president..."

Kaora chuckled out loud, trying to hold in the laughter but it turned out to be a fail. Jinx looked at Kaora, and raised her eyebrow above her hairline. Lilly facepalmed and let out a deep sighed, because of hearing Dongli talk to her nugget and from Kaora laughing like a maneic. "Kaora do you know where Rosella is?" she asked   
Kaora stopped laughing and faced Jinx, blushing embarrassingly. "oh did I just laugh like that?" she asked

"uh yes you did..." shrugged Jinx  
"Oy"   
As Lilly rolling her eyes over at Kaora, with her hand on her face.   
"well, I just laugh like that..." chuckled Kaora as she looked away awkwardly, before Jinx had enough and stood up and slapped the table with the palm of her hands, which startled Winter and Estelle and looked up at Jinx, beside them.   
"Kaora please just tell me where Rosella is?" she yelled at the girl.

the nearby students who sat near their table, turned to around, where the seven girls sat. Estelle noticed the attention and hid in her scarf. Winter just shrunk in her seat beside Estelle, its obvious they don't like attention. Ana felt pity for them, since she too doesn't like the attention. "alright chill Jinx, well she told me she is going to find Kuro Ash for something, that I don't know what?" explained Kaora

"wait... huh..."   
Jinx looked both ways, before she moved her body out of the bench and bolted away to find Rosella, before its too late.Lilly watch Jinx go and shrugged turning to Kaora "you did your best.." she says as she patted Kaora on the shoulder.

Kaora looked bewildered thinking to herself on _what just happened..._

_***_

Rosella was walking through the gardens of the university, she was looking for Kuro so she could ask him to come to Jinx's party, next Saturday. she was walking a path that led to the outlook of a peaceful lake, called Windy Lake. Rosella halted and let out a deep sigh, _she thought she had earned her powers, during the fight with Katherine Collie... during the storm... but its likely she won't... she felt envy against Kaora and a little scared..._

Rosella was in her thoughts a few tears fell from her eyes, when she didn't seem to hear, someone calling her, she thought it was her best friend Jinx that was calling her, she snapped out of her thoughts and saw a gravel pather, she forgot the city was laying a hard path today, she screamed slamming her feet to the dirt path, it was like the snow removal machines, the driver driving it didn't see her, or tried to yell at Rosella to get out of the way.   
Rosella ears rung, as she couldn't hear, she was frozen to the spot, directly in its path and thought it was the end. Suddenly something or someone raced across the path, grabbing Rosella by the waist and knocking her to the ground, on the opposite side out of the way.

Rosella coughed up dust, as she seen the driver move on as they carried on flattening, with it's two metal wheels as it strolled past, followed by the pather machine after; she felt someone on top of her; but her eyes were blurry and she could who, before the person, let go and rolled away, off of Rosella. Rosella panted as she moved her finger in her ear to stop ringing, she then heard a male voice; beside her, "Rosella what the hell are you thinking?" he let out a strict remark   
_I wasn't thinking..._ Rosella blinked and turned to face, her rescuer. only to find it was Kuro, not Jinx; she gasped "I finally found you!" she gasped freaking out.

Kuro blinked at Rosella confused. "huh?" he asked "you were looking for me?" as he tilted his head in a confused gesture, toward Rosella.

"of course... " started Rosella, before thinking over that she literally forgot about what she was going to say, she forgot about the earlier thought, she had when she was speaking with Kaora. Rosella blinked her eyelids and shaking her head, trying to remember; but the truth is she couldn't right now after the trauma experience.   
Kuro just look at Rosella, confused about what is Rosella is doing.   
Rosella opened her mouth but closed it again. as she let out a long sigh.

"I'm sorry I can't exactly remember what I wanted to ask you about?" she says frowning, as she carefully got up to go back to the university. Kuro look at Rosella as she begin to leave, with her head down "I am sorry for waiting your time.." she says lightly as she looked back.

Kuro blinked, staring after Rosella as she begin to leave. after Rosella was miles away, almost disappeared from view; he then started to run after her, "Rosella wait!" he yelled

Rosella slammed her feet in a halt and turned around, facing back at Kuro, "what?" she respond earnestly.   
Kuro, hesitant when he approached Rosella. Rosella just stared back at with astonishment on her face; "um what is it?" she says

"well—" he then looked at the sky as the sun shifted over sending light to them, "oh crap" he says as he raced into the shade under coverage, under the trees; "I shouldn't even leave the building, when the sunlight keeps changing like this.." as he cursed  in the shadows of the trees.  
Rosella walked up to him, "it's just the afternoon sun.. what's the problem?" she asked gently, approaching Kuro. "what were you supposed to say?" she started when Kuro swiped his arm and pulled Rosella, from her shirt into the shadowy coverage quickly.

"well I like you... and... it's just could feel a vibe of something that its unnecessary than anyone else..." he responded.

"oh..." Rosella blushed "um, maybe because I am also a halfblood werecat... but yet i never told anyone in the entire university...not only my friend Jinx and roommate friend Kaora knows about this..." she says as she shifted into her cat form, before shifting back to human for a split second as she was explaining.

"that explains it... and I never really noticed the cat fangs in your mouth, before..." he says trying to explain it for Rosella "...but more than like, I really like you, as in love..."

Rosella paused him, as she kissed his extremely pale cheek, before leaning "i know what you mean..but somehow I do love you too" she respond, patting his shoulder.

"Rosella!!!"   
Before Kuro responded, he heard someone approaching and yell for Rosella. Rosella blinked surprised as she heard Jinx, yell her name; Rosella turned around as she saw her miles off in the trees, approaching the two. "Jinx, what are you doing here?" she asked her friend as Jinx approached.

Jinx took a deep breath, since she ran all the way from the university entrance, before she answered her friend "well I was worried about you Rosella, you didn't show up at lunch, with the rest of the squad like the others, and I fear something dreadful happened to you..." she explained while eying Kuro.

"well... wait did Kaora tell you... that she seen me blushing and staring at....in computer art class..." she responds as she pointed at Kuro when she spoke on, while she stood next to him.  
"well, I was going to tell you, that I gave up my position on student council president... since I think it would be best for me until the rumours of us as a couple goes away... but now I find you found love within a vamp...what were you thinking?" spoke Jinx lightly looking cautiously at Kuro.

"um... Jinx there might be something I forgot to mention to you... and I also kind of knew Kuro was a vampire... until he showed up at the university to teach...it's all technically in the aura... but I am also a werecat, halfblood if you wish... my  mother lilac was born a werecat but she bonded and married into a human family..." she explained to Jinx.  
"oh this makes total sense... but why you didn't even tell me this after I found Katy yell at you in the private washroom a few days ago... when I met you..." she says gently and touched Rosella's arm gently.

"I didn't bother, plus I never told anyone about it.. before I came to starlight university, and I would to keep it like that, and I would like to keep it like that.. but I don't want you to spread this news around the university" she spoke lowering her head and Jinx.

"I understand and I could keep this to myself"   
Jinx smiled solely at Rosella, with her hand on her arm. "especially like it seems that I won't share that you like a vampire.." as she eyed Kuro smugly.

"well I think I better get heading back inside, since I think the sun rays are slowly merging under the trees too.." as he stepped back afraid of the sunlight, freaked out.

Rosella and Jinx watched worriedly at Kuro, Kuro then shifted into his black cat form, tangling his body in between Rosella's legs, he was hissing slightly "go away sunlight..."

Jinx and Rosella watched him, lash out at the sunlight, before he detangled himself, from Rosella's legs; until on back to the university. "I will meet you to, back at the building. "oh I **_hate_** sunlight!" he yelled in the distance.

"afternoon sun... raises over the forest and building what could we say..." responded Jinx holding in a laugh.   
"yes, well we can't blame him...now, plus it's a little getting a big hot out here..." as Rosella waved her hand, in her face trying to cool herself down.   
"lets head back... in the nice cool building..."

Jinx responded as she led the way back, to the university. Rosella walked beside her friend as she headed on back. "oh Jinx, happy early birthday.." spoke Rosella lightly

"thanks Rose"


	7. Fire Magic

Oh it's like to have some time, to spare; when Lilly had a spare hour period after lunch, same as Estelle and Winter who were currently in the library, somewhere in the school was Ana; Lilly wouldn't want to disturb them, so she just was in the computer room, working on sketching and drawing on a software to cut back some time. She can't believe Rosella had a crush on the most laziness teacher assistant in the entire university.

Jinx and the rest were in their classes, Dongli is of course in gym class. Rosella couldn't just stop talking about how adorable Kuro, is when she and Jinx came back to the cafeteria. but still she had feeling that Rosella wasn't tell her or the rest of them. Lilly could sense something that she never even spoke off, some hidden secret she never spoke to anyone about. Lilly wanted to try to get to the bottom of this secret.

Suddenly Lilly heard her brothers voice, from behind her "happy seeing to here sister?" totally surprised, Lilly used her left elbow up and right into Tristan's arm; Tristan screamed in pain, when his sister punched him, in his face, getting everyone's attention that was in the computer lab."Lilly!"

The computer lab teacher, turned around and shushed them, then spoke to the everyone around, to go back to where they left off.  Lilly turned the chair around and covered her mouth "oh sorry Tristan, I didn't see you there?" she responded

"I figured, but I did respond... why do you have to take that self defense class?" he says rubbing his arm.  
Lilly shrugged. "well I thought it was interesting so I went for it, plus I don't really want to have you sneak up behind me.. like that again" she said abruptly to Tristan  
"well thought it was for fun.." responded Tristan causally

Lilly crossed her arms, and glared at Tristan, but before she could speak, the teacher came up to them, "Miss Lilly, Mr. Tristan if you two plan to disturb my class, I would like to ask you to leave and find somewhere else to be noisy at" she spoke sternly in a snap of her fingers pointing at the door.

"fine by me" Lilly shrugged at grabbed her supplies to put it back in her bag and logged out of the computer; before she stood up and grabbed her brothers arm to drag him out of the computer lab.

***

Rosella was out in the university garden; where most of the fresh veggies and fruits grow for the cafeteria workers and the foods class; she had a spare right now. she was on a tree branch in cat form. gazing out through her purple eyes, unlike normal cats halfblood Werecats; has different colour eyes if they shift over, while leaving her normal eye colour is light amber.

Rosella is high up in the foliage in case her white pelt is visible toward possessions, in the the gardens. Rosella heard someone approaching the tree she was in she hunched up; her neck started to bristle as she turned around facing who would sneak up on her. she never seen anyone until she heard her voice being called, it seems very familiar "Tristan I saw Rosella go out this way earlier before class.." responded Lilly

Rosella turned back to the front, digging her claws in the branch and holding her tongue. _Lilly... oh no..._

"well I don't see your friend anywhere are you sure she is out of the garden Lilly?" asked Tristan

"positive..." responded Lilly earnestly and went to search for Rosella.

All Lilly found is nothing, Rosella stayed quiet in her tree, watching Lilly search. Rosella sense someone coming and turned her head to notice Kelli coming out of the greenhouse holding a bucket of carrots so she could go get back to making in the foods class; Rosella chuckled softly when she and Tristan walked into each other or she bumped into him, spilling her picked carrots all over the ground; Kelli covered her mouth blushing embarrassingly as she looked at Tristan "oh my god, I am so sorry, I didn't see you.. let me—" she said apologetically as she crouch to grab the bucket and put it in a up right position.  
"no let me.." he said and he reached for a carrot to help Kelli.  
"no no... I can do it!" she stammered, bending over while looking at the ground with red cheeks; trying to pick up one; but was unaware it was the same carrot so she literally touched his hand, before looking up and blushed rapidly as she continued to picked up the rest of her carrots and place it all in her bucket trying to not bump heads with Lilly's hot brother.

Lilly was busy looking for Rosella; but she stopped and spoke "Tristan will you please help me find my friend.. I know you are around the garden, Rosella might as well come out!" she yelled at the end of her sentence.

Lilly turned to face, her brother but soon noticed Kelli who literally took her hand off his hand, standing up blushingly; at Lilly's brother. "Trist—Tristan, I-I didn't s-see y-you..." she stammered with her red cheeks.

Lilly smirked and giggled seeing the two of them, she was secretly shipping the Essix girl and her brother. Tristan stood up as he dropped the carrot in her bucket. "Kelli is it?" he asked  
Kelli nodded speechless; still blushing, unable what to speak.

"lovely name?" he said and kissed her cheek.  
Kelli tried to get out a 'thanks'; but all it sounded like gibberish when she spoke, her cheeks went more red and she started to get hot. she started to cough nervously, holding her bucket with one hand now with one hand is at her mouth.

Lilly giggled; while making snickering sounds from distance. Lilly coming forgotten about Rosella, as she watched Kelli and her brother, who was still watching from the tree.

Rosella was unaware of that a soft pelt, was now beside her; she turned catching a glimpse of a black pelt with red eyes, knowing it was; startled she gasped loudly making Lilly hear her with Kelli and Tristan not far behind and lost her balance on the branch, she was crouching on; however before Rosella fell into the open; Kuro reach out and sank his fangs into the back of he neck, careful not to sink in his fangs too much; making sure his fangs only touched her fur not skin. He then begin hauling her up into the safety in to the tree.

When Rosella was safely beside him; he let out in a instant and spat out fur, in case the instant will turn dark. "I am sorry I startled you Rosella..." he whispered in her ear.

"it's alright, next time try to not scare me out of nowhere, and you almost let my friends notice my secret..." she meowed  
"you never told your other friends..." he promoted likely putting his tail over her shoulders.  
Rosella shook her head, "no only Jinx knows Kuro... the rest doesn't." she says with a sigh.

Lilly looked at Tristan and Kelli "did you two just hear Rosella?" she asked

Forgetting the confrontation with Tristan earlier; Kelli nodded at Lilly. "yes—" she started before she noticed a explosion and soon flames eurruped from inside and across in the foods laboratory. "oh my god the foods kitchen is on fire!" she squealed loudly.  
A second later after the Kelli said that, the fire alarm was soon pulled and a ringing was heard softly from inside; with his strong muscles Tristan lifted up Kelli into his arms; who was literally surprised and raced away. "Lilly come on? lets go to edge of the forest trail!"  
Lilly didn't move, she was staying watching the fire inside, suddenly she started running toward the doors, Tristan and Kelli watched ways away, from the doors, as Lilly pull open the doors, and went inside. "is she this nuts?" asked Kelli over the crackling of the flames.

Tristan shrugged his shoulders, as she watched his sister vanish inside; for a second before he turned around and raced to the lake.  
Rosella and Kuro stayed in the tree and noticed the fire; Rosella heard students getting to the exits, suddenly leaped down from the tree and shifted back to normal "we can't stay here Kuro... its far dangerous!" she says and grabbed him off the branch making him snap at her for a second.  
"hey watch the cute fur and the sun!" he spoke.

"sorry... but the flames could reach us any moment!" she says and put him on her back, under her hair. "I also need to find Jinx and Kaora to see if they are alright!" she yelled racing away.

As Lilly raced through the doors of the Foods Labs, past the escaping the students and the professors and assistants escorting them out of the university. She halted delicately facing her sight in smoke; somehow she felt connection and led herself through the smoke to where the Fire is, A element from a stove has burst in flames with Dongli standing there with a extinguisher trying to get it work, with a burnt Chicken Nugget platter on the stove burner. "ah you got to be kidding me? Dongli why did you put that on Fire!" yelled Lilly annoyed at her roommate

"one I didn't even put that on fire it was my cooking buddy who ran away.. when the food bursts in flames?" asked Dongli bewildered "it wasn't the first thing that happened, plus apparently Chicken Nuggets is flammable"

Lilly blinked at Dongli, at the second sentence she responded of; she ignored that and focused on the first sentence. "sure..and you are too slow on figuring out that Fire Extinguisher" pointed Lilly as she stepped forward as she felt the urge of the energy of the flames.  
"well—" started Dongli, before Ana bursts through the smoke behind Lilly, as she held out her hand half way. as she spoke "I just felt some energy—" she started before Lilly and Dongli faced Ana as Dongli still was holding the extinguisher. "Sorry I didn't realize that... I can go..." she says as she backed away.

"no need to go Ana, if you feel the same way as I perhaps we can stop this fire together..." suggested Lilly  
"oh okay... " nodded Ana trying to get the words out.

***

Rosella raced toward, the parking lot; when she stopped dead in her tracks when she found Jinx drive into the lot. Rosella sighed softly, relieved when she saw Jinx. _she must have been sleeping in... she thought._ "Jinx!" cried Rosella

Jinx noticed Rosella as she parked in her reserved spot, then noticed everyone outside of the school. "Rosella? He—what's going on?" she asked as she moved the car in complete stop and rolled down the window.  
"oh someone accidentally put something on fire..." shrugged Rosella

"What?" asked Jinx surprised, her eyelids were shot up and she stared at Rosella. "any location it was set in?"  
"I am not too sure... may I?" she asked putting her hand against her passenger door handle wanting to sit.  
Jinx nodded, and welcomed her to sit in her passenger seat. Rosella opened it up and slid down trying not to squish Kuro in the process; when she sat down on the seat. "..it looked like it was from the foods laboratory.." she finished while slammed the door.

Kuro leaped from Rosella's shoulder and on the middle spot that separates from the drivers and passengers seat, that opens up. stiffly gloweringly at Rosella from not warning him to move; when she sat down. "oh thats bad, sorry I didn't even get in earlier I stayed overnight to finish something and ended up sleeping in.. past 2:00pm" responded Jinx with a sigh.  
"its alright?" she says reaching out her hand to pat her arm' but Jinx accepted it naturally for the one time, though it was very awkward.

***

"well don't just stand there Ana, help me?!" yelled Lilly very impatiently feeling the tension between the girls and the flames that is fast growing.

"do it before the fire tracks come?" gasped Dongli freaking out as the flames rose more, toward her which she shifted away grabbed a towel and started to batting the towel at the flames.  
Lilly and Ana started to cough when the smoke went over to them. "Dongli your not helping?" gagged Ana under the smoke and Lilly just rolled her eyes.

Dongli stopped batting the towel and causally stepped aside, tossing the towel off to the side and went under the smoke, on her belly. Lilly looked at Ana, had lifted out her hand.

Lilly reached out her free hand out and hovered it over; near the flames. Ana motioned her free hand and did the same; both of the girls are feeling the heat of the flames and the connection with the rising flames, is feeling intense with the seasonal power; Lilly smiled solely at the energy, Ana just frowned unconcerned with the energy.

Just until they started to press their hands on the flames. three firemen entered the laboratory, one holding the hose and spotted the flames on the element, with a professor holding a mask over her nose and mouth . "it's right there..." she started pointing at the rising flames, before noticing Lilly and Ana, she didn't notice Dongli under later on. "what are you two students doing here?" she asked "all the students supposed to exit the university now!"

Lilly looked at the professor, surprised, she let go of Ana's hand " we can't explain, but this has to be done... " she says almost yelling at the professor and forcefully used the magic energy, she was feeling in the rising flames and actually saw it enter her body through her hands. magic sparks flew around the flames as it recognized.

Ana followed briefly, magic sparks flew around her too; before the firemen with the hose, turned on the hose and water blasted across the way, Lilly and Ana gasped and was sent flying across the room, putting the fire out.  
Dongli lounged on her belly and laughed as the water hit heft roommate. "well that was exciting?"  
Smoke soon surrounded the room.  
  
Lilly huffed, rolling her eyes and sent a message to dongli, by sending a mini phoenix at her, but it vanished, she also didn't even notice the mini phoenix; when it was in front of Dongli. "thats enough..." she growled laying on her belly; soaked from the water and tapped her nails against the floor.

Ana sat up and got up from the floor. only to find the Professor approaching the two of them' arms crossed. "Are you two serious, you could have gotten seriously hurt?!" yelled the professor  
Lilly shrugged getting up, glaring at the professor with her arms crossed and a frown on her face "we were going to use— uhm... we were going to help..." she spoke lightly clasping her hands together, smiling at the professor.

"but—ugh I will specifically let this out as a warning... just leave the school, for now so we could clear the smoke..." she pointed harshingly at the door.

Ana, looked at the professor, and walked slowly out obeying the order, Dongli hopped up and slightly raced out in a jump like walk; Lilly marched out after one stare and huff.


	8. Phone Call

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning and Rosella was in her dorm room. Kaora had to step out of the room, for a second to do something. Rosella was left alone and she was mostly wrapping a gift for Jinx; she got during the week. Rosella had no ideas how she would get to the location on the invitation Jinx gave to her in the first of the year, or after she had stood up to her, when Katy was literally bumped into her in the bathroom and tried to get into the free stall; before she was able to. with the mention of the popular essix girl, Rosella spat out some spit, away from the wrapping paper, at this rate, Rosella hardly cared at all for that girl.

When Rosella was half way done she heard her phone going off, she wondered who it is so she got off her bed leaving her half ribbon wrapped up for her box. She picked up her phone and she noticed her father calling her, with a new message from Kuro. she ignored the message for now and tapped the call and held it up to her ear, she spoke "hello father?" she responded casually   
Rosella heard the other end pick up, and Simon's voice was soon heard over on the other end. "Rosella, Darling how's university going? I bet you had sharp grades as always.." he says overjoyed

Rosella blinked unimpressed, at how her father is acting, in fact he didn't know anything about her at all. especially not wanting her to even date anyone other than a normal human. she has always been set up on blind dates, in high school and before she left the small town she was born and raised "yeah its doing well, I'm doing well... I had met eight friends, I enjoy hanging out with one of which is my roommate..." explained Rosella as she spoke into her phone, before holding it up to her ear again.

"thats fantastic Rosella, I just bet you enjoy your time and I hope you didn't get into trouble with any of them... you know how I will be..."

Rosella stared blankly as she went back to her bed to continue, wrapping her gift for Jinx "no, no...what? cut to the chase Dad, why are you calling me? This doesn't have any thing to maybe forcing me in a relationship is it?" she asked overwhelmed while shaking her head, "you know how I feel about that"

Rosella put the bow on the wrapped present and then attached the card. "well actually yes, I know a friend who I worked with who has a son, I know you would really like" he says over the phone.  
"seriously? I wouldn't like.. what's the sons name?" Rosella spoke while rolling her eyes.   
"the son is named Lewis Nathrine, and he has most in common.." responded her father over the phone and he seem overjoyed.

Rosella shook her head, and went into a small term of thought. that would seem to make her unresponsive. she doesn't get why her father would set her up again with this guy, she never really knew, completely disregarding the fact she likes someone else. and that someone else is a pureblood vampire. Rosella slightly wanted to have a mix in the family tree; but according to her mother and father that won't happen. it always has to be human and werecat. "Father please stop presuing me to date other humans, when i am part one, what if I chose to date a vampire instead what are your thoughts?" she asked getting fed up with the conversation between her father about Lewis.

"what are my thoughts well, I wouldn't like that you do know vampires kill and turn humans to vampire.. but oy who knows how they react to a werecat.." he said over the phone in thought.

"well what if I told you that i have a crush on one.. and he does too" she insisted over the phone.  
All Rosella heard was laughter at the moment and a call out to Lavender on the other side. Rosella had flushed cheeks, hearing more laughter on the other end; before her father spoke again "Rosella be real, I'm sure you will enjoy this boy I set you up with?" he spoke with a small laugh, in his voice "let me send you a picture of this guy who I think you should get know?"   
"your not even listening to me what if I actually do have a crush on a pureblood vampire!"  she yelled out over the phone; before hanging up on her father in anger, before tossing it in her silver backpack.

Rosella was fed up, and she was furious; she grabbed anything nearby and knocked it off in angry. when she is angry and her werecat features show up and it was hard for her to calm down afterwards. Rosella had no idea her cat fangs grew out and became sharper, but when she heard voices of Kaora and Jinx came on the outside of the door; Rosella jerked upward and gasped hearing the voices and put her gift in her backpack, with her swimsuit. unaware of her fangs spiking out, as she zipped it up. she swung it over her shoulder by just seconds Kaora opened the door and walked in with Jinx not far behind  "Rosella Jinx is here" she responded   
As Rosella began to speak; she felt her cat fangs, in the way of her tongue. she quickly nodded and went beside Jinx trying to pull her to get going.  Which got Kaora's attention, "is something wrong Rosella?" she asked

Jinx just looked at Rosella, who was panicking a little she made some signals near her mouth half hidden from Kaora's sight. Jinx gasped quietly at Rosella. Rosella nodded, and used her thumb at the door. Kaora looked supisious at the way Rosella was acting toward her, like she has something that she isn't telling her and it seems like Jinx also knew about it. "oh sorry Kaora, I think we should start to go down to my vehicle now?" she says and starting to lead Rosella to the door.

Rosella looked back at Kaora and did some basic hand signings, she was forced to learn from her mother, whenever her anger flashed outwards. she used a I am sorry.. Kaora had no idea what Rosella was doing, since she doesn't know sign language. "happy birthday Jinx" responded Kaora as she waved her hand at Jinx

by the time Kaora said that, Jinx was about to close the door. "oh thanks" she said quickly before closing it.

Kaora sat down on her bed, as she noticed the mess on Rosella's side of her room, she got up and went over to tidy it up for her best friend and roommate whispering to herself, suspiciously  "what are you hiding Rosella?" she asked whilst picking things up.

***

As Rosella and Jinx made their way down; Rosella explained to Jinx about earlier phone call with her father and how she had gotten so angry to where she tossed most of her belongings down to the floor and making her cat fangs grow out and much sharper. well tried to at least, since most of the students staying in the Western Edge Hall Apartment they pass by as they were heading out was calling out happy birthday's to Jinx which  has to shut herself up and completely ignoring Rosella while at it.

"well thats the end of it, thats why my fangs grew" spoke Rosella through her fangs, as both if them got out of the elevator.

"that's interesting, and I feel sorry having your father set you up with that boy.. like that typical of parents.." she says   
"I know, it seems he doesn't trust me on my  love life... I even told him specifically I have a crush on a pureblood vampire... but he just laughed! could you believe it!" snapped Rosella

Jinx looked at Rosella with worry, when she saw Rosella start to get fur in her ears and longer ears. Jinx pulled her out of the doors, exiting the building and quickly to her car where she beeped the remote and opened the passenger seat and sat Rosella down, before closing the door and rushing over to otherwise; but before she got in Katherine Collie showed up out of the blue by pulling into the space next to her. "Hey Jinx,happy birth day to you" she says  cheerfully

Jinx turned around hiding her view at Rosella. "uh huh th— wait what gives?" she says "somehow you were mean but now your nice?"

Jinx casually stepped forward, toward Katy's car; before she quickly raced over and got into her car, before Katy got out. she the quickly grabbed the seatbelt and put it over her. Rosella had her hands over her ears, but she was glaring at Katy through  Jinx's window of the car, mouth closed.

Jinx then pulled on the wheel and put the key in and backed out quickly, before Katy  could do something terrible and sped off and out of the parking lot, rather quickly.


	9. Jinx's Family

By the time, Jinx pulled into her family's driveway, Rosella had calmed down and her werecat signs disappeared but her fangs; which just turned to her ordinary cat fangs, that seems hidden from ones eyesight. "I'm glad to be here with you Jinx" she started when the car went to a stop and Jinx had swiped at the gear to put it in a permanent stop, before turning to Rosella with a smile on her face. as Jinx heard a loud yell coming from outside of her car.

Rosella freaked out and tried to duck down, under the dashboard of Jinx's car; but turned out it was only from Siria Jinx's younger sister who was thrilled to see her, Jinx chuckled at Rosella's reaction.  "it's alright Rosella, its just my sister that is making the noise" she said calmly   
Rosella blushed in embarrassment, sitting up in the seat once more "oh..." she said lightly.

Jinx looked at Rosella, before taking out her key beckoning for Rosella to climb out of her mobile vehicle. Rosella removed the seat belt and grabbed her backpack, while her free hand is on the inside handle. she heard a click and pushed the door opened, shifting her body to get out. Rosella turned to Jinx as she did the same to exit from the drivers side of her car, except reaching over in the middle the backseat to pull over her bag.

Rosella then saw Siria bombard into Jinx's side right into a hug. Jinx literally let go of her bag that went smack down on the driveway as Siria hugged her big sister. Rosella got out and stretched a bit while chuckling, she grabbed her backpack and pulled it out and over one shoulder before closing the door again. she walked around to the left side of the car. "Sireena, please... " she says blushing embarrassingly and rolling her eyes.

Rosella chuckled, as she approached Jinx's side. "well thats just hilarious..." she started before Jinx looked over at her not saying anything about it; though Rosella could guess what she is thinking and it wasn't pleasant. Rosella put her hands in her jeans and went quiet; while biting her lip with a small wiggle of her body looking slightly away. "alright"

Jinx plied her sister's arms off her. "okay thats enough of that" she says at Siria as she moved her hands off her and backed away a little bit. "why don't you run back to the house and tell our parents that returned" she whispered to Siria.  
Siria blinked and turned around overjoyed that Jinx spoke. "alright" she squeaked and raced back to the house.

Rosella grinned spontaneously at Jinx and started to whistle quietly. Jinx reached for her bag to pick it up and then put it over her shoulder. she used her arm and pushed the drivers door closed. Jinx blinked hearing Rosella whistle. "I know what your thinking Rosella and I would appreciate for you to stop" she spoke before she faced her friend.

Rosella smiled at Jinx, stopping from swaying and her thoughts that were going in her head. "okay... really I never once knew you have low emotional investment.. and that seems likely"   
Jinx shrugged' shaking her head slowly. "yeah, its just my sister always..." started Jinx slightly looking at the ground; before Rosella placed her hand on her shoulder smiling at her friends softly.  
"don't worry about it, I have three siblings one if which always looks up to me and hugs the death of me.. " she chuckled

Jinx nodded and grabbed Rosella's hand; started to walk over to the house with their gear in hand, beforehand Jinx turned around and beeped the remote at her car to lock it. Rosella felt the sensation came off of the flowers and bushes; well almost from everything around her. Rosella blinked surprised, feeling comfortable.

Jinx noticed Rosella, and realized that she was gaining the energy. Rosella was about to shift into her cat form to run through the yard, but quickly grabbed her arm and brought her over to her front door.   
"Jinx what did you do that for?" snapped Rosella   
"sorry but you were going to run through my family's yard... and was about to show your secret" Jinx whispered under earshot to Rosella.

Rosella opened her mouth to speak, until the door opened up and what a coincidence it's Jinx's father, Scott at the door; he ran all of the school boards as a head boss, one of which was connected to Starlight University, so it wasn't hard to get his daughters in a good school. Rosella nodded at Jinx, before grinning. "I thought I heard you out here Jinx" he says holding the door open.

"oh I haven't seen you for so long dad" gushed Jinx.  
"how's your grades at starlight university and I heard you were the council president" he responded  
"my grades are fine and About that, I stepped dow—" Jinx cut herself off as she stared at Rosella.  
Rosella stepped aside, letting the two catch up, Jinx beckoned her hand over to Rosella to joined them. Scott blinked surprised as when Rosella joined them. "what happened with Katherine Collie?" he asked surprised

Rosella growled low under earshot at the mention of that name. "Well she is no longer my friend, ever since she begin to control me around; days after I stepped down as the council president, because she spread a rumour about me and Rosella..." she pointed at herself and Rosella.   
Rosella looked at Jinx, a shocked expression lay on her face _she is leaving out the scene, she started and happened to gain storm magic... I wonder how she is coping with it._

"I see—" he spoke gently, before his eyes shot out wide realizing that it was great relief. "this is such great news!" he  yelled pulling Jinx into a hug, which she happened to be holding Rosella's hand.  
Rosella let go of Jinx's hand, before Jinx's father managed to pull herself; along with her. Jinx grumbled "dad" under her breath. Rosella chuckled softly, amusement flashed across her eyesight.

Jinx used her weight to push away her father or tried to at least because she knew how he enjoys working out at the gym. Scott realized that she has low emotional investment and let her go. Jinx fell to the porch on her hands and knees; before hoping to her feet again in relief. Jinx heard Rosella laughing beside her "I'm sorry Jinx, but I can't hold in the laughter anymore.. " she snorted in amusement.

Jinx rolled her eyes at her friend. "I could see that!" she huffed annoyed, before giving a small slap to Rosella's head' which shut her up quickly.  
"ow, what did you do that for?" she asked holding her hand to her cheek.  
Jinx shook her head. "I'm sorry for the excitement earlier; I just really didn't like that popular chick..." apologized Scott at the door  
"its okay dad..." shrugged Jinx.

Laria came to the door, as Jinx thought she probably heard the noise or maybe felt the fresh air seeping through the house "why are you standing in the doorway come on in?!" she invited.

Jinx waved at her mother; before she picked up her shoulder bag and walked inside the house. Rosella followed Jinx going through the door, slipping passed Scott and Laria; while holding her backpack strap over her one shoulder.

Rosella heard Laria call her and Jinx back; maybe just her, but Jinx turned around and stepped beside her friend.   "What's your name?" she says pointing at Rosella.

"Rosella Dream, I am a Starlight university student, known around as the intelligent one" she says dearly nervous.  
"she was victim to Katherine collie on the second day there. in the public apartment bathroom, no less I just couldn't stand there to watch so I helped her out." Jinx explained   
"Too much information Jinx, but good for you" responded Laria before she kissed Scott's cheek and left to head back to the kitchen right before she said to Rosella "it's nice to meet you rose"

Siria chuckled softly as she crouched in the den around the corner. Jinx turned around and beckoned Rosella to follow her upstairs to her bedroom. Rosella raced to the stairs and charged up after her; hoping to give her present.


	10. Vampire?

At Starlight University, Kaora was at thought, she writing down possible solutions as of why Rosella wouldn't talk; some of the ideas were impossible and out of proportion. she the torn the page and crumbled it; before tossing it away. "no that won't do" she sighed

Rosella had left with Jinx earlier somewhere; for her birthday. which she hadn't known about, or Rosella never spoken anything about it. Kaora heard a knock on the door, she started ti called to Rosella to get the door, but she looked over at her side seeing the empty bed, "oh—" she says and got up herself to get the door.

Once Kaora opened the door, she noticed Lilly on the other side of the door, holding her books in both arms. "Kaora do you want to go study in the library?" huffed Lilly in anger. "my roommate is being quite obnoxious lately I can't concentrate at all"

Kaora shrugged "Eh. I could need to get out of the apartment once and while" she spoke retracing her steps to get her bookbag and phone. "normally I work in my dorm.. these times"   
Kaora grabbed the keys from the bowl and left the room, while closing the door behind her and left with Lilly.

***

When Kaora and Lilly entered the university library, Kaora noticed Rosella's crush at the front desk, she quickly made eye contact and followed Lilly over to one of the tables where she sat down and opened up her textbook and then notebook. Kaora placed her bag down at the desk "I will be going to go browse the shelves Lilly?" she said  
Lilly nodded without lifting her head, "alright" she spoke.

Kaora went over to the shelves and scanned the books, for information on creatures. unaware that Kuro sensed her vampire aura; and is casually watching her from a far as she searched for some books.

When Kaora couldn't find any books, on creatures. she placed her thumb on her chin in thought. "maybe supernatural creatures are nonexistent and it's possible the staff of the university aren't comfortable with having books..." she spoke to her as she sense someone watching her, she got in a fighting stance after turning in the direction of whoever is watching her; she collected some of her shadow magic that she gained in that fight.   
"who's there? show yourselves?" she spoke with narrowed eyes.

no one came out in the open or spoke so that leaves Kaora to force the person that was watching her out of stalking her so she clearly raced to where they are hiding using vampire speed. She halted delicately behind Kuro. "Kuro why are you watching me?" she spoke loudly at him.

he turned around and backed losing his balance; from being startled by the sudden movement. "I wasn't just watching you, I was sensing your inner aura" he explains getting up from the floor.  
Kaora crossed her arms, looking him eye to eye  "I just don't buy it..you were stalking me..."   
"for a good reason, damn it." he says getting fed up a tiny bit   
Kaora doesn't look amused, she just raised a eyebrow above her hairline; without responding to Kuro.   
Kuro sighed "If you must know I was sensing your vampire movement, when you entered the library and if you want to know why Rosella wasn't talking at all earlier..."

Kaora had wide eyes; and she let out a small gasp. "so you know I am a halfblood vampire..." keeping her voice low.  
Kuro grinned a small grin that was invisible, to the eye "of course, I have known for a while..."  
"its not hard to guess, miss Kaora, mostly I look for the signs and agility... not just the inner aura.. that on a good day I can tell..." explained Kuro facing Kaora.

"why did you know that Rosella never spoke to me but able to use some hand language, you weren't even around the dorm apartment I share with her..." she asked narrowing her eyes at the pureblood vampire.   
Kuro placed his hands in his pockets of his pants; looking down. "she texted me, and if I were to tell you what Rosella is hiding..." he muttered softly letting out a deep sigh. "pretty much she is afraid of the outcome if others knew... only me and Jinx knew"

"wait Jinx? Jinx knew whatever Rosella is hiding..." responded Kaora.   
Kuro nodded his head, "she was there that day after I saved Rosella from getting squashed..she was somehow looking for me" he says   
_that was what Rosella was doing and the day she hasn't showed up in the cafeteria..._ "its not a big surprise seeing how she went to find you, I always knew she had a crush on you..." she chuckled.

"hey, I actually liked her to... in a way...but this chat doesn't make me want to spill her secret Kaora" he says adoringly remembering Rosella's white feline appearance. "I might add it is Rosella's secret to tell, when she is ready"   
"oh well, I might get her to spill the beans eventually plus she doesn't know anything about me being a halfblood vampire..." Kaora shrugged, and went to head back to where Lilly is studying and picked up hers and write it down.

Kuro frowned and walked off to the desk again; when in reality he took out his phone and tapped Rosella's number and texted her to know how she is doing. Rosella texted back saying I miss you, and told what are you doing. Kuro responded to doing fine, and getting bored..

Kuro smiled and put the phone away; then went back to doing paperwork, he took out a soda and snapped it open, then drank from it. When it was time for the library to close up, Lilly and Kaora walked out and headed back to the dorms apartments for the night. Kuro walked out and closed up when Estelle and Winter walked out finally before he quickly sped off to grab something to eat at a restaurant.

***

Kaora entered her empty room, as she went over to a small safe in her closet and opened it up, she taken out a juice squeeze or what is thought out to be juice; even though it being something else she then locked the safe and put it back in the spot OC the fridge and removed a glass she used a knife and popped the sack and squeezed it directly in the glass all of it and enough for the night.

Kaora started drinking it, before hearing a knock on the door, she stopped for a second and walked up to the door, she looked through the seeing eye hole on the door. Kaora noticed Katy waiting on the other side of the door. she gulped down all of the liquid before putting the glass on the small counter. with her hand on the door handle, anf her eye on the hole. she spoke "yes, what do you want Katy?"

"Kaora, hey can I come in, I have something for you" she snickered in annoying voice   
"what is the something?" she asked   
"I am not telling you that... its a surprised!" yelled Katy startled

"then I am not interested good night... and get lost" she says before locking the door with sliding the chain into place.   
Kaora turned around and went over to her bed, then laid down on it, before folding her night mask over her eyes with her noise cancelling ear phones over her ears and went to sleep.


	11. Birthday Party prt 1

As Rosella headed upstairs, on the second level of the house after Jinx; Rosella halted dead in her tracks, as she gazed around the second floor. It was at a decent layout; with a sitting area right on the other side of the railing of the stairs, with a TV and on one wall, fancy curtains was laced around the walls, on a curtain rod. guessing it was a windows on the other end, but it was alot nicer than her family's house. She can't imagine what her roommate Kaora's house looks like.

Rosella turned her head; over to where the rooms are located. Jinx halted and turned back on Rosella "why did stop at the stairs?" she asked Rosella.  
Rosella turned her attention on her friend again; who was at one of the doors. "oh just taking in the scenery" responded Rosella walking over to Jinx.   
"I see" responded Jinx as she opened the door, to her room and flicked the light on.

Rosella blinked surprised as she gazed around the room, "pretty decent, but lot more messy than my childhood bedroom..." she says as she take step in and ended up falling to the floor from a pile.

Jinx laughed at Rosella as she fell. "it wasn't that messy..." pausing for a bit before looking at what Rosella tripped over, she groaned eying something of Siria's and another thing of hers. "you got to be kidding me.."

Rosella got up while leaning against a shelf. "what is it?" she asked looking at Jinx, and around the room.   
without Jinx responding to Rosella she raced out and to the stairs, Rosella covered her ears, as she heard Jinx yell down the stairs. "Sireena, were you using my room as a closet!"

Rosella shrugged and tried to find the bed carefully navigating around objects, at least it wasn't that bad as Rosella moved to the center of the room; until she found the bed, moving away some stuff and she sat down, patiently waiting until her friend comes back. Rosella listened on the commotion out in the hall. she heard Siria's squealing voice and Jinx's angry voice as they argued outside.

"you literally had to store your crap in my room, when I was gone..." spoke Jinx harshly "just because it was the biggest room upstairs"

"I need more space in my room, for my desk and things like that... so I had to store my childhood things in yours.. not to mention Alya told me too" pouted Siria as she stood face to face with Jinx at the door.   
"oh here we go again, why are you hanging out with Katherine Collie's little sister? oh and yes thanks for her and you being at the west coast mall, Katy spread a rumour around starlight university campus about me and Rosella..." argued Jinx

"I'm sorry... wait that was you..." started Siria going silent

"you know very well, that was me.. I also didn't appreciate you throwing that rock at my windshield.... when me and Rosella were just having a conversation, before we went out!" yelled Jinx very loudly

Rosella blinked surprised at Jinx, as she watched the conversation go downhill, Siria started to cry. "I'm sorry... that I did to your car, I didn't want to at first but...." she cried harder staring at Jinx, pleading for mercy but was merely interrupted by Jinx once more.

Rosella placed her finger against her chin, wondering if she can interrupt them, _no I don't want to just interrupt, this is Jinx's issue let her solve it..._ as Rosella thought, she heard her phone buzz from her purse, Rosella pulled it out and noticed a text by Kuro she smiled and swiped and it auto opened her phone.   
Rosella had no homepage lock, on her phone and she texted back. Rosella placed her phone down and removed her backpack she unzipped it and pulled out the gift for Jinx; Rosella cleared things around the bed, until a spot lay open. Rosella put the gift beside her before picking up her phone.

"Alya, Alya, Alya... please don't mention that name to me again... " started Jinx in a angry tone; before realizing how upset she made her sister, so she ended up calming her voice quieter "I'm sorry.. for yelling at you... it isn't your fault... the collie sisters are the worst kinds of popular chicks out there Sireena, so I was expecting for you to meet friends that isn't like... I guess I was afraid that there was a repeat..." halted Jinx looking at her sister, putting her hand on Siria's shoulder.

Siria wiped her tears away from her cheeks and eyes; looking into her older sister's calm eyes again, tears filled the edges of her eyes in the progress "no you shouldn't apologize... our family has had some trouble with the most popular chicks.. I don't just want to upset you...so I will, just move most of my large things back to my tiny room..." she says and went to start grabbing her childhood stuff, starting with her scooter and a dollhouse.

Jinx stepped aside just watching her sister; try to carry her stuff outside of the room. Rosella stopped texting and closed her phone and putting her phone back in her small purse. Rosella grabbed the gift and walked over to Jinx with it. "so to make a fair point i think you should let her store most of her stuff in your room..." she started to say at her friend "I mean you hardly use your room and by the looks of it... it seems your sister has a point.. by having a small room."   
Jinx looked at Rosella bewildered for a second; before a light bulb went off in her mind. She closed her eyes and let out a deep sigh "I see your point Rosella..." Jinx says upon opening her eyes and looking at the gift Rosella held.

Rosella smiled and put it on the desk behind them. "you can open it once you..." she pointed as Siria returned and picked up her stuffed toy hamper to move it back.   
Jinx nodded letting out a deep sigh. "you really want me.. to offer for her to store some of her crap here, that she isn't using..." she says

Rosella grinned and nodded. Jinx then had an idea that she could offer to take her sisters stuff she isn't using anymore to the thrift store; when she and Rosella was heading back to Starlight University. Jinx went up to Siria and put both of her hands on the laundry hamper filled with the stuffed animals. "Sireena, if you want to store your stuff in my room, I am not stopping you in fact I could bring with me most of your stuff you hardly use anymore to the thrift store when I head back.." she says at Siria   
"really?" she asked   
When Siria saw Jinx nod, Rosella noticed her friend's younger sister squealed loudly and wrapped her arms around Jinx in thanks. "thank you"

Rosella grinned with amusement, at the excitement from Siria. Jinx noticed Rosella immediately and slid Siria's arms off her, thinking _okay that is enough of that..._. "why don't you go through your stuff you don't  plan on using and put it in some bins so we could carry it out to my car" she says   
Siria squealed and raced out, in excitement. Jinx sighed and approached Rosella again instantly saying "wipe that grin off your face.."

Rosella started to laugh, "I can't... sorry" as she slowly relaxed again; taking it a breath in and let out, trying to ease the excitement, it seemed to work for a while; until she laughed again. "no I can't..."   
Jinx then tapped her hand on Rosella's back. "I see... you just really needs to tam your excitement.. Rosella.. anyway what have you got me" she says and pulled out the chair to sat down at the desk.

Rosella turned around and shifted away from the chair, instantly moving; as shed watched Jinx touch the gift with the card attached "oh open the card first" she rushed out quickly.  
Jinx looked up at Rosella raising an eyebrow above her hairline and at the envelope attached to the gift wrapped paper on the present. "oh fine..." she says and carefully pied it off the paper then opened it up and pulled out the card.

Rosella grinned as she opened the card, then streamers and confetti shot out at Jinx and Dongli's recorded voice screamed out happy birthday you. Jinx closed the card and put it aside, brushing off the streamers and confetti from her clothes. Jinx faced Rosella angrily while gritted her teeth  "really? really?"   
Rosella chuckled "sorry but I can't find a card, that seemed decent enough for you so I Dongli and she happened to make that... trust me I regretted it from the entire beginning" she says

Jinx got up and dusted off the confetti and streamers, from her clothes all of it fell to the floor delightfully. "at least its not painful... but really messy" she says taking a streamer out of her hair.   
Rosella shrugged "Lilly did warn me, oh don't worry about the gift there is no confetti or streamers explosions at all once you unwrap it"

"I will be the judge of that" Jinx says nervously as she removed the bow and then carefully ripped the paper. until noticing a box and a lightning bolt long sleeved T-Shirt. Rosella grinned leaning on the desk, until Siria peeked her head in "uh Jinx a few guests have arrived"

Jinx turned on to Siria, holding the box  "Family or the people I invited from the university?" she asked  
Siria blinked uncertained what to say to her since somehow the person who Jinx hated most was downstairs and invited herself over, and her younger sister without an invitation, Jinx pretty much gave a invite to three of the Essix girls, those three are Kelli, Crystal and Electra.

"I don't know what to tell you.... three of the girls stated their invitations at the front door but there is...." whimpered Siria as she twirled her thumbs.

Jinx blinked at Siria surprised and turned to Rosella who also had a shocked expression on her face.  "in the meantime, tell mother to prevent her and that sister to enter the house or the backyard, I didn't invite her at all..." responded Jinx

Rosella gasped noticing the black, silver and purple magic swirling around Jinx's fists; anger bubbled in her eyesight, "Jinx no.... we don't know what or how to use magic yet?" she whispered loud enough for Jinx to hear putting her hand on her friends shoulder, making her realize instantly.

Jinx relaxed, the magic vanished and put her hand to her forehead. "sorry I forgot Rosella... and we should try to find information about how to control magic..."

Rosella nodded and gave her the box. "I really hope you like it..." she whispered.

Jinx smiled and took the small box.

Siria nodded and raced down the hall before retracing her steps "oh I also finished putting my unused items so we could carry it out to your car, I'm ready, when your ready Jinx" said spoke quickly and vanished again.

Jinx nodded at Siria and opened the mini box. some very expensive Lightning Bolt with black clouds earrings sat in the box. Jinx's eyes stretched out as she gazed at them.  "too much for a friendship gift Jinx? I saw these in the window of a shop when we were at the mall and somehow it was on sale..." stopped Rosella and looked how shocked her friend looked   
"Jinx?" Rosella snapped her fingers in her face.   
Jinx closed the box snapping out of the shock. "sorry... what were you saying?" she asked looking at Rosella.  
"I was saying is the gift too much?" she repeated

"no they seem fine.. I was just shocked afterall" responded Jinx as she placed it on the desk. "anyway I should greet the guests at the door.." she says   
Rosella smiled and followed her friend out of the bedroom, Rosella halted and swiftly retraced to grab her backpack and raced out and after Jinx, hoping to see who else Jinx invited to the party.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:  
> sorry guys, but I am ending this here; i don't want to overboard on this chapter, plus I need to think of my repeative strain in my left hand... I don't just want to actually hurt my poor nerves in my hand to end up writing the party scene on this chapter.. so reason why I have to split it.   
> see you and hopefully you will stand by, waiting for the part two.


	12. Birthday Party prt 2

As Rosella has followed Jinx down the stairs, They heard a over joyful scream from Electra as she has just been offered a donut plate, "omg omg omg ... Donuts with chocolate and rainbow sprinkles my favourite!" she says holding the donut to her face.

Crystal rolled her eyes and snorted "you all of the donuts are your favourites Electra, act cool you are at Jinx's house" she says sarcastically

Kelli noticed Rosella and Jinx has they reached the end of the stairs "hey Rosella, your here too, this is fantastic time to make peace with Articatix Members of the university!" squealed Kelli "oh and happy birthday Jinx"

"Tell me about it... especially when Katy drove expecting her late friend to let her in without a invitation" says Crystal  
"Thanks Kelli...and about Katherine Collie is she gone or...has she?" asked Jinx gaze traveling over to the front door.  
"Exactly Kelli, I really want peace with the popular chicks ever since that rumour Katy started of me and Jinx.." grunted Rosella walking up to Kelli.  
"It's just isn't right of her, plus she excluded me and Crystal that day... she saw you two asleep—" paused Kelli, when Crystal responded to Jinx. "I don't think she ever left..."  
"wait she saw us asleep outside the dorm apartment, the reputation has been ruined" sighed Rosella

Electra mumbled to the conversion as she was eating her donut rather slowly making sure to flourish the flavours in eat bite. She didn't even notice Siria, reach for a donut and walk away.  
Kelli nodded and was about to respond to Rosella, when Jinx let out a burst of anger and a half scream. "Okay time to make her leave..." yelled Jinx as she cascaded toward the front door, in a fast sprint.  
"Rosella are you going to stop her?" asked Crystal

Rosella shrugged as she doesn't know what to say to that comment. She couldn't tell that Jinx has storm magic.. that will make things worse. So she just changed the subject. "so how's your love with Tristan, Lilly has never stopped talking about you and her hot big brother...Kelli" grinned Rosella, wiggling her eyebrows, in amusement with a short giggles toward Kelli.  
Kelli blushed at the comment. Crystal smirked "what's this with you and the hottie of the university?"  
"n-nothing" Kelli stammered.

***

After Jinx reached the front door of the house she opened the door and she gazed out across the driveway; until she saw a red car with a open roof at the end of the driveway. Katy was in the drivers seat. "Katherine Collie! What did I just say?" yelled Jinx as she stormed out and walked up to her vehicle.

"I can't remember what you said honestly..." she says while putting on makeup.

Jinx slammed her hand against the vehicle, there was a clang when she slammed her hand down. Katherine looked up into jinx's blazing stare.. but stayed calm. "well actually I want to just drop off my three club members and perhaps even hang out" 

Jinx took in a breathe trying to calm down, before yelling out the answer "but your not-INVITED!" 

"I never intended, to be invited Jinx, but somehow I just want to visit and hang out" she says

"honestly Katy, you were never intended to be invited at my birthday pool party, one you caused me to do your biding, before i had enough, two pushed rosella down, and three your attitude is starting to annoy me" spoke Jinx calmly with a breathe, before anger flashed against her gaze.

Jinx looked down at the ground, feeling the new energy bubble through her body and it is starting to swirl around her hands. purple, black, and silver colours leaked around her fists. 

Rosella gasped at the window, she was inside the house, eating some cheese and meat. she dropped her plate on the table and raced out to stop Jinx from using her new power. Without realizing Rosella seen her using her new power. Jinx raised her fists up, getting ready to fire at Katy. 

Katy blinked at Jinx, calmly "trying to scare me with a magic trick are we?" she smirked crossing her arms staring at the swirling mist. 

"I will tell you once Katherine Collie get out of here.. you aren't welcomed here.. and tell your little sister alya that she isn't welcome here" spoke Jinx with a grin " if you don't then you will be ridded by this-" 

Jinx raised her fists up and was about to fire the storm power at Katy, when Rosella screamed "Jinx! don't use!" after  Rosella skidded to a halt. halfway down the driveway as she sent a blast of magic at the ground, roots spouted from the ground toward Jinx, and tied her to the spot. 

Jinx gasped and struggled against the roots around her. "Rosella?!" she yelled against the roots, shocked at the outbursts letting her magic weaken.

Rosella walked up to Jinx, shaking her hand "you were about to show off your powers, I had to do something?" she explained soley dipping her head at her friend unaware that she got the earth powers.

"is it that what you did?" asked Jinx smirking at Rosella, raising a eyebrow above her hairline., looking at Rosella and at her restraints in consumption.

"oh I did, I had no Idea.. sorry here" Rosella gasped and concentrated her powers and lucky undid the roots before anyone in the house sees and wonders what was going on. 

"of course you did, ahh" Jinx fell to the ground once the roots went away. "wow sorcery" Katy was shocked at what she saw. Jinx stood up and looked at her, fiery blazed again through her, Rosella place a hand on her friends shoulder to remind her that the powers might appear. Jinx looked at Rosella and relaxed taking big deep breathes, before looking at katy "can you please leave, you can return at the end to pick up your comrades.. after" says Jinx

"I might add your weren't invited' spoke Rosella

Jinx glared at Rosella. Katherine shrugged "i guess i could hang out at the mall closeby for an hour and tow hours until this is over.." started Katy as she started up the engine to their vehicle and looked at Rosella through the mirror without turning around. she spoke "do- don't worry I won't let you live down that massive scene..Rosella" she spoke and drove off. 

Rosella had her mouth open and she watched Katy drive out of sight. "what does she mean by that?" she asked staring blankly at the distance.

Jinx shrugged "who knows? come on and lets go back to the house' she says at Rosella 

Rosella nodded and followed Jinx up the driveway again. 

 


	13. Lewis's Note

Two days after Jinx and Rosella got back to Starlight University, from lugging Siria's old stuff to the theft store on the way back. Rosella was currently sitting in the nearby park on a park bench at night. Rosella couldn't sleep,  since she and her mind on her family causing her to date someone she hardly knew. This Lewis Nathrine whoever he is should know that she isn't interested or of her parents meddling in her relationship. Rosella sighed dipping her head at the moon, "I love Kuro Ash, not this person" she says sadly 

Even more so she had to sneak out of her dorm, mostly by her roommate is somehow up at night in the dorm. Rosella always imagined her asleep, she had always thought Koara is acting sort of strange almost like she is a vampire. Rosella shivered at the thought, but she assume that wasn't true. 

Rosella soon heard something behind her, she turned and saw nothing there. she is sort of getting the feeling like she was being watched. as she then noticed something flying toward her. she screamed and dodged the thing, by leaping off the park bench from behind it. she looked up and over the bench, noticing something sitting there. Rosella stood up once more and gazed at the item. "what is this?" she reached over to pick up the base ball. 

Rosella noticed a note tied to it with a elastic band  "... and I thought no one is out this late" she spoke.

Suddenly Rosella heard a voice behind her, then felt hands around her waist. " guess again" the voice spoke, it sounded very familiar, but she couldn't be too careful.

Holding the object in her hand she skidded around only to realize that it was only Kuro. Rosella sighed with relief.  "it is only you" 

" why are you out late at night Rosella?" he asked

Rosella blinked mindlessly at the question, at first she didn't answer, she was stunned for a minute. she looked down, how could she tell him, about her family meddling in her personal romantic life, when things happen not top mention Koara is freaking her out. "well, I just wanted to have a night walk through the city.." she spoke dearly at Kuro, _I just had to get out to think..._

"oh mind if join you" he said putting his arm around her.

Rosella shrugged and put the ball in her shoulder bag, pretending she didn't just picked it up. _Rosella didn't want to get her crsuh roped into her family mess..._ as Rosella walked beside Kuro in the night, hoping to head back to Starlight University. 

***

It was the beginning of a new day, Rosella slept in this time or well she tried to when something was blasted directly in her ear. eyes went out wide as she clutched her blankets with her hands. "what the heck!" she screamed out only to be met with a snort of a laugh, from well I am sure you can all guess who. 

Rosella pulled the covers open, and sat up staring directly at Dongli , with blood shot eyes. "what? why?" she asked tiredly rubbing her eyes with her fingers., clearly pissed off but not as much to show her werecat features. "Dongli?!" 

"LIlly said to not do my airhorn anywhere in our room, or else she'll burn it with all of my detractions" Dongli explained with a frown and quoted 'detractions' with her fingers at the end.

Rosella was about to talk when Kaora woke up, and she wasn't thrilled at all by the abruptions from Dongli's chicken noise airhorn. "seems like Lilly  has a right of way to say that, and please don't go out of your room, daily sqawking that chicken toy" snapped Kaora while taking off her noise cancelling headphones.

"or you mean, mr dunkers, I had him forever" she squealed and pressing the airhorn button continuously as she raced around the room.

Rosella and Kaora had to cover their ears, just to keep from hearing the airhorn. Rosella gritted her teeth, trying to stay calm enough not to show her werecat features. while Kaora whispered something under her breathe and groaned on the other side of the room. "I think I am going deaf" 

Lilly heard the noise from the airhorn, as she just retraced from washrooms and shower stalls. she halted and opened the door to Rosella's and Kaora's room. "I swear Dongli stop continuously holding that button!" screamed Rosella holding her ears.

"oh but it is so much fun" giggled Dongli 

"I think my ears are going to burst" thought Kaora aloud over the noise over the noise of the airhorn.

Lilly gasped, dropping her things at the door and raced up at Dongli, tackling her roommate to the ground, which made Dongli let go of the button  of the airhorn to make the noise. "what  did I just say?" screamed Lilly, pinning Dongli to the ground.

Rosella and Kaora relaxed from the noise of the airhorn. "I swear.." Rosella started and stomped her foot against the carpet flooring. 

Kaora sighed, holding her chest, breathing slowly "thanks Lilly" 

"what did you say?" snorted Dongli

"I said, do not do your airhorn at me...or else "started Lilly with a yell, before pausing think it over, "or else I will burn all of your obnoxious detractions!" 

Lilly stood up and looked at Dongli "starting with this stupid airhorn!" she yelled and collected some fire magic in her hand.

Dongli gasped "not my airhorn!"

Rosella and Kaora gasped and raced to stop Lilly "NO LILLY" they screamed as they reached Lilly 

"what now?" yelled Lilly seeing Rosella and Kaora by her side. 

"we don't know how to control our powers a and you might set the entire dorm apartment on fire Lilly" explained Rosella 

"but... I want this airhorn destroyed" complained Lilly 

"I got an idea, let's just throw it out the window" suggested Kaora 

Rosella, thought over what Kaora said, "that's not a bad idea" 

"that will work," spoke Lilly in thought making her power vanish.

Kaora went over to the airhorn, and picked it up. Rosella went over to the window and opened the window after taking off the screen.  so Kaora could throw the airhorn out the window, hoping when it hit the ground it will break.

Rosella closed the window and put the screen in place. "there problem solved.." _well one problem.. that is._

Dongli fell to her knees, and let out a cry "no my fabulous airhorn" 

Rosella rolled her eyes and sat down on her bed; while Kaora leaned on her wall. Lilly went over to her things and picked it up as she spoke "give it a rest Dongli" she says out loud for everyone on the room to hear her.

"yeah be grateful, Lilly didn't burn it" retorted Kaora

Dongli sighed and got up to follow Lilly back to their room. meanwhile Rosella looked over to her back., a frown formed on her face.


	14. Lawless

After the latest development that had happened, with Dongli and her airhorn. Rosella's ears still can't stop ringing from the noise despite holding her ears from the squealing sound; she fear Kaora was still trying to adjust her hearing from that incident as well. Rosella was walking down the hallway heading to her next class, when she heard someone call her name; she looked behind her seeing that no one has called her, even in front of her. 

Rosella, walked over to the windows and gazed out and across from where she stood; couldn't see anyone calling to her. she then begin to turn away when a rock was seen and hit the window. Rosella turned back and gazed at the ground, there stood a guy with brown eyes, he had a pale skin complexation, he was tanned. he was wearing a blue baseball cape, green shirt, dark black jeans. with running shoes he was leaning against a bike and was holding is backpack. _that....that.... must be Lewis.. great just something I wasn't looking for.._ Rosella gasped as she gazed down at Lewis,  then growled and turned away, in a fast pace. "who cares, about him.." she muttered under her breath; as she reached her computer art class. 

without looking where she was going, Rosella ran right into Kuro., like she didn't see him for a second. Rosella held her head, feeling dizzy. she heard Kaora laugh off to the side lines, with a snicker afterwards; she was more concerned "Rosella are you alright?" she says going up to her roommate and best friend. "yes, Kaora" she says holding her head.

Kuro got up using a nearby table desk for regaining his balance. Kaora helped Rosella to her feet. "i am sorry..." started Rosella as she realized who she ran into just then., blush formed on her cheeks as she stared at Kuro Ash. 

Kaora whispered over to Kuro "I think she has a crush on you" with a hidden wink.

Kuro blushed at Rosella, hearing Kaora's words nodding to her. _I already figured.._

Rosella overheard and turned her head at Kaora, flushed with anger. she cut herself off when someone spoke from behind her and Kaora, that seemed utter confusion for both of them. Kuro faced him  "hello brother what brings you here, I thought you perfers to stay in the drama room jotting up some notes and practicing your dramatic passions" responded Kuro 

Rosella and Kaora turned around and saw pale male figure, with glasses on his face, his short hair is a golden brown colour;  chrisped with black lining the tips of his hair.  a long scarf, out stretched over his neck and down the front at back of his body with a nice dramatic clothing style it seems. 

Rosella backed up and right into Kuro frighten; then again both of them fell over. Kaora clasped her hands over her mouth and chuckled softly at the sight. Rosella helped him to stand up, or to his knees. "oh my brother, you had no idea.." as he begin to do a little show with his shakesphere "everyday is are thou bright, with every step in the right directions" as he moved his hands out in a very dramatic way, his scarfs moved with his actions. 

Kaora stared at him, a bored expression plastered on her face. "is this dude for real" she asked in thought and out loud without meaning too, which Kuro Ash overhears. 

"yes, yes he is-" started  Kuro with his arm on the table, but before he paused when Lilly walked through the door literally bumped into the guy that was overly expressing himself, that he noticed Lilly, she paused a pace a two a milaliter to the door "sorry.." she says 

"no need to be-" paused Lawless as he stared at the brown haired girl with red highlights outlining her hair as she held her books. Kaora leaned against Rosella who was standing beside her and Kuro; being in a slounched position, with his hands in his pockets. being right next to Rosella. 

Kaora cooed at the sight. "looks like..another articatix member is going to fall in love" she whispered in Rosella's ear. Rosella turned to Kaora, but couldn't figure out what to say, to her best friend and roommate. 

With Rosella, Kaora and Kuro watching the two of them. Kuro wasn't exactly watching his brother lawless and lilly, being slightly asleep. "no no, I should be sorry, for bumping into you" she responded as Lilly looked up at lawless, but when she did that. the air started to lie still around the two of them. As Lilly stared at Lawless in his eyes and Lawless stared at Lilly in her eyes back again. "whoa deep inside, I felt like I always known you.. ah.." paused Lilly as she gazed at him, and thought she never knew his name or had been; but she can't remember it.. it is complicated.

"it's Hyde Lawless.. or you could call me Lawless" he spoke solely taking Lilly's hands in his and lifted it up to kiss one of them; which made Lilly blush very red. On the outside Rosella and Kaora were forced to their seats, by Kuro Ash seeing the teacher has arrived and is trying and failing miserly to snap out Lilly and Lawless.

"what is yours?" he says softly

"Lill-" started Lilly when she heard an angry scowl from the teacher.

"Miss Lilly! this is not a love class, go sit in your seat" he yelled

Lawless and Lilly snapped out of the trance, as they stared at the teacher. "I guess I better take my leave.." he started to back out of the class, taking the door handle as he went from the room.

Lilly, turned her attention shortly at Lawless as he slipped from the class, closing the door, blush was still formed against her cheekline. she whispered " Lilly my name is Lilly" she spoke before the door closed all the way and Lilly went to her seat, noticing Kaora and Rosella across the way as they giggled lovely at her. 

Meanwhile out in the hallway, Lawless was walking swiftly yet casually back to the drama department of starlight university; speaking a shakesphere line about Lillies "A Lilly is as gorgeous flower, it smells so sweet, so wonderful' it reminds me on how lovely a beautiful name you have Lilly" he spoke as he carried on "Lilly...you remind me of a certain someone I fell in love with along time ago"


	15. A Fair?

In the Cafeteria, Lunch was going swimmingly. The line at the entrance is getting crazy, Dongli still takes all of the nuggets, before everyone else gets them; while Electra takes all of the donuts. Kaora was standing beside Rosella and Dongli "Dongli had it ever occurred that everyone probably wanted a chicken nugget?" asked Kaora 

Rosella used her elbow at her friend, glaring at Kaora with a smirk. "nope I am love chicken nuggets" squealed Dongli as she walked out of line, heading in the direction of their table holding the tray with the chicken nuggets in both hands. 

Rosella rolled her eyes over and followed Dongli, noticing Jinx just sat down at the table. She halted "you coming Kaora?' she says looking over her shoulder at her roommate and friend

"in a bit, but I got a real craving for those donuts" she says

Rosella eyed rolled, while shaking her head, she could tell her that the essix member whose obsessed with donuts; had taken them all. but she just turned around and walked over to join the friends.

Kaora reached the dessert bar, and eyes went wide their was no donuts left. "oh you got to be kidding me!" she scrowled below her breath and then grabbed a cinnamon roll and turned around only to go straight into someone else. 

Kaora's  tray went up and it went straight into the boys chest, getting the shirt all sticky. Kaora blushed and had taken a step back "oh I am so sorry.." she says alarmed and walking away sharply over to the table before the blonde guy would speak to her. 

 

Rosella sat next to Jinx when Kaora came up. "whoa what happened to you?" asked Rosella as she finished chewing a lump of meat. 

"nothing happened. Except me not looking where I was going, and rammed into a boy, with blonde hair" blushed Kaora as she dropped her tray next to Rosella and stepped over the bench and sat.

"whoa.. then why are you blushing" she teased

Jinx ignored the two of them and ate her food peacefully, like she didn't just hear the gossip around the table and it looks like Estelle and Winter are also ignoring it too, but they were reading their books while eating. next to Dongli who was scorffing down the nuggets without a care. 

"no no.. not really.. besides where is Lilly" asked Kaora changing the subject on Rosella. Rosella grinned sheepishly at Kaora as to why she would change the topic on her. 

"I saw her, heading out into the greenhouse, as I was heading out with the drama teacher assistant" spoke Jinx looking at Kaora "while was helping move things around out there" 

Rosella cooed deeply leaning close to Jinx's side.  "she is in love with him.." she murmured in her ear

Kaora clasped her hands and leaned into Rosella's ear "like you are crushing on Kuro" she snickered

Jinx pushed Rosella away, as she was feeling very uncomfortable, with having Rosella in her personal space. Rosella stared at Kaora with confused, pink flush formed on Rose's cheeklines as she turned away and sitting back in a upright position, repeating under her breath, "I don't know what your talking about Kaora" 

"ladies please, I don't like to be coward around me, it feels uncomfortable" spoke Jinx "and I might add the gossip is getting old" 

Kaora nodded at Jinx. 

Dongli then realized something her eyes went wide and she gasped out loud "I just heard the fall weather fair was happening this weekend, there has been a hall of mirrors every year" she squealed

everyone just looked at Dongli, like she was even more crazy then she was; in a eerie silence. no one spoke until Rosella spotted Ana walking up with her tray. "sorry I was late coming in.." noticing the eerie silence "why so quiet?" as she sat down and noticed Dongli going on and on with something per use.

"anyway who want to come with?" she asked cheerfully

Winter and Estelle jumped to a confession and might possibly be a excuse, talking in  hushed voices. "ah sorry Dongli, we would like to go with you, but big crowds aren't our thing  sorry" Winter responded

"plus it would be fun, but we will feel like a third wheel" confessed Estelle.

"alright, Rosella, Kaora, Ana, Jinx you going?"  Dongli looked at the four across the table grinning happily. 

Rosella looked down and fiddled her thumbs, Kaora turned away and begin to whistle, Jinx looked down and went back to eating. none of them had nothing to say. "about that I don't fit in big crowds and I will pass" she says

"okay.. I guess I could force Lilly to come with even though she said no" frowned Dongli

Rosella looked up, Kaora stopped whistling and faced Dongli once more and Jinx looked up from her tray, and shallowed her bite "I guess we could go...but ground rules don't bring noisy objects at all" started Rosella

"don't get or win noisy objects. and you let us have some fun..." responded Koara before leaning over to Rosella and whispered in her ear "invite Kuro" 

Rosella blushed. "do you agree?" finished Jinx. 

"fine, I guess I could do those... and I won't annoy Lilly" snorted Dongli

Rosella and Kaora grinned, well Kaora grinned for at least a minute before she smirked at Rosella. Rosella stared at Kaora, wondering why she was looking at her like that. Winter and Estelle stood up "we are going to the library who are coming with?" spoke Winter

Ana raised her hand "I will, join you two too" as she got up and went around to join the two hardly talkative girls. "besides I don't feel comfortable with all the romance gossip, if you know what I mean" 

"great anyone else?" Winter clasps her hands together looking at the rest of the girls.

Jinx shrugged " I guess...I could come with you three.." she says as she got up, which made  Rosella notice.

Rosella faced Jinx confused as to why, her best friend was going with them to the library. "Jinx?" she asked with her hands out in a confused manner. 

Jinx looked at Rosella "sorry, but I agree with what Ana was saying...besides I would like to get to know more than just you Rosella.. if you know what I mean" she spoke in a sincere tone of voice.

Rosella nods at every word, Jinx spoke to her. "ah i see, then I won't stop you" she says and signalled to her to follow Estelle, and the two others.

Jinx leaned and whisper to Rosella, in a low tone of voice so Kaora won't catch onto the conversation, that she won't tell them about her being a werecat.. through very hushed tones; before straightening up to lock her lips and do the motions to throw the key away, before she joining the three girls out of the cafeteria and in the directions of the library. 

Once Jinx, Ana, WInter and Estelle left for the Library. Dongli jumped up after popping the last chicken nugget from her plate, into her mouth; squealing of joy. "who will come with me to prank some our favourite professors?!" 

Rosella opened her mouth at Dongli "Uh, sorry Dongli but me and Kaora has something to do out in the garden.."she  responded curtly out of relief when a excuse came into her mind. _she doesn't want to end up in trouble and have Kuro Ash bail her out, from Dongli's surprises again._

Kaora looked at Rosella confused. "we have?" she asked confusion lit her gaze as she stared at Rosella. 

"is this an-" started Kaora, before Rosella slammed her heal of her boot against Kaora's black and white left sneaker. she screamed in pain once Rosella had done that.

 Rosella glowered at her roommate and friend. a growl edged deep in her throat; as Rosella kept it from escaping her lips. _I didn't want Kaora to figure out my werecat heritage, and me being a werecat is the last thing I want the university to know about...._  

"well, we can find out when we get their my friend" spoke Rosella as she tucked Kaora to stand up and follow her to the University gardens in a sprint, kaora didn't know what was up with Rosella so she followed a single thought edged on Kaora's mind _why didn't she want to join Dongli in a fun prank..._

Dongli watched Rosella go with Kaora, as they left the cafeteria, she turned to the empty table grinning spontaneously. "well I guess it is up to me to do my fun prank!" she screamed and jumped up to the bench and down to the floor, before running out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Thoughts
> 
> looks at the audi... well I mean readers of this book; well that was a fun chapter to write about and I wonder why would Dongli seem to love pranking the professors, and why has Rosella made that excuse why she didn't choose to follow Dongli in doing? Did something happen to Rosella when she was doing a prank? *gasp* did she really get caught?  
> that my readers, you willl find that answer in the next chapter. Yaz out.


	16. Talking to Kuro

As Kaora and Rosella entered the University gardens. They stopped at how beautiful the plants and flowers there are. "oh this is so beautiful?" spoke Kaora clasping her hands together.

Rosella nodded. "indeed, I can feel the essence through the living plants and flowers. whispers of all things nature" she commented stepping forward. with her arms out absorbing the blessings of the plants nearby. A simple breeze flew through the air and whipped Rosella's hair from behind.

Kaora glanced at Rosella, as she stood feeling the power grow within her. "so you finally received your powers" she gasped at her friend

Rosella grinned softly as she turned to face Kaora, with her eyelids half closed. "yes, I did, I found the connections with Nature when I was at Jinx's house two weekends ago" she explained

Kaora smiled. "ah I see, you could've told me when you returned.." she says

Rosella turned around to face kaora; to explain why. "well, I needed to take rest of the trip back, I had to help carry Siria's old stuff in boxes into the thrift store.. so I was exhausted as it is.." 

"oh okay, then I won't push you more, even though I know, Jinx and you are keeping from me and everyone.. you might end up in a bad place" spoke Kaora in a very low voice with a slight grin.

Rosella blinked and thought on what her friend and roommate just said, before she opened her mouth to reply "what do you mean?"

Kaora had walked ahead, as Rosella thought on what to say, she halted and faced Rosella. Giving her friend a shrug. "lets not worry what I just said and keep walking.." spoke Kaora

When Kaora grinned, after she spoke, before strolling onward through the garden. Rosella could see a fang peeking out of her upper lip. Rosella turned away thinking instantly; her thoughts could be heard for the readers.. _Is Kaora a type of vampire?_

Kaora halted and looked at Rosella, seeing why Rosella is not beside her, she titled her head and called to her softly. Rosella blinked her focus away from her thoughts and walked swiftly up to her roommate and friend. "oh I am coming?"  assured Rosella with a joke after' "I just had to stop and think at first" 

"hah perhaps we could find where Lilly is and hope to make a appearance" she nudged Kaora in the hip with he elblow.

Kaora thought over it. "sure why not?" she suggested

Rosella clasped her hands together, excitedly. As she followed Kaora over to the floral greenhouse, where they heard Lilly's voice around the back, where the gazebo stood tall. Kaora signalled Rosella to a halt as the pair stopped at the side edge where they peered out one over the other watching the two love bird sat at a table, decorated in a dramatic theme courtesy of Lawless. 

Rosella ooed at ahead at the sight. While Kaora stayed silent and watchful.  "I really, appreciate this?" blushed Lilly.

"ah _a Lily, is just a beautiful flower and so are you?'_ pour you another drink?" spoke Lawless, as he held a pitcher of iced tea. Rosella recognized from behind Kaora, as the two girls watched the pair. 

Lilly blushed at the comment, and nodded at the offer. Lawless poured the iced tea in her empty glass. 

Rosella heard someone familiar call her name as she left kaora as she was watching the pair. Rosella stopped at the edge of the forest and she leaped over the edge of the fence, she was now wearing her werecat outfit, a fuzzy white cape, a green, pink, and white outfit with light brown knee brown boots. Rosella reached a tree noticing Kuro leaning against it with a rose in his hand, well not just one rose a bundle of wild roses, not just from a flower shop in town. 

Kuro turned on her as she approached her. "Rosella.." he started 

Rosella was astonished. "yes" she said

"these are for you," as he handed her the bundle of wild roses. "during the night, I was out and when I was passing a meadow.. I noticed these in the moonlight" he pointed at the roses, explaining

"Kuro...." started Rosella, finding something to say, underneath her heart thumping in her chest as she stared at Kuro Ash, blush formed on her cheeks "they are beautiful, even more beautiful.." 

Rosella halted when she heard a males voice, calling to her and out of nowhere Lewis was right near her, when she turned to face the direction. he literally came out of nowhere. "Rosella? I finally get to meet you" spoke Lewis as he came up to her without noticing Kuro was right there.

"hell-" started Rosella when Lewis wasn't even finished talking or so she thought he was done.

"besides the window... but you know what I mean, I have been searching for you from so many collegues and universities in the entire north america. or what was known ones you are interested in intending.." hammered Lewis onward talking about how he found Rosella.

Rosella turned her attention over to Kuro, but he wasn't there anymore. Rosella felt hurt in her chest that she could just tell him, why all this happened, she knew that the vampire was feeling hurt and regretful just about now. Rosella faced Lewis again who was still talking about noneless; anger bubbled in her chest, as she formed magic in her bare hand with ribbons wrapped around her wrist, as she shot a nearby branch somewhere above.

  "Lewis! look I am not interested in you, nor would I throw away this first crush I have on someone, just for my parents, don't you see my parents are just want me to be with a human being or a werecat... they never listened to me when they apparently paired me with you.. I don't care if you love me.. you only think you do!" yelled Rosella putting the wild roses in her bag while taking out the baseball "oh you can have this back!" Rosella tossed baseball straight over his head and into a river, getting the note wet.

Lewis was shocked at how far Rosella threw that; not bummed that she didn't read the note. _whoa what a wicked arm.. perfect for the softball team at haneson college.._ he thought clearly wasn't listening to  word, Rosella was saying.

 "you showing up at starlight university, made my boyfriend Kuro, run away... and you perhaps hurt his feelings and now he is starting to have regrets... Lewis just get lost... and leave me alone!" yelled Rosella as she turned around and bolted over in the direction that Kuro ran off in, despite she being a werecat her speed aren't as fast then a vampires.

Rosella walked in the direction of where Kuro was going, with her werecat senses she traced it all the way into the city and to a allyway, which stopped for a second she looked up to the rooftops. Rosella stared upwards in thought to where he must of flew upwards with those controlable things on his jacket or he climbed up using his claws.   
Rosella stepped back and closed her eyes, concerating directly on her powers, letting out a significant aura were she ending up floating to the rooftops, when she landed she opened her eyes seeing a greenish aura fading right before her.   
Rosella then started to take off, as she smelt the vampire's scent. As Rosella tried to leap the first building she slipped on the far edge and fell off it. Rosella tried to cling on, using her normal nails and it didn't occur to her that she was supposed to use her cat claws. When Rosella's hands gave out and she fell off the roof top, she thought it was all over for her, until someone grabbed her arm, Rosella looked up at the arm, it wasn't Kuro, instead she saw a black long sleeves with flowers on the sode; as he pulled Rosella to safety.   
Once Rosella was safely on the rooftop, she looked at her rescuer, it was definately not Kuro Ash, but a male with black hair, with a significant japanese wardrobe, he looks around five'six in height, though her eyes may be playing tricks with her, he was wearing black sunglasses. "uh, thanks..." she started to say before he suddenly vanished all he left was a sweet chime of a certain music around her.   
Rosella stood up and looked around the empty space, trying spot this mysterious vampire; but couldn't see him. Rosella thought for a second who was he? and why would he save me? ...me of all the girls... in the world... "mysterious.." she said out loud before noticing Kuro a few rooftops away.   
Rosella raced over to the edge and looked over, when she did that she felt sick to her stomach, "oh that was a long way down" she said briefly, anyone knew her she wasn't good with heights well how she got to the rooftops she wouldn't know. Rosella thought for a minute trying to figure out how to get to her boyfriend, without falling. "if it worked before, it might work this time" she said hopeful  
Rosella closed her eyes and brought her arms to her side and then the mysterous greenish aura soon surrounded her as she felt herself being lifted in the air as she focused on the roof Kuro was on, in front of her, then she opened her eyes, to know if she was near the rooftop, kuro was crouched on but when she looked down the sick feeling came again and she lost concenration, Rosella fell again, but this time she didn't have nothing to grab onto so she scream that could be heard a mile away. Suddenly Kuro heard her and dashed to the edge he then screeched letting him shift to his black lion form, just briefly; before leaping off to catch rosella and skidded to a halt back in human form on the opposite rooftop.   
Rosella was in his arms, panting before placing her on the ground and falling to his knees, while complaining to himself, with a breathe here and there. Kuro then put a hand to his face. "what were you thinking Rosella?" he spoke at once "you could've died.. what a pain"  
Rosella looked up at him, after taking a deep breathe and letting it out. "I'm sorry.." as she halted when Kuro continued on as he stared at her, or what she thought.  
"I couldn't live with myself, despite being immortal myself and all.. but I don't want to see you hurt" he paused taking in a breathe  
To Rosella, it had almost looked like he was crying, through it was hard to tell from the bags under his eyes and in general. "...but I-I had to talk to you, you ran off before I got to explain myself about Lewis and why he showed up.." she stammered onward.  
Kuro stood up, taking in a deep breathe and let it out; before he turned away from Rosella, "there is nothing to say.. Rosella, you thought of my feelings for you is stupid, how else is that human showed up.." he said full of regret.  
Rosella felt tears escape her eyes and fall from her cheeks, "you miss understood, I don't-my parents forced me into a relationship.. they are the..." started Rosella wiping her tears away as they fell from her eyes.   
Kuro looked at her once more, silence fell upon both of them. Rosella sniffed and opened up her mouth trying to say more to ease his regrets and her regrets, though nothing came out. Kuro looked away "what a pain... you are just playing with my feelings like I am a fool" he said before he vanished away.  
Rosella looked down at the rooftop building and her tears fell from her eyes. "it does matter, and I wasn't.. it was just my parents..." she sighed as she got off and stood up, she then felt rain fall from the sky. she looked up it looked like there wasn't a cloud in the sky; though was it raining.  
Soon Rosella heard a voice and a sigh. "big brother never believed you.. Rosella.. what a pity?"   
Rosella turned around as she soon become face to face with the male that a saved her earlier. "who are you? why did you save me?" she spoke fearfully at the mysterious male standing just inches away from her.  
"my name... well you will learn that eventually.. but you seems to need a shoulder to cry on my dear.." he spoke as he ended up close in her face with his arms out.  
Rosella put her arms around the male and it looks like he is shorter than her, much shorter at least 4 inches from her height, he looked quite average. Rosella sighed and wrapped her arms around his short body. Rosella took in a deep breathe before taking a step back, wiping her tears. "thanks..."   
"no problem... and sure hugs maybe boring but it may sure be comforting.." said the male as he backed away and vanished once more and the rain stopped as he left.  
Rosella sighed as got the courage to try to use her aura to get down from the rooftop, though landing on her butt she then followed her way back to Starlight University, back through the garden entrance where Kaora was waiting for her to return.  
Rosella didn't want to talk about it. she just grabbed the wild roses from her purse and tossed them in the trashcan and went into the building.  
Lilly came up to Kaora with Lawless beside her, "what's wrong with Rosella?" she asked  
Kaora shrugged "don't know"


	17. At the Fair

The Autumn festivial was underway, everyone around the city, or outside of the city has met up at this one location. even some starlight universitians students was pilings somewhere in the crowds or helping out at booths; it was early morning where the festivies were just been starting  up though more rides were closed. Three girls the other girl was somewhere in the crowd. They  were just standing in a center where people had expanded out on every corner or they are walking around. 

A hedgehog slept on Lilly's shoulders, since early morning sunlight can be too harsh on the fellow vampire. Rosella had her arms crossed gazing around "alright let's quit standing around and do something?" she snorted

Kaora looked shocked at what Rosella said, so has Jinx through she could picture something had been troubling her lately. "Rosella, is something wrong? was the reason you had disappeared from when we were watching Lilly and La..." Kaora paused and looked at the brown haired girl with transluent red lightings in her hair, covering her mouth as she felt embarrassement flush her in the face.

Lilly stood with crossed arms "you were spying on my lunch date?" responded Lilly in a question.

Kaora blinked mindlessly shocked. 'no no I wasn't.. we were..Rosella help me out here?" she asked her roommate and friend.

Rosella shrugged "seems like you have a excellent time...explaining yourself.." she smirked with her finger on her chin.

"you were spying... that is great thanks for the friendship, but I guess I will go my separate ways, for today..come on Lawless we could go have fun for ourselves.." Lilly says with her head up and walked away with the waking hedghog on her shoulder and vanished into the crowd.

Suddenly Dongli hopped up with a cotton candy in hand and holding a balloon; looking confused at where her roommate went. "where did Lilly go?" she asked

Rosella was the first to answer, since Kaora had nothing to say and it looks like Jinx feels uncomfortable at the croward. "who cares, Lilly had a right of way splitting our separate ways, for today... so we don't have to even look at each other.." started Rosella before being abruptly cut off by kaora.

"Rosella, what has gotten in you? you weren't like this days before.." yelled Kaora grabbing her friends hand, hopping to get Rosella to her senses.

"I am fine... Kaora, I don't need to explain myself to anyone...or to you" yelled Rosella directly at Kaora, a snarl grin perched on her face, half hidden from view, though she knew she can't keep up this act up forever. _What do I do? they will find out that Kuro Ash lashed out at me... my crush.._

Rosella forced her hand to be free; glowering at Kaora. "Has something happened with Kuro, we should be concerned about?" she asked startled.

Rosella's eyes went wide and looked down "I don't have the slightest idea what you are referring to?" she spoke sadly, before racing off through the crowd of people. Jinx blinked startled " I will go talk to her?" she said and followed Rosella.

"something..." Kaora started as she started after Jinx disappeared through the crowd, following where Rosella went. 

Dongli piped up excited "oh lets not let them ruin our fun.. come on Kaora you can join me..." she said and pulled Kaora off into the crowd. _since when did Rosella... started to act like that.._

 

With Jinx and Rosella

Jinx was walking through the crowd, trying to spot the familiar presence of Rosella, except she can't find where Rosella was, since there were so many people. she just kept searching for Rosella, through the crowd. "Rosella do you you want to talk?" she spoke while forcing her way through the crowd, when Jinx saw a whisp of something sped by. she followed it to where she saw Rosella sitting on a bench with a somekind of vampire, with short black hair, wearing a black sunglasses over his eyes, he was sitting relaxed beside Rosella. 

Jinx couldn't believe what she was seeing, she cleared her throat. "am I interrupting?" she said 

The male looked up, meeting Jinx's eyesight with a dull expression. "we are now..." he spoke softly.

Rosella looked down at the ground,not meeting Jinx's eyesight, but she acknowledged her friends approach. "Rosella, can I talk to you..." she paused at the male vampire as she added "alone" as Jinx moved closer to the bench.

"fine.. I know when I am not wanted" he spoke getting up as he laid a hand on Rosella's shoulder, looking at her with calm and caring eyes, before disappearing, leaving the music float through the air after his left. 

Rosella scooted over, for Jinx to sit down. "what do you want Jinx?" she asked with her head low. 

"why were you behaving so abruptly back there?" she asked smoothly.

"why? it wouldn't make a difference Jinx.. if i told you what has caused this, in me..." she sighed full of heartbreak and regret.

Jinx blinked over at the response, hearing some sorrow in Rosella's voice. "I see, but-" she started before Rosella broke out of tears and wrapped her arms around Jinx for comfort, Jinx was bewildered to say the least, but didn't bother to ply her whimpering friend off her, well not today at least.

With Lawless and Lilly

 As Lilly was walking through the other end of the fair with Lawless at her side, enjoying a nice sandwich. "sandwiches is quite the amusing treat, so tasty in every bite" mused Lawless, in a shakepherean tone, holding his sandwhich as he walked with his arm around Lilly. 

Lilly listened to him and nodded in every word, she narrowed her eyes as she spotted Katherine Collie with her pit crew and her younger sister, who she didn't reconized, they were coming out of a crowd "oh dear, here comes trouble" she halted, which made Lawless notice. 

"what's wrong?" he asked Lilly as he followed her eyes as he noticed her watching a group that was coming closer to them, he fixed his glasses, seeing the group. "well...." he started, before Lilly tugged on his arm and bolted around a empty boath that had been reserved. "are you out of your mind, I know those girls, especially the one in the lead..who I might add wasn't a nice girl that is for sure" she snapped in a whisper as she reached cover.

"I don't know.. what went down thou, it is the art of a human who hates.'.." started Lawless in a overly dramatic way before Lilly had placed her hand against his mouth.

"she isn't nice.. at all.. ah I would do anything to burn her." spat Lilly under her breathe as she eyed the blue haired girl with purplish-pink streaks through the hair. 

Lawless removed her hand from his mouth, with huge eyes overhearing Lilly's response. "thou wish to burn young mistress katherine collie, art ah thou not" he whispered with a mencing stare directly at his girlfriend. 

Lilly blinked surprised that he overheard her. "ah I... when I say burn.. I mean... get her back...expose her, for what she did to my two friends; yeah... not that I have powers that can really burn someone...because I don't" stuttered Lilly, with a small smile. 

Lawless nodded and smiled at Lilly's response. "well I thought you were.. nevermind" he said

Lilly grinned and leaned against his chest, chuckling, before glaring directly in the direction of the gang with a sinister glare at the lead. _Just you wait Katherine Collie.. your turn will be next.._


	18. Hall of Mirrors

As Kaora and Dongli walked in their direction. Kaora was still had her mind on Rosella and what happened between her and Kuro Ash, yet she couldn't think of something that could lead her to the answer, since she had no clue. Dongli was walking with excitment, up head of where Kaora was; until she came sliding to a halt when Dongli saw something, her eyes budged out of her head like she was going to explode. "what now?" Kaora asked trudging over to Dongli before she stared at the hall of mirrors fun center.  "seriously why?" she says with disgust

"why? because it is so fun, and you are going with me.... Kaora it will be fun.." she squealed and tugged her to the line that was waiting for it to open. 

Kaora groaned, narrowing her eyes, a single thought crossed her mind. _why did Lilly and Rosella walk off and chose me to get stuck with the crazy club member..._ As Kaora moved in line beside Dongli, with an unpleased expression.

 

with Jinx and Rosella

As Rosella and Jinx sat on the bench, in eerie silence. Jinx was wondering when Rosella got this quiet all of the sudden, she wasn't even like this when they met. Jinx was hopping to talk to Rosella on what had happened, slowly and surely getting fed up with the silence so she started to respond, "Rosella look, what happened and why have you been acting so mean?" she asked calmly.

Rosella looked at Jinx, in silence. "I said it won't make a difference.. If I told you..." she whispered, silently her eyes red as tears fell from her eyes. 

"then tell me, does it have anything to do with that other vampire that I saw with you earlier?" Jinx asked

"no.. not him... he just showed up out of nowhere....after-" she paused at let out out a cry before went into a hug, wrapping her arms around Jinx tightly "after Kuro called me a fool...." 

Jinx was shocked, but let Rosella hug her, as the golden blonde girl was obviously upset. "I see... but uhm... I need more information Rosella?" she asked before finally plying her off her, since it was getting a little tight.

"why would he say that?" Jinx asked 

"well, someone called Lewis showed up, after Kuro gave me wild roses.. but how he showed up, was because my parents, who they believe on this silly hatred on vampires, you see I don't believe anything that vampires are bad, like most werecats say they are to be... my parents has meddled and found me guys they think it is of their best interest.. either human or werecat... Before I went with you, to your family house, I told my dad swiftly over the phone that I was crushing Kuro.. but they didn't believe me.... all he did was just laugh... and said be real Rosella..." she explained through tears.

Jinx listened to what Rosella had to say. "well did you try to tell Kuro what you are going through?" 

Rosella just bursts out of tears, shaking her head. "I tried.. after I told Lewis off, I went to find him.... just to explain to him.. instead he said that he doesn't want to do anything with me.... calling me out.... to screwing with his feelings.. and running off... before that other vampire you saw earlier showed up again.." she finished going quiet again

"maybe just give Kuro Ash some time to be alone and hopefully he might listen to you... soon..." she suggested, before reaching out to grab Rosella's hands, smiling. 

Tears still fell from Rosella's eyes as she looked up into her friends eyes. "okay..." she said directly. "even if I screwed up the crush..." she started before that vampire showed up near her, which puzzled Jinx who she looked at the vampire. 

he placed a hand on Rosella's shoulder, "don't think like that, Rosella, I am sure my eldest brother had a reason behind what he spoke of..." he whispered

Jinx raised her eyebrow above her hairline as she watched Rosella nod at the male vampire. she closed her eyes and opened them again, and spoke under her breathe, "I really appreciate the comfort, Tsubaki" 

Jinx gasped falling off the bench. "what?" she said as she sat up and moved closer to the bench from the crowd on all sides, as she was shocked from head to toe. 

Rosella looked up at her friend, that had fell off the bench, concerned as she wiped away her teary eyes. "Jinx are you alright?" she asked as she went near her friend, leaning a hand

Tsubaki jumped back as watched the two of them, with interest. "I am fine Rosella, just shocked..." she replied evenly. 

"it would be fair to find something to do instead of sitting on this bench all day.." responded Jinx as Rosella helped her to her feet. 

"good idea.... maybe.." she said as she looked at the tsubaki, before turning her attention back to Jinx with a pleading expression.

"sure why not?" she asked as she walked ahead, with Rosella cheering yay, before linking arms with the male vamp as if she was leading him after Jinx.

 

with Lilly and Lawless

As Lilly watched behind the empty table slowly at focusing her attention at Katy, Lawless was getting bored of why she keeps on staring at the starlight university student and her gang, until a male with a female beside them came up with a cart of supplies "excuse me, you two are at our reserved table?" the male asked alarmed 

Lawless dipped his head and pulled Lilly to her feet, which utterly surprised her. "sweetie, what are you doing?" she said alarmed herself.

"sorry-" he said in a drastic and embarrassed tone of voice and tugged Lilly away, into the open. 

"what did you do that for?" exclaimed Lilly loudly

"well for reasons..." as he pointed at the crew setting up the booth. 

Lilly raised her eyebrow, when Kelli noticed Lilly. "Lilly?! your hear too" she screamed as she waved at Lilly directly pleased that she was at the fair too. 

direct sunlight landed on Lawless that auto shifted him to his hedgehog form, he stayed near Lilly in between her legs. "oh hi Kelli" she said going up to her, after picking up her boyfriend and letting him go on her shoulder again. As Lilly got nearer, Katherine Collie turned around after she let Crystal go pass her to get on the ride with Alya, who complained as Crystal sat down beside her.

"well well well... look who we have here girls, it is that red haired lunatic?"  smirked Katy 

Lilly halted and glowered, spatting out the end of the sentence, making the people nearby turn to face them and the group while the other turn away and flee as it is. "Lunatic? that is low, even for you, Katy!" she yelled

Katy walked up to Lilly, a smug like grin plastered on her face. Lilly got ready, hopping to show her powers in front of the essix's gang. A bell dinged and the ring started to move, even a scream was heard from Crystal as she clutched tighter. 

"oh I haven't forgotten that you called me out in drama yesterday?" she said

"what are you blabbering on about. I didn't sign up for any drama class this year Katy?" she said spatting out the words. 

Katy blinked shocked, shaking her head. "oh sorry.. that might be someone else with brown hair" she said

Lilly snorted.

 

with Kaora and Dongli

The Line as begin to shrink as the two of them walked forward, as everyone ahead went into the hall of mirrors. Kaora rolled her eyes as Dongli got excited every hour. When it was their turn to enter, Kaora snorted as they went into the hall of mirrors, not thrilled at all. Dongli skipped beside her as she raced over to the first mirror and made a funny face. 

Kaora sighed "don't just stand there mopping Kaora come to the mirror and make a face and move on!" she yelled so loud.

"fine.. if it will shut you up.. though may I warn you..." started Kaora as she faced the mirror, Dongli shrieked out as she backed up on the other side abruptly bumping in some people as she was doing so, those others says rudely shocked "miss watch where you are going?" they said

"no way!.. oh sorry my bad" Dongli says and avoided their way. Kaora faced Dongli crossing her arms "something got to spooked Dongli?' she said raising her eyebrow.

"nothing Kaora.. except... YOU HAVE NO REFLECTON!" she screamed as she cascaded away bumping into the crowd as they passed on by, with a apological response. 

Kaora raced over to Dongli.'s side. "about that..." she said as she got to Dongli's side who literally screamed above her lungs "YOU ARE A VAMPIRE!" 

Dongli dashed away, from Kaora as she screamed "get away from the vampire" around the crowd as she raced pass the people and mirrors yelling in fright. Kaora facepalmed and went after the screaming crazy chicken girl. "Dongli? I can explain?" she asked running after the screaming girl.

Dongli raced faster, until she go to the center of the hall of mirrors looking upwards, sunlight shone above through the skylight and the sunlight reflected off of the mirrors. onto the floor, casting out rainbows everywhere. 

Kaora was ways behind Dongli and she skidded to a halt. When she got to the center, admiring the distant rainbows reflecting off the mirrors in the center. "what a sight" she breathed completely forgetting chasing Dongli for a second.

 Dongli felt like she was about to faint, feeling the energy from the sunlight and the shining refections. she faced Kaora, and countered her voice on her friend. "hah, so you chose to stop because you are afraid that you would disappear vampire..." she joked with a serious expression

Kaora shook her head and blinked twice, hearing her friend. "huh, no.. are you serious, you seen me outside in direct like I won't disappear, Dongli.. yes I am a vampire but a halfblood one.. not a fullblood vamp." she explained

"oh my gos-" started Dongli before she passed out after a scream. 

Kaora leaped forward and caught her friend. "oh gosh damn it Dongli" she snapped as she carried her friend out of the hall of mirrors, knowing right away that Dongli had gained some powers that is strange like the six others, only two more to go. 


	19. It's over Katy

Once Kaora raced out of the hall of mirrors, using specular speed, holding the fainted Dongli, in her arms. When she halted she noticed Jinx holding cotton candy and a drink with one hand, walking a few feets away from Rosella a male vampire who is wearing a strange attire that she hasn't known of, but that wasn't at all Kuro, one bit. With one call ar them, Jinx halted and dropped the cotton candy from her grasp. "Kaora?" she asked

Rosella halted still has her arm linked with the short black haired vamp, who she made him halt, beside her. Rosella looked at who her friend was holding "Dongli?" she whispered 

In one shot Kaora was up beside the three of them. which surprised the male Rosella was with and ended up grinning spontaneously with a tilting of his head in thought _well... a halfblood vampire.._

"what happen to Dongli kaora?" asked Jinx

Rosella walked closer. delinking her arm from the male "Dong-" she started when Dongli opened her eyes seeing concerned faces at her. 

"what are you looking at me... oohh are you guys planning a surprise party for me?" she yelled jumping to her feet. 

Rosella, Jinx and Kaora stared at her in silence and Kaora blinked her eyes letting out a confused sigh. Rosella facepalmed and heard the male vamp beside her that was 4 inches shorter then her though 3 inches with his wooden sandals he whispered in her ear. "you have a weird friend Rosella" 

Rosella blinked and nodded in agreement. "uh don't you remember you fainted?" added Jinx

Dongli laughed at Jinx excitedly as she appears to be even more crazy. "nope, that was the-" she started when the four girls and the male heard screams coming from another direction of the fair, where most of the rides were located. 

Rosella jumped up looked around "what on earth was that?" she asked holding her fists up turning in all directions. unaware that the male vanished leaving a signature music in the air around her.

"I don't know... but-" Kaora started before gasping out "Lilly.. had headed in that direction.. you don't think?" 

"she used her powers.." finished Rosella shrieked out.

"if she had we need to back her up.." piped in Dongli running off to where the rides are set up.

Rosella, Kaora and Jinx tried to scream after her, but she was already racing away in a speed of light. Kaora shrugged "guess we got to go after Dongli, before she gets in trouble" 

"your on" started Jinx as she, Rosella and Kaora took off after the chicken nugget chick.

with Lilly and Lawless

Lilly heard all of the panicked and scared people around her, as she held her fire magic in her grasp. Lawless was just trying to keep the crowd calm and with Kelli and Rayleen. though Electra was off to the side enjoying a nice donut that she made for the biggest doughnut contest the fair has to offer. 

Katy was astonished of what the outcome was happening. "you have powers? how in the world, did you receive that" she yelled in a scarce tone of voice

"oh I wouldn't tell you, anything even for the life of me..." smirked Lilly flicking her wrist at Katy.

Katy, backed away while holding her position. Lilly flicked her hand and sent sparks at the doughnut Electra was holding, who instantly dropped it out of fright. "hey? that was my prize donut, you lit on fire" snapped Electra angered from it. "no one messes with my prize donuts" 

On the ride Crystal jotted her head at the commotion down below forgetting her fear, she  rolled her eyes at Electra. a single thought traced her mind. _you got to be kidding right? Electra and her doughnuts...._

"oh time to get burned... Katy.. payback for all those years..." chuckled Lilly getting nearer until vines started to grow in front of Katy. Katherine Collie gasped, as they sprouted before her and Lilly. 

Lilly was shocked. "what? who?" she questioned as she turned to face with Rosella with her hand raised out, Jinx Kaora and Dongli was standing behind the nature magic user. "Lilly, this is not the place to try out our powers? and especially on the headmistress's daughter no less.." she snapped at her friend.

"yeah we couldn't bare to lose you at the university" suggested Kaora as she moved and ended up right up in Lilly's face. she put out her hand and placed it on her shoulder.

"your right..." Lilly says gently as lawless has moved beside her. 

"I agree with your friend, plus it's thou art'nt okay" he says at lilly before going to monotone in a whisper "that wasn't alright... you could really harm miss collie.." 

Lilly nodded at kaora, before she could speak, she heard a police officer's whistle. Jinx had wide eyes, "oh dear.." 

Rosella vanished her vines and she called "guys let's bolt!" as she raced away after Jinx, Kaora following behind the scarlet red and golden blonde girls. Lawless picked up Lilly in bridal style and raced after the three of the them. Lawless of fantasticated in how fast kaora was going. 

Dongli giggled, before realizing and dashed after her friend. "wait for me!!" 

Katherine blinked and screamed in process as she watched the rivals vanish. Electra was still upset of her doughnut "my Donut.. my precious donut.." she frowned, facing a still lit with flames donut. 

Kelli went up holding a bottle of water, Rayleen followed behind. Electra looked up at what Kelli was holding, without a word she snagged the water bottle and unscrewed the lid and poured it all out on the donut. smoke filled their nostrils and Kelli stomped her foot after seeing Electra tossing the water bottle away. "I was drinking that!" 

 

***

 

As the four raced in the dorm apartment, They halted and sighed. Kaora and Lawless was the most shocked out the group. Jinx, Rosella was catching their breath. Dongli was still energetic and was going around about nonsense. Lilly sat on the bench. "I guess, I got to say, that I am sorry about sending my power at that popular girl, though can't risk that she needs.." she says sincerely.

"I guess that we can't hide our powers anymore, since apparently despite Katy's ways, I sort of used the powers when I gained them to hold back Jinx...that was right in front of Katy" blushed Rosella as she looked innocently at the scarlet red haired girl with embarrassment.

Jinx raised an eyebrow above her hairline; looking straight at the golden blonde haired girl nonchalantly "uh huh.. though I don't know why you did that..." she answers with a crossed tone

Rosella opened her mouth to argue at Jinx, before could Kaora stepped between them interrupting them. "I think it would be best if we try to use our powers so we can learn how to control them.. anyone in?"

"I don't want to know... besides I have to go over yonder... bye my precious Lilly full of flower" responds Lawless in a overly dramatic way and went up to Lilly and placed his lips on Lilly's cheek and left the dorm apartment in a full on dramatic way.

Lilly's cheeks went red and started to blush. Dongli cooed beside Lilly, and whispered in her roommates ear. "someone is in love" she says in a giggle

Lilly went all defensive on Dongli as she stared at her. Dongli chuckled to herself. "anyway I'm in, Kaora" ignoring dongli's giggling. 


	20. Time Demon

Rosella was dreaming.

she was standing in the gardens of the university, she looked confused wondering why she is there. nothing stirred when she ended up moving. "hello is anyone there?" she called 

Rosella suddenly ran into someone, she backed away as she gasped recognizing it as Kuro. her heart skipped a beat she was overjoyed but before she could say anything to him. he said something harsh and moved on. Rosella fell to the ground tearing up a bit, "this hasn't broken my heart.. I'm used to it I want to try to find Kuro to tell him the truth of why..." she cut herself from finishing the sentence when she heard someone playing a guitar. 

her eyes flashed in anger, when she got back on her feet; turning attention to the glade and around her, though it wasn't playing in her dream, but she screamed out loud a name as she woke up in reality. 

 

Rosella opened her eyes drowsily; holding her fist clenched tightly. she sat up and looked over on Kaora's side of the room she was asleep or so she thought; Rosella narrowed her eyes, sometimes she wondered how her roommate and friend always appears awake in the middle of the night. she is already suspicious of her, _what are you hiding Kaora?  who are you really?_

Rosella caught her breathe as she heard singing and that guitar; listening carefully she left her bed and went to the window, she leaned against the windowsill, peering out and down towards the ground she gasped noticing who she saw. Anger bubbled within her, though she was also trying to stay calm, making her werecat remains hidden.

Rosella opened up the window, letting in the night breeze, she shivered as she felt the first sign of winter on the nighttime breeze. she ignored it and flashed her angry gaze right at Lewis "Lewis?!" she hissed "what did I say? go away I don't want to be with you?!" 

Lewis stopped playing and singing looking up at Rosella "oh come on you don't mean that Rosella Dream, I love you and you know that" he said in a loud voice.

"no you don't! you are only doing this because of my parents" she spat showing her fangs 

"sure that may be true.. but you really peeked my interest when I saw you.." Lewis stopped when Rosella cut him off.

"oh will you just shut up already, I don't give a damn about you or if my parents wants to set me up... can't you see that It's clear that I don't have feelings for you and all you are doing is wasting your breathe" scowled Rosella in a low voice

"come now Rosella be real, you aren't in love with that lazy vampire are you? I mean your parents are trying to protect you..." responded Lewis from down below

Anger flashed across her eyesight as she stared at Lewis Nathrine. "don't make me come down there to claw your eyes out.. " she threatened gritting her teeth at him. "I still love Kuro Ash and my parents won't ever have a say in it.. because I blocked their number from my phone" 

Lewis then let out a loud laugh. Rosella slapped her hand against the windowsill and yelled at him.

"what on earth is so funny?!" 

Lewis stopped laughing, "you want to claw out my eyes.. that isn't possible Rosella.." he said taking in a huge huff as he calmed down "besides if you did, your parents would know.." as he showed his phone to the empty window he gasped seeing no one there, before hearing a yowl and completely turned on Rosella.

Rosella's cat ears grown out, her pupils of her eyes were slits; her cat tail was out behind her, even her finger nails has grown out and dipped over to look like claws. she was huffing "Lewis I'm warning you, get the hell away from me and leave me alone.. before things gets bloody" she hissed 

Until Lewis would turned around, he was met with Rosella lifting him up into the air off the ground. Anger flashed her across her eyesight once again, widening her eyeballs as she stared at him. Lewis was panicking and repeating to himself wondering when she got this strong. "tell me Lewis how much information do you even know about me?" she spat in his face her claws teared right in his shirt as she held him up.

Lewis didn't respond to her right away. Rosella then let go of his shirt with one of her hand and moved her hand that she was holding him over to the nearest tree; which Lewis soon hit Rosella then grabbed his guitar from the ground. 

Lewis' eyes shot opened calling to her to not break it, Rosella faced him "why should I?" she asked him flashing him an angered stare "you suck at playing it" 

"I am learning how to play that, and I just brought it!" he screamed 

somewhere nearby where Rosella was with Lewis, a very tall guy with dark blue- purple hair, wearing a jester outfit was walking, he soon heard commotion getting all excited wondering what it was about he chose to move off the path and head straight to where it is happening. though without seeing them, he can hear that it's not Rin Okumura causing trouble but more of some girl. His future senses can attract anything close by or further away.

"don't smash it.." Lewis begged, getting up to face Rosella.

"really? if you don't want me to break it you need to do something for me Lewis!" hissed Rosella letting go of the guitar with her left hand, still holding the neck of the guitar with her right and put her left hand up palm facing Lewis. her smile is in a sneer. 

"anything?" he says getting to his feet quickly in fright.

"tell my parents that I don't want them meddling in my love life, tell them that I am actually in love with a vampire and I am planning to find him to tell the truth about why you came...Lewis you ruined a completely good moment, you caused him to run away and not trust me.." she spat tears filled her eyes. "I'm tired of having my relationships ruined from my parents" 

Rosella cried as she tossed his guitar over, but he misses it and it hit the ground. Lewis heard it hit the ground when he picked it up he sighed that there wasn't a scratch or it wasn't damaged. Rosella then snapped out of crying. "that's why.. I am going to destroy-" she started before hearing someone coming.

"now what is even going on here.." responded a male who was surely approaching them.

Lewis then suddenly raced away, "crap security.." 

Rosella faced him "hey where-" she started, before realizing her werecat features are showing she then freaked out _crap why does it always have to end this way.. wait.._ Rosella blinked recognizing that the voice wasn't from the school district or one of the professors from Starlight University it was coming from the woods. she relaxed as she dropped to her knees. closing her eyes as she soon went calmed hoping her werecat features could disappear.

Rosella opened her eyes, only noticing that she still has some of her cat features still attached to her. _damn it.._ she got to her feet and raced away grabbing her white cat tail and putting it right under her pajama shirt. As she was running to back to the front of the building her key chain is in her jacket pocket; she saw the person that spoke from her perspective. 

" wait don't run away.. I won't hurt you" he responded putting his hands behind his back "I just want to talk to you...was that you who was making all that noise?" 

Rosella stopped, still holding her shirt down. "yes.." she gasped seeing a little green thing on his hat, she couldn't make it out completely. "look I got to go, or else my roommate will be worried about me" she said and turned around accidentally letting go of her shirt as her fluffy skinny white cat's tail came out of her shirt right in front of him.

he blinked noticing it as the girl raced away. the little green thing peered over the rim of his hat, "what are you thinking brother" it spoke

"oh it's none of your concern amaimon.. but if you exist.. I think I found a Nephilim or a demon.. I can't be sure?" he commented as he lifted his hand over and across his cape as he walked onward

"she looks like a werecat" spoke amaimon turning to where the girl with blonde and light brown hair disappeared from. 

"a werecat? intriguing... we got to keep a look out for her.." he responded 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note
> 
> hai, I hope you enjoyed this chapter, but since I am short of comments I would like to ask that every reader of this book to comment something they enjoyed so far or that you want to you can comment some constructive criticism.   
> please I want to improve my stories and continue to be motivated with writing my book so can anyone say some nice things to me on my chapters.   
> -Yasmin Rose


	21. Assembly

As the sun started to sink below the horizon, everyone was in the auditorium, for the assembly. the Essix girls are sitting together in the first row up front and being the new group in Starlight University was sitting at the very back row; known to be the Articatix girls, the girls with magic powers well everyone but two girls, who are sitting beside Ana to the right of Lilly and Kaora. Dongli was holding a foam hand and holding popcorn beside Jinx. who looked awkward or just annoyed really. Kaora looked at Dongli "you do know you don't have to take popcorn and a foam mitt this isn't a torment Dongli?" she asked the brown haired girl.

Lilly groaned and facepalmed. "please don't try... Kaora" she responded in annoyed at her friend. "by the way where is Rosella  Dream?" she asked changing the subject.

Jinx overheard them, but stayed quiet as she listened to what both of the girls are saying. "I honestly don't know, she told me she had to do something important.. though she was acting really weird two weeks ago" she said concerned for her friend and roommate.

"Interesting she might honestly be convincing Kuro to get back together.. with-" she started before hearing an someone below on the bleachers and then someone apologize before trying to walk up. 

"oh speak of the devil..no wait" she said looking at who Rosella bumped into. 

Lilly and Kaora went into hushed whispers. Ana overheard and shook their head, much to their dismay. "I can't believe that you two are so..." she started.

Jinx sighed, feeling bad for Rosella that Kuro went to her and they began to date over the past year. Kaora looked at her concerned after hearing her sigh. "you alright Jinx?" she asked facing the girl with storm magic. 

Jinx blinked and said something under her breath. "yeah I am alright.." she said with a cutesy face. _is it that the new guy transfer student... what his name.._

Rosella looked at the guy, with black hair and black eyes. "oh sorry.. I am trying to get to the top of the bleachers..." she started as she slowly got away from him, he blinked at her and smiled gently at the Rosella's long light brown hair that was currently in a pony tail she was also wearing a purple sweater, a pink t-shirt and long black pants, tied at her waist with a brown belt. her bangs and side burns are tied back either in her pony tail or behind two clips at both sides of her head. "hey aren't you the new guy that transferred to starlight?" she asked curiously

he nodded, staring at Rosella. "yes.. names Zeref Dragneel" he replied toward her, extending his hand at her.

Rosella had taken it for a head shake and replied "Rosella Dream.. it's nice to meet you?" she introduced herself "I can be happy to show you around the university sometime.. but right now I need to head up to where my friends are.. for the assembly.." she spoke

he nodded at her as Rosella turned around as she went up toward the top, where her friends are sitting. Kaora and Lilly leaned toward each other and cooed while with smug faces. The time Rosella reached her friends, she heard what Lilly and Kaora are saying "this has nothing to do with love you guys.. .. like I said I am in love with someone else" she said sitting beside Jinx, who looked down, not meeting eye contact.

"will you two be more mature-" started Ana before getting shushed by Estelle.

"hush the assembly is starting" responded Estelle paying attention.

Everyone in the Auditorium went quiet as the new head of the student council and followed by the headmistress of the entire university walked out on the floor before the entire student body, but before they started their speech Dongli leaped to her feet to cheer them on.. which made almost everyone turn upon her, well the ones nearby where the articatix girls were sitting, most of them just glared at Dongli. Lilly hit behind her hands rather embarrassed. Jinx, Kaora and Rosella facepalmed.

"woo hoo.. go headmistress Collie.. and the leader of the student body, Jinx is rooting for you" squealed Dongli leaping up to her feet rooting for them.

Ana groaned, before snapping at the crazy chicken nugget girl. "Dongli?! sit down and shut up!" they snapped "this is an important matter.. not a prep rally" 

Dongli stopped and sat down, heartbroken a little bit. Lilly put a thumbs up at Ana, for a second before she turned to the front again. Rosella looked down at noticing that Zeref was watching her. she blinked shocked as she saw him smile before turning away again. Rosella bit her lip as she looked down blush forming on her cheekbones, as she moved her eyeballs rapidly in an awkward fashion. Kaora noticed this action but kept it to herself by whistling away and staring at the front listening to what the headmistress has to say.

Jinx looked at Rosella; before Rosella caught her off guard, she went back to looking across again. Rosella narrowed her eyes at Jinx as she whispered low for only her to hear "anything wrong?" she asked

Jinx blinked and turned to Rosella. "nothing.. nothing is wrong" she announced sharply in a low voice.

"okay.." replied Rosella, turning her attention back to the headmistress; though what is bothering are questions that are currently going through her mind about why is Jinx acting odd around her, _has something happen? no... what is wrong with her.. has she decided to betray me? but what exactly? NO!! come on rosella, Jinx wouldn't betray you... stop thinking about that... what has she... what about Kuro?..._ Rosella looked down at the new guy, and mesmerized her thoughts on him and she could barely listen on what was being said among the assembly, until she heard someone talking to her, and then fingers were snapped in her face. "ROSELLA!!" Kaora screamed 

Rosella blinked and snapped out of her daydream, she shook her head, clearing her thoughts. "uh yes, what is it?" she literal stated as her vision went back to normal. 

"oh wow, Rosella, have you been daydreaming?" snickered Lilly 

"oh uh?" started Rosella before Dongli popped up and squeezed Lilly in a tug with Winter and Estelle who tried to escape. 

"how did we get into this?" spoke Estelle

"Dongli?!" yelled Lilly trying so hard to not burn the place to pieces. 

"now come on here, Ana, you need to have a hug to.. same with you Jinx and Kaora.. and-" stopped Dongli as she pulled Ana, followed by Kaora and Jinx who all screeched.. in surprise. "rosell.....a?" dongli spoke before seeing that Rosella was nowhere in sight. 

"okay, I am more then over this hug..." responded Jinx forcing herself away from the hug, but ducking away. 

"speak for yourself Jinx, me too" responded Ana as she slid out of the hug. 

Lilly followed suit as she slid away as well. Kaora blinked as she noticed Rosella was nowhere to go before she too stepped aside. Dongli blinked in silence. Estelle and Winter both stared in silence. All of the girls stayed in silence, for an hour of a minute. 

"hey where did Rosella run off too?" asked Kaora crossing her arms breaking the silence. 

Winter walked up to Kaora and laying her hand on Kaora's back, "I wish I knew Kaora" in a comforting voice.

"you know she was acting a bit odd.." responded Lilly 

"and you don't think you had any ditching with Lawless hah?" said Kaora turning on Lilly 

"hey don't bring my true love into this, he has nothing to do with this.." yelled Lilly deathly offended 

"well.. I" replied Kaora as she looked at Ana having hearing them whistle 

"please don't fight, I am sure Rosella has a reason why she vanished.. let's leave her be" spoke Ana solemnly at her friends.

Jinx sighed looking down, feeling ashamed. "let's just leave.. and find her" spoke Estelle softly. 

everyone nodded and cleared out of the auditorium toward the entrance and the way they came in; by going down to where the platform is and left to the end.  

Rosella was seen walking down a path toward the lake, out back from the university; she usually takes it to head to the apartment. she held her arm looking down. the path was firm and smooth, yet it was covered with light frost. she felt like the weather was cold. she couldn't bear to stay in the auditorium where her friends were and she kind of figured that they noticed that she slipped away, though she was sort of glad they never noticed her slip away then her identity will be out.   
Rosella then stopped and turned toward the lake, her hair moved out against the wind as she stood there holding her arms toward her chest; she looked down slightly. she then moved carefully closer as she got off the path and went down to where the shore lapped at the lake. she then crouched, as she picked up a stone. she closed her eyes briefly before she got up and stood up and then tossed the stone into the lake.   
The stone made a splash. "I wish I could find Kuro, so I can explain myself" she sighed as she went down to pick up three more stones but upon standing she noticed another shadow coming over her she gasped, instantly dropping the rocks but upon spinning on the person, she kind of lost her balance and she accidentally backed up to the edge of the water.   
"hold on.. I will help you" he responded  
she was too panicked that she didn't hear the person's voice and footsteps as they raced up to her to grabbed her arm to pull her to safety. Rosella regained her balance she begin to shiver, she looked up seeing that guy she ran into as she was going up to where her friends were in the auditorium. "ze-" she started before he noticed her shiver.  
"please... don't speak, your shivering.." Zeref assures her placing his hand against her arm. while removing that white thing around his waste and from his shoulder and folded it over three times before putting it over Rosella's shoulders; with a short smile.   
Rosella grabbed the folded long white cloth together, feeling of the warmth, as she felt Zeref's arms around her waste. "what are you even doing out here?" she asked him in a low voice "I thought I was alone"   
"I could ask you the same question, don't you see that there is frost on the ground?" he asked holding the neck pieces closed at his chest with one arm around her.  
Rosella looked away for a second. "I-I just needed to take a walk..." she muttered as tears leaked out of her eyes as she bit her lip.  
Zeref looked at Rosella, as she stayed quiet for a minute before she dropped to her knees; letting one of the ends of the cloth go. holding her hand to her face, tears leaked out of her eyes. "I can't hold this back for much longer! the regrets is tearing me apart!!" she wailed letting the other end go holding her other had to her face.   
Zeref bolted up and put the cloth around her again as he wrapped his arms around her chest, trying to comfort her or so she will know that he is still nearby. "it will be alright Rosella.. if you want can you talk to me about what's troubling you?" he asked holding her tightly from behind.   
Rosella looked up and grabbed the cloth once more, with one hand; looking behind her, "well if you insist.. but I may warn you that I haven't told anyone this, not even my friends.. do you promise me to keep it safe and secret and to yourself I don't want certain people to learn of this" she responded quietly.  
Rosella felt him nod gently against her back. "I promise I won't share this with anyone" he replied quietly.   
"it all started earlier in class, I always had a crush on a teacher assistant called Kuro Ash, he is a fullblood vampire, but then when my parents had to become difficult they suddenly set me up with someone I hardly ever knew.. and that was after I told them that I am not interested in their meddling.. they also meddle and set me up with people I don't know.. from high school up until now. and that was after I yelled at them that I declare that I will make peace between vampires and werecats.. but the case is they wouldn't want me too.. now thanks to them and when Lewis disturbed me and Kuro, he ran off.. I tried to explain myself yet he called me out.." she spoke sadly as she looked down "now I can't even find him... to explain myself and then Lewis continues to woo over me and this is all thanks by my own parents!" she spat at that end.  
Rosella felt tears sting her eyes, as she realised that she didn't feel Zeref's hands at her waist, or leaning against her back listening. she stood up grabbing a hold of the other side of the cloth in the process. "zeref?" she asked looking around, under she bumped into someone, "I'm still here.. Rosella" he says with a smile putting his arms around her as he added softly "I just thought I heard some voices"  
"I see, might have been my friends, looking for me" she whispered  
"you know you don't need to be with a vampire.. to be happy you know... like when I laid eyes on you in the assembly after the sudden running over me.." he spoke softly in her ear.  
"Rosella leaned back, frowning "oh that sorry about that I wasn't paying attention to where I am going and what are you saying?" she asked gently as she still has tears running down her face.   
"I'm saying that you could like go out with me.." he replies gently with a small smile on his face placing a gloved hand against her cheek drying away the frosty tears.   
Rosella's eyes went wide staring at him in shock. "are you asking me out?" she asked into his eyes.  
Zeref didn't say anything to answer her question all he did was lean for a kiss hoping Rosella will accept it; though she was surprised a first but soon got the memo and wrapped her arms around him in a hug.   
somewhere off from where Rosella stood in her moment. the Articatix Club girls soon halted as they saw Rosella and Zeref kissing each other. Most of them has wide eyes, and was shocked. "all be damn" responded Jinx   
"well this is unexpected?" spoke Ana as they are standing next to Estelle and Winter.  
"This is weird.. tell me it's not happening" spoke Kaora rubbing her eyes with her gloved hands trying to wake herself to make her it wasn't happening.  
"what just happened? this is definitely unexpected?!" spoke Lilly "it reminds me of Telli, and me and Lawless"   
Kaora turned on Lilly with a question mark above her head "Telli?!" she asked bewildered   
Lilly blinked at Kaora "you know Telli, Tristan and Kelli.." she spoke before lowering her voice under earshot "but between you and me, don't tell Kelli, I said anything"   
Kaora blinked shocked about it.


	22. Suspicious Rosella

Rosella was sitting on her bed, hugging Zeref's cloth, that he usually puts over his clothing. she was sort of blushing. Kaora was somehow searching for her notebook to jot down the notes for the winter prom the university is holding. "I know, I put it here somewhere.." Kaora responded moving things around. 

Rosella blinked and shook her head, from daydreaming, she placed what she was holding aside. "Kaora would you like me to help you?" she asked getting up.

Kaora stopped and faced Rosella only to have Rosella notice red eyes instead of her friends normal purple eyes. Kaora blinked moving back and toward the fridge to get her refreshment, muttering something low that Rosella caught clearly. "shit, I forgot to take me daily dose of blood" 

Rosella shook her head, thinking that she heard that right. "pardon?!" she asked shocked at what Kaora spoke off. 

Kaora halted after holding her "juice packet" that she poke the straw into she slurped it before closing the fridge door. "urm.. did I say blood.. I mean cranberry" she replied awkwardly rushing over to her side of the room, in between slurps.

Rosella crossed her arms staring at Kaora, confused. "drop the act Kaora Darnesse, I know that you are a vampire..it's pretty obvious"

Kaora slurped up from the straw, dumbfounded. _damn, what do I do.. Rosella is so on to me_   "no you must be mistaken Rosella, I am no vampire..." she said calmly. 

Rosella didn't budge all she did was stare at Kaora with suspicious look; she raised an eyebrow right at her friend. "oh sure... believe what you believe.. oh hey why don't I invite my mother and father to university one time.. I'm sure they will notice that you are a vampire.." she exclaims with sarcasm 

 _vampire... she knows that I am a half blood vampire.._ Kaora stopped slurping and looked at Rosella, she was about to tell Rosella.. before Rosella continued as she walked over to her best friend. "okay I will level it with you.. I have some physic feeling where I can sense vampires... Kaora you can't lie to me.." she said grinning as she placed her hand on her friends shoulders.

Kaora felt nervous, before she looked over seeing her notebook underneath a pair of underwear and socks. "oh there it is" rushing over and picking it up, biting the straw still slurping "oh I got to get over to the library to meet up with Ana, Winter and Estelle to go over the planning you coming Rosella?" she asked

Rosella shook her head clearing her mind. "uh no thanks.. I am thinking of going out with Jinx and Kuro Ash into town.. to shop for a nice prom dress" she spoke not adding that she asked the transfer student to come along. 

Kaora nodded, shrugging once "I see" she said "well I will see you later then.." she said before quickly grabbing her pencil and her purse before leaving with her juice packet.

Rosella stood there watching her as she closed the door. "she has no idea that I already know she is a vampire.. though I wouldn't tell anyone about it. I have a feeling Kuro has the same idea.." responded Rosella to herself before she smiled clearing that thought. "right now I can just think about heading out with my friend, my boyfriend and Kuro, time for some shopping" she replied excitedly as she grabbed her sweater, and put it over her arms, before she quickly grabbed her purse to put it over her shoulder. 

Rosella even grabbed her winter gloves and scarf. she even added her white headmuffs, if her ears gets cold. Rosella looked at the folded white cloth, she frowned at it; before she lifted it up and then her pillow and placed it under it. she even patted the pillow with her hand. Rosella then heard her phone buzz. she gasped as she looked at her phone's screen she read the message. 

Rosella smiled as she grabbed her mitts and her phone as she raced out of her and Kaora's room. Rosella headed down the hallway to the elevator and went straight to the front entrance where Zeref waited with Kuro Ash. Jinx was somehow wasn't there yet. Rosella screeched to a halt, the two looked at her, she even caught an glance from Kuro with sorrowful look in her eyes. "look Kuro.. I understand.." started Rosella before being cut off from Kuro Ash.

"Rosella.. I understand now. no need to apologize" Kuro responded calmly

Rosella blinked surprised before glared at Zeref. "did you?" she said angrily.

"no way.." Zeref felt alarmed at Rosella shocked as to why she would turn to him."in fact.. I thought you should be grateful I happened to help.. it's obvious that you couldn't tell him the truth Rosella" 

Rosella smiled and went up to him, to tackle him to the ground. Zeref was shocked "you aren't mad.. at me" 

Kuro smiled at Rosella, with his hands in his pockets of his pants; before Rosella could reply, she heard a familiar voice  "pardon me.. can we go now" responded a voice nearby.

Rosella got up and helped Zeref up; before turning around meeting the scarlet red head, and her dark blue eyes was looking right back at Rosella. "Jinx, when did you get down here?" she asked 

"Nice to see you too Rosella, and just a few hours ago." as she walked up to the three of them. 

Rosella smiled. "alright let's go shopping" Jinx responded in excitement. "if it's alright let's walk to town" 

"oh sure.. so we can look at the scenery. how swell Jinx" smiled Rosella at her friend. 

"it also lets us get to know each other.. better" she spoke before grabbing Kuro by the arm and walked out. 

Rosella was about to follow before Zeref tugged on her arm, holding her gloves in his hand. "you dropped these Rose.." as he handed her gloves.

Rosella took them and put them on her hands. "thanks.." she replied blushing as she walked out with him catching up to Jinx and Kuro as they reached the sidewalk. All of them had taken a right as they headed into town. 


	23. A small argument at the mall

Kaora was running down the hall toward the library, trying to convince herself that Rosella has no idea about her vampire heritage and also she is wondering how did her very roommate her club member and best friend ever discovered that she is a vampire. unless Rosella is a creature that is against the darkness rage.

Kaora halted suddenly after hearing Katherine Collie nearby with Electra. she raced to a hall nearby when she saw them walk in her sight. she sighed with her hand on her chest when she was out of their sight, but she caught what they are talking about as they walk past.

both were engaged in their conversation they didn't see her nearby. so to be careful she blended in the shadows until they turned into the library. Kaora stepped out of the shadows, glaring at them "so Katy has an idea for the theme of this winter prom..." she gritted her teeth as she started to walk straight toward the library. _there is no way I am letting her take in charge of the theme not this time... what happened last year was disastrous... as rosella explained to me, since I wasn't here.._

Kaora walked into the library and raced over to where she is meeting Dongli, Ana, Winter and Estelle to go over the theme of the student dance. though when she got to the corner where they are meeting she only find the three of them. "Kaora glad that you can make it?" announced Estelle noticing her appearance

"so where is Dongli?" she asked going over to them and in the process of pulling out a chair.

"Lilly stopped by, saying something that dongli told her that she had to protect her chicken nugget stash..." explained Ana with an raised eyebrow with a sarcastic tone after "whatever that means" 

Kaora laughed rolling her eyes. "you must be kidding" 

"apparently Ana isn't...that's what Lilly said before leaving to the drama room" spoke winter in a quiet tone of voice, but made it so the four of them could hear her, as she sat in the next seat beside Estelle.

"oh well.. I don't know what goes on in Dongli's brain... it could be anything" shrugged Kaora stopped laughing

"anyway let's stop talking about the crazy nugget and focus on brainstorming a better theme for this entertainment of a prom.." replied Estelle bringing out her notebook and a pencil. along with it and all she got was stares from Ana and Kaora. Estelle blinked wondering why they are staring at her. 

"what?" 

"oh nothing, we just admire good preparedness" both of Kaora and Ana spoke together.

Estelle and Winter sighed. 

 

 

 

One of the mall entrance doors opened as three of starlight university's students and one teacher assistant, walked into the mall most of the civilians stopped what they are doing and or stopped in their paths as they glanced over toward the gang. They noticed a dark red scarlet, blue eyed girl beside a blue haired young man and very pale skin. a light brownish-blonde haired girl with light brown eyes who stood beside a black haired male with black eyes. they are holding hands while the scarlet haired girl has an arm around the other. 

some of the people in the mall recognized the other male being a vampire and they ran away screeching while the rest went in hushed whispers  "why are running away from us?" asked Rosella

"actually I think it's me not the rest of you" sighed Kuro frowning slipping away from Jinx, placing his hands in his pockets "I think I will wait outside while you all shop" he said turning away, before Jinx grasped his arm hauling him back.

Kuro turned on her, not speaking more astonished. "no way, I am not letting you wait outside Kuro..." she spoke lightly and gently "you are joining us"

Kuro sighed. "fine if I must"

Zeref and Rosella hung back watching the two. Tears fell from Rosella's eyes, but she wiped them away. "so sweet"

***

In another part of the mall, one young women with dark purple hair and green eyes, with her long to short hair in one braid off and over her shoulder entered a store where another purple haired girl waited behind the desk looking bored. she perked up when she recognized who entered "Eris?" she said excitedly 

"how's the sales going Yasmin?" responded Eris walking up to the desk.

Yasmin looked off to the side, and snorted since she already knew she would say that "sadly it's not going well... I mean I don't get it we aren't getting any customers..." grumbled Yasmin 

"well that's business for us..." assured Eris leaning on the other end of the desk, at Yasmin.

Yasmin looked at her sister, calm eyes. she snorted "I appreciate the sarcasm, but I still don't get why you had to get me robed in this with you..."  
  
"don't be so impatient Yasmin, someone will come..." reassured Eris so coolly. " did some reading before I came to work and the cards said otherwise" 

 Yasmin rolled her eyes at her sister, like that will be hard to believe, _no one has entered their little store since they opened. well that might not be true; but out of all people their boyfriends only so far entered, what good was that?_

"I'm starting to think no one wants to have witchcraft trinkets Eris" responded Yasmin boredom.

"that's so not true Yasmin, some people might find joy in our things... give ye a little faith" assured Eris, grabbing Yasmin's hands in her own.

Yasmin yawned at her. "you do know I gave up everything just-" started Yasmin before she heard a pair of starlight university students near the entrance. 

Eris blinked and faced the two pairs; they seem to be two males and two females. three with brown hair people one with brown with black at ends, he was wearing a scarf and from Yasmin and Eris observant eyes, they guessed the he is an servant vampire; the other girl beside him has brown hair with red scarlet highlights beside another brown hair hot for his own good who almost looked identical to the female. they was all looking in the direction of another brown haired girl with blue eyes who was looking at the authentic dresses in the mall store entrance. 

"Kelli, what are you doing?"  asked the other girl.  
  
"those dresses are beautiful" replied Kelli as she pointed to the shop across where they are standing.

the girl looked in the girls direction. "uh? what am I looking at? all I see is an old shop with old trinkets...with an old choice of style" 

Kelli faced the girl fuming in anger. "Lilly, I agreed to go shopping with you, Tristan and Lawless but please don't dish some old fashion... that I may like and you sound just like Katherine Collie, if you think the Authentic style is just for the poor" she yelled 

Lilly blinked shocked at what Kelli just said. "you think I sound like that wrench... of our school.. well think again I am nothing like Katy!" Lilly yelled directly at Kelli 

Tristan and Lawless stood awkwardly off to the side watching their girls yell at each other; even if their ladies was preoccupied Lawless noticed his older brother walking beside a scarlet red haired girl, a golden blonde haired girl, and a black male. the golden blonde met his gaze fixing her attention toward the fighting and yelling, before she caught up to the other three with her as they disappeared into another store.

"Tristan back me up here!! tell Kelli I was the only one who is going to help her find real style" asked Lilly pleading to her older brother.

At first Tristan didn't hear a word his sister was saying, just before Lawless told him that Lilly spoke of "don't bring me into this Lilly, I am not going to tell me girl about her fashion sense" he responded irritably back, with a thought added to his sentence, _not that her fashion sense needs adjusting... but I can't force that upon Kelli like that..._

neither of them really noticed that the store owners was watching them argue. "this brings back memories, right Yasmin?" spoke Eris calmly beside her.

"I guess Eris" 

Lilly shot an angry glance at Tristan, before Kelli responded again "maybe this is a mistake coming to the mall with you Lilly! I should have known that you are nothing but a snobby rich kid with a terrible taste in fashion!" yelled Kelli walking over to her boyfriend, snatching his arm, and dragging him off in the direction of where the purple haired sisters stood watching them.  "let's go Tristan we can finish our shopping elsewhere" Kelli added when she tugged on Tristan's arm

Kelli heard Lilly's scream of frustration without turning around she snatched Lawless' arm and dragged him off the opposite way. As Lilly walked away she heard one of the ladies speak calmly out at Kelli and Tristan as they approached 

"welcome to our shop, I'm Eris and this is Yasmin" 

Kelli smiled introducing her and Lilly's brother, which is now her boyfriend, she told them about how she likes the dresses in their shop. 

  
On the other end of the mall in the clothing store where Jinx, Rosella and their accomplishes were looking at the dresses and / or tops and skirts. the guys are in the men department section, looking for something to try on.   
Rosella pushed apart the section on the rack, "you know Jinx did you just see Lilly and Kelli arguing with each other as we are walking past" she responded facing to where her friend was looking at another rack.

"no but I heard them...but why is it our business?" Jinx asked directly at Rosella   
  
Rosella stopped looking at the clothes for a second and stood up, staring right at Jinx. "I guess... it might be our business once Lilly starts to complain at us later.. I uh" responded Rosella trying to find an answer.

Jinx shook her head and sighed "Rosella-" she started before the guys came up to them; holding their bagged outfits in hand with their other shoe bags.

"what is taking so long ladies? we already checked out without you?" responded Kuro Ash, while Zeref nodded.

Jinx and Rosella looked at both Kuro and Zeref. Jinx crossed her arms "you already checked out?" spoke Jinx a little saddened.

Rosella felt Jinx's pain as she sighed.

"come on, let's help you two find something perfect before the store closes" offered Zeref setting down his brought stuff on a bench, before going up to Rosella. Kuro agreed and helped Jinx. Few seconds later the girls settled on something and was able to check out before the store closes with guys holding all of their things and Rosella's and Jinx's bags.

"oh my god Jinx do you like my new knee high boots, it looks so sparkly" she said admiring her lovely boots on her feet "I couldn't wait to just wear them back"  
  
"I don't intend to know why you got another pair of knee high boots, when you already have another pair in use... rose" responded Jinx at her friend, holding a new dazzling purse. "but this purse looks stunning and it appears to glow in the dark and look-" Jinx reached in a pocket and pulled out an flashlight "it comes with a flashlight"  
  


Rosella laughed when Jinx pulled out the flashlight. Although Rosella and Jinx was having fun talking about their new things, they didn't even turn around to see if Kuro and Zeref was having a blast, though both of them aren't having a blast since they are in pain from carrying the shopping  bags along with their own.

  
"sure the girls are having fun.. but we aren't" Kuro responded craning his neck past the bags he was carrying half of them Jinx's bags as well as his own. "my arms will never be the same again... when I get back all I will do is relax in the bathtub"   
  
Zeref rolled his eyes hearing Kuro complain after the pain he was lugging around. "I can't agree with that, but I don't understand why Rosella was making me carry all of her shopping bags when she is capable of helping me...didn't she grow up on a farm" he  groaned 

Jinx and Rosella halted and turned around at the boys carrying their stuff. "guys more walking, less talking" spoke Jinx 

"the more we walk, the more we will make it back to campus on time" added Rosella before the girls stepped out the door and into the cold air beyond

Zeref and Kuro groaned, following the scarlet haired girl and the golden blonde girl. "I am regretting walking here in the first place" whispered Kuro low to only for Zeref to hear

Zeref nodded in agreement. "why do we have to carry everything and the ladies doesn't?" he whispered back but not quiet enough since both Jinx and Rosella looked at them.

"guys" they said in unison

the two carrying everything groaned and walked faster, after the girls who appear to be skipping in front. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors Note:
> 
> heave.... gah this is a pretty long chapter for everyone it's finally accomplished and I am going to head to a long rest after that. Oh I didn't just added Yasmin and Eris in here.  
> I also appreciate some constructive criticism or just tell me you like this chapter :D so I can continue on this entire book.   
> | Yasmin Rose


	24. Winter Prom Theme?

As Rosella, Jinx and "their muscle" who looks half dead holding all of the bags as they carried both their own and the girls shopping bags. "ah we have finally returned?" commented Jinx taking out her key card for the front door of the building.

she swiped against it and heard a click of the door, Jinx opened one of the doors and held the door open with her back.   
  
Rosella peered around at Zeref she went up to him and removed some of the load from his arms, so she can carry them in. "you did good..." she chuckled softly and she turned around watching Kuro stumble into the doors before collapsing. thankfully he was inside before he fell to the floor, Rosella and Zeref cringed thinking that will hurt or poor him. Jinx gasped seeing all of her bags and his in a mess on the floor.

"oh no here we go again" Rosella responded rolling her eyes.   
  
Rosella rushed over to grab the door with her bags in her arms, before Jinx left her spot. Rosella sighed holding the door with her hip and leg. Jinx rushed up to Kuro and grabbed him by the back he shifted over to his cat form mid air as she lifted him. "MY NEW CLOTHING?!!" she screamed dropping the cat.  
  
Kuro raced over to the plant, scared and with his ears flat back across his head.

"you shouldn't let me carry everything to begin with, I am just a weakling in human form" he pointed out fearfully.  
  
Zeref walked over to Rosella without her realizing. "so does this happen often, Rose"   
  
Rosella freaked as he moved to her. she caught her breathe. "for her, Kaora and Lilly yes... not me since my family lived on a farm for the first years of my life" _and Winter, Ana and Estelle... Dongli? she is just crazy.._ she added in her thoughts __  
  
"oh I see..." nodded Zeref not sure what to say next, facing to where Jinx was crying over her clothes.

Rosella sighed as she beckoned for Zeref to follow her inside so she can closed the door again.  "Jinx are you alright?" Rosella asked moving across the edge, making sure not to step on any of her clothes.  
  
Jinx looked up with a sadden and crushed look "actually not really... but I guess I should pick up my bags and carry them off to my room" spoke Jinx before quickly gathering her stuff up before she looked up at Rosella "you can leave me to it"  
  
Rosella nodded and grabbed Zeref by his arm as she headed to the elevator and then up to her room she shares with Kaora.   
  
 ***  
  
In the library, Kaora was sitting with Winter, Estelle and Ana to discuss the theme of the Christmas prom. It was talking forever, all of them has completely lost track of time and they all stayed and talked about it. Although the four girls aren't exactly alone since without Kaora knowing Katy, Crystal and Electra are also somewhere in the library discussing the same thing.  
  
"let's involve Winter Magic into it..." suggested Kaora 

"Winter Magic?" asked Winter confused looking at Kaora 

"you know, magic that involves with controlling the elements in winter... tbh I can feel like you and Estelle will get yours under that element, like how me and Jinx got ours in the storm Dongli got hers at the fair, in the hall of mirrors... Rosella during her trip at Jinx's house... .etc" she explained 

"Oh magic, I don't know Kaora, me and Estelle aren't hoping to have powers... we are happy without them" blushed Winter embarrassed

"yeah..." responded Estelle in agreement "but I like the idea, we can keep that in mind" 

Ana nodded "that's good thinking but I think it would be not to discuss powers her... Kaora" overhearing voices nearby "I also think we aren't alone here"

"alone? define alone?" spoke Kaora

Ana leaned over the table and shushed Kaora, "quiet and listen, do you all hear voices"

Kaora stayed quiet and listened directly, hearing voices nearby them, "they sound like..." she started before flat out growling, "Katherine Collie, and her gang" 

"that's unbelievable, how can you hear and know a voice from anywhere Kaora?" asked Estelle

Kaora freezes looking at Estelle wondering what to say exactly inside Kaora's mind, she panicking remembering how Dongli was freaking out at the fair after discovering out she is a vampire with the seeing no reflection thing. "I-uh- I just can..." she paused hoping that was enough to convince her. 

Estelle just blinked unconvinced which made Kaora worry a bit longer. Ana shrugged and Winter looked at the desk after clutching her hands in a fist. "wow, well nevermind on why she can tell the most important thing is that she knows I guess" responded Ana 

"should we go listen on their ideas?" spoke Kaora "who knows we might even have to work together"

"I don't know..." said winter in a gentle whisper looking off to the side. Estelle was unsure as well if they should.

 Ana just shrugged lightly before adding to what Winter was about to say but couldn't "winter has a point, we don't need to eavesdrop on someone's conversations for ideas, Kaora that we should stick to our own ideas?" responded Ana on a calm level toward Kaora.

Kaora blinked lightly staring at Ana for a minute, "it's not eavesdropping Ana, it's just knowing our enemies and I'm sure we won't use their ideas anyway... who knows they might come up with the same thing each year" she spoke sure of herself turning away from her three friends looking off to the distance and dark library, calculating exactly where Katy's Parsee was.

"Kaora, are you hearing yourself? you sound like Rosella?" pointed on Estelle

"uh... huh..." she agreed pinpointing where they are located. "oh hah.. I got it" then Kaora raced off in the direction

When Kaora was out of range of hearing, Ana leaned over to Estelle and Winter "between you and me, she does share a room with Rosella. I'm thinking she had picked up some of Rosella's bad habits..." whispered Ana in a very low voice. 

Winter and Estelle looked shocked, then nodded at once. "well that explains it" spoke Estelle in a low voice.

 

Kaora reached to the corner loft in the library, it didn't take her the time she expected and she knew they were nearby. Kaora peered out of the aisle, Kaora spotted three of them sitting on the furniture recognizing all of them at once, Katy was sitting on a chair and then Donut lover Electra Shade was next to Rayleen on the couch and they were talking over the winter ball. Kaora moved her head and body in from spying as she spoke softly "just what I thought? they are talking about the theme..."   
  
Kaora peered out of the aisle again, watching them calmly reminding herself to keep her breathe steady and quiet. 

"are we settled on our theme, we should do the princess theme for the prom? and all of the students has to get a boy to ask them out or just bring someone or else they aren't welcome to attend" responded Katy lightly thinking about _how Jinx and the other girls in the pathetic articatix squad. none of them couldn't resist her plans and none of them have someone to go with... this will be perfect..._ before she jotted out of her thoughts when Rayleen spoke.

"Katy don't you think that is a little mean?" spoke Rayleen

"what? noo… it's not" Katy alert pretending she didn't hear her comrade speak and her idea.

"plus I think we need a new idea-" paused Electra now thinking on their missing comrade. "now what is taking Crystal?" 

suddenly a clash and a scream came out and all three of the girls looked over to where Kaora was suddenly on the floor with a massive pile of old yearbooks scattered around her with Crystal kneeing before her, repeating sorry multiple times.

Katy smirked when she saw the lone Articatix Squad girl, she chose to leave the comfort of her chair and waltzed over to them. Electra raced over to help Crystal pick up the old yearbooks. Kaora looked like she is in pain, from the sudden collision of Crystal and then the books clashed into her, but she managed to try to get up before she halted seeing Katy's legs in front of her; she looked up slowly smiling. 

"well... well…  look who we have snooping on our personal conversation?" she snickered 

"snooping... I wasn't snooping!" yelled Kaora leaping to her feet, "oh how on earth did you accuse of me of snooping Katy"  
  


Katy blinked at Kaora unravelled on what the articatix member was saying. "oh sure you aren't snooping on us..." she responded sarcastically "that's all the information we need before I report you to the headmaster of this university" 

"you wouldn't do that Katy, I doubt you ever spoke to your mother, ever since... that incident after those rumours you purposely spread over campus about my friends and an another thing I heard that the headmaster was thinking of expelling you" threatened Kaora with real facts

Katy stepped back scared all of a sudden and Kaora thought she had hit a nerve for a short second, until Katy snapped out of it. "what? that's a lie... you are just trying to get under my skin! what are you even doing in the library to begin with?" she yelled at Kaora anger flashed in her gaze  
  


"oh the same thing that you are doing, going over the prom theme?" grinned Kaora turning around to head back to where her friends are but before she vanished down the aisle she turned and added "one more thing, you might want to think of something else since your current idea, seems lame" she sneered once before faced the front again at walked down the aisle. shadows surrounded Kaora as she walked back to where Ana, Estelle and Winter was sitting.   
  
Katy glared at where Kaora vanished, growling before she let out a massive scream in frustration which made Crystal, Rayleen and Electra cover their ears. "who does she think she is?!" she spat going back to where she was sitting. 


	25. I know you are a vampire Kaora?

When Kaora got back to the dormroom in one piece with Ana, Estelle and Winter. It was snowing outside, or it started snowing. she had spilt ways and they decided to drop their ideas booklet off at the heads office before going straight to the female dorms, a few blocks down from where the admissions office is. 

The door opened to the room she shares with Rosella only finding Rosella not asleep as Kaora normally found her when she gets in this late and it was literally late. Rosella was sitting facing back to her laptop screen. she raised her head up sensing Kaora in the room and what's more creepy is that Rosella didn't even turn her chair to meet her late roommate's eyesight.   
  
"Kaora you are back so late? I thought you chose to stay at the library all night" she spoke tiredly as she stared at the blinding screen. 

"yeah and I thought you would be sleeping by the time I come back. lie you usually would?" Kaora responded heading to the fridge to fetch her "juice pack" 

"Kaora don't bother..." said Rosella turned her chair around and tossed one of Kaora's "juice" packs toward her, which completely shocked her when Kaora caught it. "I already know, you are a vampire" 

Kaora blinked shocked holding her blood pack for the night. "you know...how did you figure it out that.. wait who are you?" 

Rosella grinned at her roommate "it's kind of obvious because of the blood packaging in the fridge and only vampires take a daily dose of that stuff... and you usually come back late or go to sleep late and I can actually feel your dark energy coming..." 

As Rosella listed off her obvious reasons to Kaora Darnesse being a vampire. Kaora blinked shocked at her discovery, "okay, but how did you even sense I was coming back? If I don't know better you might also be one as well" replied Kaora with her arms crossed as she held her blood pack.

Rosella saved what she is working on and shut down the Microsoft word and then the laptop as a whole, before she closed the screen down. she started to laugh like what Kaora said was basically funny, she turned her chair over again.

 "I don't know.. about how I sensed you... that's a mystery beyond me and no I am not a vampire I am a werecat-" Rosella covered her mouth quickly as she spilt out who she is "oops that I wasn't supposed to tell you.."

Kaora blinked before leaped back to the wall screaming "NO WAY!!" she accidentally scrunched her blood pack too tightly and some splattered her shirt and face. "wait you are a werecat!! and I thought something was off when you keep hiding your face with a scarf one time"  
  


Rosella bit her lip and was about to say something, before Kaora continued like she wasn't done yet "wait- that would mean we can't talk to each other from the immortal enemies between the clans.." said Kaora beginning to feel worry.   
  


Rosella blinked at Kaora, as she held up her finger, but she continued to talk.   
"why would the university board pair us together knowing this result? does this mean I have to think of you as my enemy now?-" rushed Kaora as she continued talking about things between the werecats and vampires before Rosella had enough she leaped up and raced over almost in a flash of light that surprised Kaora only to knock some sense in her; however Kaora was shocked due to how Rosella can move that fast, almost like a vampire, but _she isn't.. how can rose move so fast?_  
  
"Kaora?! that's enough we are friends for all I care is that rule between our two clans are worthless... I always thought the feud is?" growled Rosella showing her fangs right at Kaora. "seriously that's enough, there is no need for us to act like enemies" 

Kaora blinked warily at Rosella showing her werecat side; but before she pulled away she caught the sight of her fangs. her eyes widen in surprised. this was the first time ever seeing her friends and roommates fangs, but when she got a closer look she could see that Rosella's fangs aren't normal cat fangs, but it's also has a curl at the end of the fang, almost like her vampire fangs. Rosella's fangs maybe long like a werecat's but it's also has that bent of the tooth at the end of her teeth. _no way!  it can't be can it, is Rosella Dream really part vampire as well..._

"I always wanted to marry a vampire... but that failed since my parents intervened every time I started to date one. Lewis showed up was because of them he and them ruined what I had with Kuro Ash... but at least I am happy when he sought out Jinx on his own, really?" she said facing the window. "-but at least I met Zeref..." she spoke inevitably in love of thought.

"Rosella have you ever, wondered where your heritage lies.." asked Kaora 

Rosella blinked from staring at the window from her dreamy stance. "what do you mean?" she asked falling back on to her bed, before sitting up.   
  
"well your fangs, aren't really pointy like normal cat fangs, look more vampire then cat" explained Kaora

Rosella blinked and shook her head. "I don't follow... I'm sure I am just a werecat, due to being able to shift to a cat form... let me demonstrate" she says standing up and automatically shifting over to her cat form. 

Kaora blinked surprised, she was about to literally go up to Rosella and trying to pick her up after seeing her friend in her white furred cat form. when Rosella shifted back to normal. "If my teeth aren't pointy then why I can I shift to my cat form eh?" she asked as she sat down, crossing her arms.

Kaora opened her mouth, unable to get words out and Rosella thought she got Kaora tongue-tied a little. "the truth is that it could be a logical reason, maybe someone in your family could potential be a vampire." responded Kaora after thinking on it.

"yeah that's impossible, Kaora you must admit that might not be true... I don't have anyone in my family who is a vampire, just parents who meddle in my past love relationships" she rolling her eyes.

"have your ever wondered why you can stay up when normal werecats prefer to usually sleep at odd hours? and they don't go up to someone at a fast pace like you just did... Rose" asked Kaora

Rosella sighed. "you really think, I am a vampire, but however werecats can't speak about vampires it's against our clan rules Kaora.. oh I'm sure you may know that... since it's apparent that werecats and vampires are mortal enemies... despite that I don't see them so" she spoke directly at her roommate who is currently lounging on her bed. sipping on her drink.

"oh yeah I know... but my father did tell me some story about one vampire finding a mate, with a werecat, but that vampire was taken from his home vampire family and was forced to stay with that clan... but under surveillance...I can't remember his name though since it was told when I was little with my sister Lyra and my Brother Shade..." she says slurping the last batch of blood to last her the rest of the night.

Rosella was confused at what Kaora was saying about the direct story, she never heard of it before. "I-" she started, before Kaora gasped again interrupting Rosella from finishing her sentence.

"his name, I finally remembered the name of the vampire... who bonded with a werecat... his name is Simon Darnesse!" screamed Kaora out loud gasping putting her blood pack on  her bedside table. 

Rosella's eyes went wide almost shot out of here head. "wait that's my father's first name! are you saying that my father married a werecat who is my mother Lavender Dream... Kaora?!" yelled Rosella from over on her bed wide awake.

"I- uh? maybe... but I haven't thought of this story I was told actually happened it was a story that was passed down in my family" she spoke directly at Rosella. 

"it might be real... who knows? perhaps this might be why only you heard of it but not me... but you said your last name, but my father goes by the last name Dream" thought Rosella getting up and looking out the window. 

"it might be... because he was forced to take your mother's last name Rosella... just checking here but... I want to show you a picture I found on my father's facebook account" she said scrolling in her gallery of images   
  
"urm... you have a picture?" she asked lightly at her friend

"darn I know I saved it..where is it?" responded Kaora trying to find the photo.

Rosella shrugged and walked to the window and opened the window a crack to let the cold winter breeze come through. she then heard someone singing her eyes went wide and looked down again and there he is again. but this time he is standing holding his arms crossed leaning against the tree. _you got to be kidding me!! Lewis is back!! can he even stop now that I am with Zeref, who is a normal human._

"I thought I told you to leave me alone!! Lewis!!" Rosella yelled down at him from the window, there is no way she is going out of the building tonight, since of the temperature. "do you have any idea that I am taken!!" she yelled down below

"Rosella, I love you- do you think that lazy vampire has what it takes-" started Lewis before Rosella cut him off abruptly 

"not the point, Lewis you ruined Kuro's trust with me; but I am also taken by mortal... not a werecat or vampire a plain human... his name is Zeref... but don't you think stalking me is a little much... even for you or my parents..." she yelled at him 

"rosella come on...you don't seriously mean that you found another normal" he said "that's cheating..." 

"cheating? that's not cheating?!! GO AWAY!" she yelled before she heard Kaora screeched "I found it!" 

Rosella closed her window and then rolled down the blinds and closed the curtains annoyed. "really let me see" she asked her friend and roommate. 

Kaora showed Rosella the picture of her father and his younger brother who almost looks like Rosella's father. "so that's my father... interesting...I'm not feeling great tonight I am going to head to sleep" she said before she turned around and opened her covers to crawl underneath.   
  
Kaora, frowned at her roommate. "what's wrong? is it the picture?" she asked

Rosella looked at her friend "oh no it's not that at all.. but when you were looking for the picture, Lewis Nathrine showed up again... hoping to talk to me... well I told him to go away and it seems he doesn't understand I am with Zeref now... I also saw him in the mall before I saw Lilly, Tristan, Kelli and Lawless. he seems to be stalking me.." 

"aren't you going to tell your parents that they have to get him to stop..." she asked

Rosella shook her head, pulling out Zeref's cloth that he wrapped around his shoulder and waist. "no I tried that, they might not agree that I have found someone new and that I am still with Kuro..." she growled hugging the cloth in her arms tightly as she a laid down on her side. hitting her head on her pillow hardly.

"well-" Kaora said looking at Rosella, before she went over to her side again placing her phone on the desk. she then went opened her covers to go underneath she then taken her phone and started to texting her father hoping to fix her roommates issue without mention rosella by name. 


	26. Decisions Chosen?

As Rosella was sitting in the graphic design class. the class lesson was technically on intro to html and css coding and she was struggling; none of her friends of Articatix Club or even boyfriend is in the class; except for Kaora but she was sitting in the very back of the room and not near her. she tried to figure it out then instantly gave up.  
Rosella was so frustrated she accidentally used her magic, she freaked out her heart pounding alert noticing vines and roots grow aimlessly around the computer. she looked over to where the teacher is, yet he was paying attention to his screen. Rosella even looked directly at anyone else hoping people wasn't noticing the growing vines and roots. Kaora however was having her own difficulties she accidentally made her screen go black.   
Rosella sighed as she managed to control the vines and roots barely and snapped her fingers making it vanish. Kaora wasn't having an easier time to get everything back to normal and Rosella heard her friend panicking quietly. Rosella closed her eyes and taken a deep breath trying to get her frustration under control; before her magic shows again. 

okay then... I can get my powers under control... no problem... right? Rosella thought taking slow breaths, trying not to get Kaora's panicking to distract her. it was working for awhile until she heard complaining and angry frustrations from the other students going around her which snapped Rosella out of her concentration.   
she looked at her screen and screamed, noticing a black screen she flashed her attention straight at Kaora, who was panicking "Kaora?! My Files?!" she yelled she didn't notice that her hair was getting black highlights; her eyes were slits and her fangs bared.   
Around the room the students gasped, some questioned and even a few called over to the teacher. Rosella raced over to Kaora in a flash. "close your eyes breath, control your powers" she whispered in a low voice; holding her friend's arms still. 

Kaora blinked and didn't respond about the werecat features of her friend. she closed her eyes, breathing slowly trying not to let her hands shake; concentrating on all of the black screens to get it to normal, before something actually happens with Rosella's help she managed to clear it. Rosella managed to calm her nerves down and her werecat features vanished although her hair still had black highlights.   
Suddenly the teacher walked up to wear Rosella and Kaora are. "both of you take your things and get out of the classroom!" he yelled  
"what why?" asked Rosella   
"I have heard complaining that you two are distracting them work" he said  
"that's no fair, we aren't doing anything at all" argued Rosella  
"don't make me drag you out miss. dream" he threatened the golden blonde black highlighted hair girl  
"fine... we will leave"   
Rosella snorted at the teacher and went to get her stuff, before turning to the door and walked out, Kaora raced out after her; she looked behind her hearing the door of the class slam shut. "rude.." she glared  
Rosella was walking glaring straight ahead, as she didn't seem to care that Kaora was just trying to catch up to her. "this sucks... this really sucks" she growled abruptly halting at a built in bench she dropped her books and binder on it. "why on earth does this happen to me, this is my third time being kicked out of a class... and it's all because of this... this magic" she screamed angrily   
Kaora raced up to Rosella's side; but she sat. "it's not your fault, I was kicked out of class five times because of my magic... and one time was sent to the admissions office merely since I suffocated a student with the magic... and the worst thing is the teacher saw"   
Rosella looked at Kaora. "hell that is worse than what I did..." she was cut off by Ana's voice behind them.   
"you thought that was bad, I nearly put the science lab on fire" they spoke sadly.   
Kaora's and Rosella's eyes went out wide. "oh my... you did what?" both of them screamed at Ana.  
"you heard me... not going to repeat it Kaora, Rosella" as Ana walked over to the bench to sit placing her stuff on her lap.   
Rosella sighed and chose to sit, in the center.   
"why do I have a feeling this is the only beginning of this issue?"   
Kaora and Ana nodded in agreement. "I wonder how the rest is dealing with their magical surges..." 

"agreed" responded Ana 

"now that I came to think about it... who gave us all powers... " asked Rosella to herself looking down, clutching her both of her hands in a fist. "if I find who gave us these powers I am going to-I'm going to.." 

Kaora and Ana heard Rosella but didn't bother to reply to her about; both of them are in their own thoughts currently. 

 

It wasn't long until the announcements were heard overhead all across all of the campus's and everyone looked up hearing the latest news; but they are waiting for the news about what the theme of the prom.   
"...well thanks for the startling votes of the university school board, we have an impressive winning theme..." said the voice over the intercom heard in the entire campus'.  
Kelli was sitting on the bench in the grand gym in another campus and so totally not just watching Tristan's abs as he was playing volleyball; but mainly the game to pass time she had a shadowed class right then, she is also listening to the announcements. Kelli practically doesn't want to deal with setup with Katy this time for this prom year. so she was hoping that Katy's ideas didn't get picked, like at all.   
"come on... just tell us what the theme is?" she said silently in her head with a lose praying.   
"okay... sorry to keep you all hanging... the theme to this winter prom will be Winter Masquerade, chosen by the Articatix Squad?!" yelled the voice over the intercom. 

Kelli pumped her fists in a silent yes and began to watch the game again. Katy will sure be furious, but who do I care about her...   
***   
Rosella and Kaora both were screaming with excitement, Ana was like covering their ears, from the screaming of friends. "girls can you not?" 

Rosella looked at Ana, "oh sorry... we'll stop" she grinned sheepishly slamming her elbow into Kaora's ribcage, so she can stop.

Kaora screamed ow, when Rosella pushed her elbow in her ribcage "hey watch my delicate ribcage... will you?" she glowered at her friend, rubbing her hand on the spot Rosella's elbow hit. "I once accidentally hit a pole in an ice skating arena when I was in high school." 

Rosella looked at Kaora's outburst. "oh sorry, it was only because we are hurting Ana's poor ears because of the high-pitch screaming we had been doing..." giggled Rosella poking Kaora's side.

Kaora rolled her eyes. "anyway, Rosella I really need to speak to you?" she whispered low and looking at Ana "alone.. you don't mind do you?"   
Ana shrugged   
"oh I am fine... with sitting here..."   
Right when Ana was speaking the Lunch bell rings and suddenly everyone filled the halls heading to the cafeteria wing or toward the front doors.   
Rosella and Kaora waited for the hall to be dispersed.  
"oh on second thought, I will meet you two in the cafeteria later..." replied Ana before she got up and walked away with her binders to where the university locker room is and then to the cafeteria. 

Rosella and Kaora watched Ana disappear through the crowd after the girl vanished; it wasn't long until the crowd thinned out until there are no one left. Rosella turned on Kaora "so what are you going to talk to me?" taking her books with laptop and inserting them all in her backpack and zipping them up.   
Kaora did the exact same thing. "it's about what happened last night... I talked to my father and he told me something quite interesting about your situation" explained Kaora swigging her bag over her bag with one strap.  
Rosella did the same and she started to walk off with Kaora, beside her. "you really did you told your parents... I-" paused Rosella stopping at the window and looked out noticing two older girls who doesn't go to starlight university.   
both had purple hair, but one had glasses than the other. they were both wearing coat like gowns over themselves. Rosella tilted her head, wondering why they are poking around the grounds of this university. it's those girls that I have seen watching Lilly and Kelli argue in the mall the other day. I wonder what are they doing... here   
"Rosella?"   
Kaora halted half way ahead of Rosella; looking back at her with a questioning look at her friend. Rosella blinked from staring at the two girls poking around outside, "yes... oh yeah sorry.. I was saying that why would you tell your parents about my situation with my parents and meddling Kaora, I really don't mean no harm in asking?" as Rosella raced up to Kaora's side once more in quick steps.   
"well turns out my father, knew more about meddling.. and he said he would try to get in contact with your father, to tell him that you are with Zeref Dragneel that transfer student now... so he can get this Lewis off your back.. if he still can't then-" suggested Kaora 

"okay well at least- wait are you saying that this story you were told is real?" asked Rosella confused 

"Affirmative-wait I don't know... maybe we could ask our fathers when they get here for the winter prom?!" cheered Kaora hopping up and down 

"wait... you what?!!" 

Rosella stopped and stared at Kaora, like she was insane; before she bursts in anger, but also trying to stay calm.   
Kaora looked back on Rosella gulping "oh did I do something wrong-" she paused looking how angry her roommate looked like, backing away before running away.

"Kaora?! GET BACK HERE!!" Rosella raced after her friend, although unknown to her one of the girls was watching her run after her friend. 

"oh I wonder... those two might be two of those who I gifted..." responded the lady solely watching Rosella run from sight after her friend. "nature powered student and chaos powered student"

"Yasmin, what are you muttering about? let's go" replied her companion looking at her with a tilted head. 

"oh sure Eris, let's head back to our cabin... " Yasmin responded walking up to the comrade of hers. 

Yasmin and Eris walked off the campus and into the bushes, without knowing that a scarlet red haired girl with a brown haired girl and red highlights beside her watched them disappear. "Lilly, those two... aren't supposed to be around here and that store you told me about seems very suspicious" she spoke looking at the empty clearing where Yasmin and Eris vanished from. 

"no problem Jinx, but really my question is why did Kelli argue with me just to go to their store is beyond me... I'm also shocked my older brother went with her.." she responded confused 

"Lilly my point, is that we need to keep our eyes open for those two we saw..." replied Jinx "also will you please stopped talking about my roommate Kelli like that thank you"

Jinx chose to turn to leave to go back inside; leaving Lilly in the garden. "wait wha? Kelli is her roommate!" asked Lilly shockingly to herself before she turned around to follow Jinx back inside. 

"Jinx WAIT UP?!!"


	27. Winter Magic

In the grand ballroom down in the west hall of the main building, things are getting setup for the winter prom, three Articatix Members were on the setup committee with four of the essix members and Rosella was not happy at that at all, even if she is new on the committee. 

 ** _One time when  she chose to join she thought she wanted more extracurricular activities like any other university student would however the head wouldn't wanted her on it and that was Katherine Collie, no surprise there, that's how she met Winter Snow and Estelle Dusk who was late... well Jinx changed Katy's mind back then..._** In the President Day Rosella waited near the entrance while hanging paper snowflakes over the doorframe with some tinsel, she found laying around.   
  
_"where is Winter and Estelle, I thought they are coming by helping me at the entrance"_ she thought irritably looking out through the glass from the inside. 

"I thought-" Rosella paused when she heard Katy's nasty voice.   
  


"hey Intelligent lurker?! stop watching the snow fall and start hanging those snowflakes?!" yelled Katy towards Rosella.  
  
Rosella flashed a sharp glare at Katy, not saying anything.   
  
"don't forget that we are decorating the ballroom with the princess theme?!" she yelled at Jinx who was holding a clipboard who was just had been handed  it by the new student rep.   
  
"okay, I thought the Winter Magic theme won the university vote Katy...?" Jinx glared at Katy heavily "not your theme..."  
  
"right? I wouldn't like to dress up the winter prom ballroom with magical winter snow and the articatix theme was..." she finished with a sound coming from her tongue toward Jinx. "stupid idea"  
  
Rosella fell off the ladder, in a triumph unaware of the fall and that one of the white streamers fell loose, anger flared underneath her cheeks and in her chest.

"excuse me?!!" yelled Rosella getting up from the floor. "that was Kaora's idea along with Winter, Estelle's and Ana's how can that be stupid..." she marched up to Katy and grabbed her shirt and forced Katy back into a wall.   
  
Katy was alarmed and breath was knocked out of her. Jinx was shocked to say the least and was trying to get Rosella's attention; before Rosella can manage to hurt her. Jinx finally grabbed Rosella's back of the shirt and hauled her away. "Rosella please violence is not the way... especially right here where everyone is watching" she whispered in a snap of voice, letting go of Rosella's shirt where she fell down.   
  
"you right Jinx I'm sorry" she said giving Jinx a sly expression as she stood up.   
  
Right there and then Katy stood up shock pulsed through her, as she glared at Rosella holding an angered glare toward the light orange brown haired girl before it hardened "did you try to kill me?" she asked rosella   
  
Rosella blinked at Katy.

 "no... not at all I would never do that to you Katherine Collie" she lied with a nice subtle frown where she thought her real answer _oh yes... I totally was... before Jinx reminded me..._  
  
Before Katy had a chance to reply to Rosella a screech was soon heard, "damn it Electra stop eating the freshly baked donuts, can't you wait until prom?!" yelled a girl from the kitchen of the ballroom.   
  
"the donuts are for me.. all me Kelli!!" she screeched at Kelli shooing her out and closing the door.   
  
"ELECTRA?!" yelled Kelli banging on the door. "LET ME INNNN!"   
  
"as a matter of fact... Rosella I am needed elsewhere please go back to what you are doing?" she said as  Katy backed away and raced over to where Kelli is struggling with the blocked door and the donut lover girl.   
  
Rosella watched Kelli and shook her head. "I feel for Kelli working with Electra... she would totally work with Lilly's brother at cooking and baking... I'm sure he is quite the baker..." winked Rosella at Jinx who did not even get where Rosella is getting at.   
  
"Rosella if you don't want to help setup I understand?" she said gently   
  
"I wouldn't want you to defend yourself against Katy yourself Jinx... besides have you seen Winter and Estelle?" she asked   
  
"oh the last I saw them was setting up the food table display in the ballroom as well as helping Crystal and Tristan"   
  
Rosella nodded. "I see thanks that has been bugging me since ever.. mind helping me finish the doorways please?"   
  
Jinx grinned nodding her head. 

"of course" she replied walking to where Rosella was last was or before she sort of attacked Katherine Collie.   
  
"well I always say, two hands a better than one?!" she chuckled climbing the ladder before stopping as she used tap on the white snow like streamer wrapped paper snowflakes and tapped the corner.  
  
Jinx softly giggled and grabbed the sides and held it for Rosella to tape the last corner; whilst looking out the door "whoa it's really coming down out there..." she commented  
  
"indeed.. I-" Rosella paused until she noticed a mysteriously young lady wearing a black coat, not far off of the admissions campus like she was just standing there across the street and she was staring at Rosella and Jinx in an odd way.  
  
"Rosella?" responded Jinx as she looked at Rosella.   
  
Rosella blinked twice and shook her head. "yes Jinx what did you say?" she asked  
  
"let's see if the other door entrances needs decorating?" Jinx replied picking up her clipboard.   
  
"oh yes sure" she said climbing down the ladder and closing it up to move it off to the ballroom entrance while Jinx help carry the clear boxes in her arms with her clipboard ontop.   
  
"did you see a strange women watching us?" asked Rosella  
  
"what? sorry I was not paying attention" responded Jinx setting down the boxes in the ballroom and grabbing her clipboard.

Rosella set down and opened up the ladder. " a women she wore a black coat without any sleeves... or zipper but a hood" she repeated  
  
Jinx tilted her head. "I'm sorry Rosella I didn't"  she replied as she opened one of the boxes again and once Rosella climbed up the ladder. Jinx then handed some of the streamers up to her along with the tape. 

Rosella thanked her and started hanging them up along the top entrance of the ballroom; she also added some tinsel linage as where people enter inside.   
  
Rosella couldn't keep her mind off how Kaora somehow managed to get her father to agree to come she'd hoped that he would like her boyfriend Zeref. she also felt somehow relieved that Kaora never had signed up the setup committee how ever she wonders what the heck she is doing right now as Rosella tapped the streamers on the doorframe along with the long strands of tinsel over the door one by one.   
  
**-with Kaora-**

Kaora was waiting at the airport for the arrival of her dad and Rosella's dad, she knew very well that Rosella can't stay mad at her for inviting her; but since she is busy with the prom setup, with Estelle, Winter and Jinx. she was glad she wasn't with her, instead she invited Dongli well she didn't invite her persae, but well she invited Lilly and since Lilly was busy trying out makeup designs and she wanted to do it silently for once. she told Dongli to go with Kaora instead.   
  
What thrilled Kaora was when she offered Dongli to go instead of Lilly? not so thrilled that's for sure. Dongli was nowhere to be seen, Kaora was thrilled for that, she might be at the Airport cafeteria. 

Kaora looked out toward the doors unaware that a blonde boy with golden eyes sat down beside her with his backpack. he turned toward Kaora, "how are you miss?" he asked Kaora   
  
When he spoke, Kaora turned on him, "oh I'm doing fi-" she paused once she laid eyes on him her heart skipped a beat.   
  
"uh? Miss are you going wait for anyone?" he said looking utterly awakened as to why Kaora was staring at him 

 _hot boy, hot boy, everyone freeze..._ she thought as her heart beat faster; until Kaora heard Dongli squeal from a far and her voice was loud enough that the entire airport could hear her,   
"I ship it!!"  
which snapped Kaora out of her love trance, "oh sorry, but you look hot..." she responded before realizing what she freaking just said out loud in her thoughts _wait did I meant to say that? oh no he might think I'm just a crazy stalker... what to do what to do..._  
  
"oh uh?" blushed Kaora "hi there.. I'm Kaora Darnesse and I am waiting for my father and a friends father" 

"nice to meet you Kaora, I'm Myde and I have just got off an airplane" he said calmly even if Kaora is throwing him off a little.   
  
"what are you doing in Manhattan?" she asked lightly.   
  
"oh I am being transferred from my old school  to Starlight University after Christmas... so I wanted to enroll right now before January" he responded   
  
Kaora gripped her hands against the arms of the chair, holding in excitement. "oh- I go to Starlight University I was just here with a friend while I wait until my father shows up, with my roommates dad" she said  
  
"that's so cool... I guess we will see a lot of each other" he replied getting up when he heard the belt move. 

Kaora watched him walk up to it looking for his suitcase. when she never noticed was that Dongli hopped beside her, well until she yelled of course. In an Instaint Kaora covered her ears and glared furious at her friend. "Dongli?! WILL YOU NOT?!"   
  
Kaora halted as Dongli stared off into the distance. where a pair of men who looked old; walked out of an airport doors. Kaora followed her friend's attention, she squealed noticing her father; but she mentally noted that the other one must be Rosella's dad, despite she hasn't recongized him.   
  
Before Kaora could casually walk up to them, Dongli yelled out to them "HI MR. DREAM AND MR. DARNESSE-" she halted when Kaora slapped her hand against Dongli's mouth to quiet down.   
  
"will you stop yelling for one second dongli?!" she snapped toward the chicken nugget freak _I get how Lilly is fed up with Dongli... ugh.._  
  
before Kaora caught a lady with dark purple hair waiting for someone. she watched her carefully like she never seen her before. Instead she got interrupted when her father approached her with Simon Dream, beside her. "dad?!" says Kaora as she quickly hugged him before letting go "how are you Mr. Dream?" she asked   
  
"I'm fine but please call me Uncle Simon" Rosella's dad responsded to Kaora who Kaora blinked confused "now where is Rosella?" he says looking around only to not find her.   
  
"I she isn't here she is at the school setting up for the prom night...wait did you just say-" stammered Kaora confused slowly blinking.   
  
"why yes he did... I'm sure you already know when I told you over the texts that he is my brother" stepped up Kaora's father.   
  
"wait- I that-" blinked Kaora confused who was rudely interrupted by Dongli again who apparently greeted herself to Rosella's and Kaora's father.   
  
"Hi I'm Dongli.. and I love Chicken Nuggets" she greeted   
  
Kaora facepalmed. 

  
  
**-Back at the university's admissions office-**  
  
  
Rosella was just about done hanging up the photo backdrop with the last of the decorations. Once she was done; she stepped back admiring the master piece only to not notice Zeref was standing behind her. he then covered her eyes and replied "guess who?"   
  
Rosella smirked tightly and then turned around to tackle him to the ground giggling "babe"   
  
Zeref chuckled. "I just thought I just decided to check out the development of the prom"   
  
"well how to do like it so far" she gushed   
  
"I like it" he said after he looked around for a second, before he leaned close whispering in Rosella's ear.   
  
As Rosella heard "you" in her ear, a deep red blush formed across her cheeks; it didn't last long as Kelli yelled into the kitchen. "ELECTRA?! NOW WE NEED TO BAKE A WHOLE NEW BATCH OF DONUTS ANOTHER 23rd TIMES GET OUT GET OUT!"   
  
Rosella facepalmed, getting up as she helped Zeref up as well even if he is confused. "oh long story"   
  
Winter and Estelle stopped what they are doing and followed Rosella. "has Tristan left?" she asked as Estelle approached them.  
  
Estelle nodded "he wanted to leave early so he can dress nice for his date tonight" she responded  
  
Rosella smirked lightly wiggling her eyebrows at knowing who his date he wanted to impress. Zeref hit Rosella on her arm getting her attention.   
  
the four of them traced to the kitchen area where Kelli was chasing Electra around with a spatcula "you didn't just eat all of those donuts... now I have to bake more!" she yelled angrily.  
  
"it's not my problem I live for donuts..." she screeched loudly racing to where the doorway Rosella, Estelle and Winter just stepped through; Zeref awaited on the opposite side of the doors. Electra raced passed them in a blur yelling "I'M SORRY KELLI?!"   
  
Rosella looked confused "what's going on?" she asked   
  
"hi Rosella, Winter and Estelle... not good Electra can't control her donut issues and she happened to eat all of them even if I baked more after.. and sadly now we are all out of those indegrediants" she said sadly feeling defeated.  
  
Rosella opened up her mouth before being interrupted by Jinx's voice as she entered the room. "well I don't think we are all out of those premade mixes? we can try some of those"   
  
"yes we are... that was after when we ran out of flour and sugar" Kelli said sadly crossing her hands.   
  
"well why don't we go late night shopping at a grocery store?" suggested Rosella   
  
"like the idea Rosella but the grocery stores must be all closed right now" responded Jinx  
  
"oh this a disaster" cried out Kelli  
  
"maybe me and Winter might know a groery store that might still be opened perhaps we can head over there... before the prom starts" suggested Estelle   
  
"that might work" complimented Jinx "you guys go and try to get some more of those premade donut mixes and more flour and sugar... me and Rosella can stall for time" she ordered  
  
Estelle and Winter nodded and raced out of the kitchen toward the enterance. Kelli walked up to Jinx whispering under her breath "and prevent Katherine Collie from seeing this..."   
  
"hopefully she wouldn't know" Jinx replied   
  
Rosella noticed her boyfriend walk into the kitchens. "I could help with something" Zeref replied.   
  
"okay then Rosella since Electra is gone you can help Kelli and new kid wash the dishes in the meantime" Jinx ordered   
  
"my name is Zeref Dragneel" he said before heading over to the sink where the duty dishes are kept and he turned on the dishdryer, before the gloves and turned on the tap and filled the sink.   
  
Rosella blushed and sighed before getting slapped with a rag by Kelli. "Rosella come I will show you what to do" Kelli replied.   
  
Jinx smiled watching the action for a minute "oh while I go and keep an eye out for Katy... my job is to distact the head from heading in this direction" she said casully as she walked out of the kitchens and stood in front. 

 

In the car driving to the grocery store. Estelle and Winter talked together for a short while before noticing a dark hooded women on Estelle's side, since they are in Winter's vehicle; as Winter slowed at a red light and it looks like she was going to cross the street.

"whoa weird, she looks mysterious" both of the girls thought as they watched her pass their car. she turned briefly to meet both of the girls glance; before the lady walked onwards, and off the street, so the walk signal went from walk to hand flashing.

"how on earth?" Winter mumbled under her breathe, instantly thinking that was creepy. 

When the light went green. Cars of all sizes drove and across the intersection. Winter pressed on, but looked slightly around for that hooded lady, hoping to spot her again however she was nowhere in sight range and ended up focusing on the road ahead of her. 

Estelle watched the snow covered road ahead of her, as the snow fell down the sky, it then got weirder when they passed the snow covered line on the road, Estelle looked back "okay something weird is really going on?" she responded. 

"what is it?" Winter said not laying an eye off the front dashboard. 

"the snow blizzard is only on half of the city; since half of the road is snow covered" explained Estelle. 

"wow that is spooky something or someone must be powerful enough to do that" said Winter before she burst out of laughter Estelle followed along. 

"okay that is hilarious, there is no magic or no one is powerful enough to mess with mother nature" chuckled Estelle. 

"exactly" declared Winter 

As the girls pressed on to the Grocery store as it came into sight range and again that strange Lady stood near the exit again; this time with her hood down and her Purple Hair stretched out behind her she also had tanned skin. she also wore golden framed glasses. Winter and Estelle both noticed her and they looked confused. 

Winter turned into the next lane as the road parted three ways for turned signals. Estelle however rolled down the passenger window and was about to speak to that mysterious lady, but when she looked again the lady moved toward the side of the vehicle. Winter slowed the car, using her left boot on the brake, a little.

"who the hell are you?" asked Estelle in a subtle voice at the lady. "How are you keep following us?" 

she didn't answer Estelle's questions, all she did was stare and moved on, halting slightly past the passenger window. "mythical forces is in the blizzard, and the two of you will be gifted.." she responded loud enough for both Estelle and Winter to hear, before the mysterious lady vanished in a sparkles of a breeze.

Estelle turned on Winter confused. "alright that was confusing?" responded Estelle alarmed a little.

"you got that right" agreed Winter before she removed her boot off the brake and picked up the pace when both girls heard a honk behind them. They turned into the parking lot at a Save On Foods grocery store to find a place to park their car. 

-with Kaora and Dongli-  
At the Airport Kaora had facepalmed when Dongli introduced herself so she chose to apologize to her father and "Uncle" Simon. "I'm so very sorry, that's one of my friends that had at annoying talking nugget as I was referring to over the phone dad... about bringing my noise cancelling earplugs... at the start of the semester" she explained

"are you talking about mr. Cluck Kaora... ah if you are it's a good thing I brought him along!" she yelled at a high rate removing something from her backpack when her backpack was like on her back. 

Kaora was shocked and panicked "NO NO NO!! PUT THAT AWAY DONGLI! PLEASE DON'T SQUEEZE IT!" alarmed at seeing that noise disturbance. 

With Kaora distracted a girl with black hair and blue highlighted bangs with her luggage as the girl came out from the cafeteria. she was very quiet as she looked up seeing Kaora and Dongli making a scene. she blinked gently at them, before moving on commenting something under her breath.   
"Dongli! put that away now!!" screamed Kaora at her unlikely, before she crossed her arms and bit her lip "and to think I regretted ever agreeing to letting you come along..." she thought evenly annoyed, although she did not say that out loud. 

Kaora looked at her father and Rosella's dad, talking in a low voice to each other. "well fine I guess I can put this away in my backpack you don't appreciate my mr. Cluck..." spoke Dongli as she removed her backpack and unzipped it to put the distraction in. 

Kaora was relieved and so she sighed. "it's just that please keep in mind that it can be annoying and swear to me that you stop squeezing it every single morning at the dorms.." she spoke naturally 

"yep indeedly..." squealed Dongli hopping to her feet as she put her backpack that is apparently shaped as a chicken nugget. 

Kaora rolled her eyes, before she looked on over where she noticed two guys one with red hair while the other with navy blue hair. she tilted her head at them as they approached the lady sitting, they were both holding suitcases and wearing bags. one of them was overjoyed and he raised over to the lady calling out her name "Eris?!! It's been forever!" he said   
the lady who was apparently named Eris looked up at him with a smile on her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. she got up and went up to him. she then ended up hugging him. Kaora blinked and wondered if they were close. 

"Kaora?!" responded Simon 

Kaora did not hear Rosella's fathers voice; so Dongli just removed her airhorn from her pocket and clicked it. The noise blasted out from the airhorn getting everyone's attention and by I mean everyone I mean literally everyone in the entire airport.

Kaora flinched and faced Dongli directly covering her ears. "AHH!! my ears my ears; DONGLI you so did it.." she shrieked, before grabbing the airhorn from her and then literally slammed it on the ground and stomped on it so it won't be of use anymore.

"Kaora sweetie please calm down!" responded Chronoso with a tear drop, feeling the need to comfort her, yet even he was afraid of her strong abilities and it seems he is also jealous of his daughter. 

Kaora stomped on it one last time and it broke; before facing Dongli again and opened her mouth to speak; but before she can she heard footsteps marching toward of them all, Simon and Chronso also heard it. "I- I guess we should all leave this airport now! security is coming!" she shrieked in terror and she gave Dongli a dark glance before she grabbed Dongli by the arm as the the three of them took off to the main entrance, using vampire speed and then toward Kaora's vehicle to hop in.

-with Winter and Estelle-  
The Two girls were on their way back through the snowy roads, but it seems that the snow has thickened to a blizzard and they are starting to worry that the words of the mysterious lady was true. All of the ingredients that Kelli needs for the batch of donuts was in the back seat behind them.   
except they saw that mysterious lady again with her hood up the third time. "her again? what does she want?" Estelle spoked irritated.   
Suddenly the blizzard gotten worse and worse. Winter apparently was having trouble driving and she quickly pulled over. "I guess we have to walk back... the car won't go very far in this snow?" replied Winter putting on the parking brake then she removed her keys. 

"okay... why is it snowing this much isn't it supposed to be not snowing?" Estelle says unplugging her seatbelt. 

"I know right, who is causing this?" winter spoke softly. 

As the girls got out of the vehicle; both Winter and Estelle realized that the felt at home or rather comfortable; like the blizzard is granting them some sort of magical powers. Energy surged around the two girls as got out of the car.   
Suddenly snow lifted up and spun around Winter who totally freaked out "Hey Estelle remember what Kaora said?" spoke Winter softly with wide eyes "well look what is happening?" 

"yeah" Estelle responded holding the door open on the other side before she stood straighter she looked at Winter seeing that her friend has a mini blizzard going around her. "oh my-" 

"what is happening?" Winter panicked and the blizzard around the car got worse to the point that Estelle has to take cover or back away from the vehicle and good thing she did, the car got buried under a mountain of snow. 

"my car... sorry I don't know how to make this stop" shrieked Winter stepped back and then ended up slipping on a patch of hidden ice.   
"ow" groaned Winter. 

"are you alright? Winter; here let me help you up?" offered Estelle giving out a hand to winter which Winter grabbed a hold of and she helped her friend up and off the ice. 

"what about my car?" asked Winter looking at the mountain of snow. "how are we ever going to get those ingredients out of there now; Kelli is counting on us" 

"maybe-" she stopped before she spotted a car sped past them, almost like the speed of light the driver almost looked like Kaora but she wasn't sure since it flashed down the street and it was out of sight. "as I was saying maybe I could try to see if I could clear this mountain of snow from off the vehicle" 

Winter shrugged "I guess Kaora was right that we have gotten this power like the others" she spoke 

As Estelle tried to generated the new found powers, trying to melt the snow of the car.  
\- - -  
Elsewhere the mysterious women with the dark hood stood watching on a sidewalk, she released another winter spell which somehow opened the clouds above Estelle showing the moonlight, however a car drove up and pulled to the side of the road and window rolled down. the lady spoke angrily at the mysterious women "YASMIN! Enough!" she yelled at her sister.

Yasmin gasped letting out the rest of the magic before she closed the lid of the jar. "oh Eris, you are looking good as always" she spoke 

Eris just glared at her "what did I tell you about not mess with mother nature?" she glared sternly

"when... all the way back there" she says with a small laugh

"sister stop this winter, besides one it's half on the city and two it's not right" she lashed out at her.

Yasmin sighed. "well I- find as you wish Eris" responded Yasmin as she automatically stopped the snow falling from the sky and cleared the cloud letting the autumn sun melt away the rest of the snow. 

one of the windows of the backseat rolled down and Yasmin gushed when she saw her boyfriend "TOKIYA! I MISSED YOU!" she squealed 

"I missed you too Yaz" he spoked.

"okay Yasmin please get in the passenger seat so we can drive off now" replied an annoyed Eris  
"fine sister" glared Yasmin as she opened the passenger door and sat on the seat. she put on the seat belt before Eris drove off.

\---

Estelle managed to clear the mountain of snow from the car and both girls chose to get back in to drive back to the university to deliver the prepacked donut cake boxes to Kelli; before the prom started. They used the back entrance to the kitchen as requested by Jinx so Katy wouldn't know about this, Estelle opened the door just before she heard Kelli screaming at Rosella about the cookies are still raw and Rosella compaining about "why can we let students eat raw cookie dough?" in mouths of cookie dough.

"Kelli we delivered as you requested?" spoke Estelle setting down the plastic bag along with Winter's bag. 

"ah thank you Estelle and Winter" turned to both of them "your free to leave now; AS FOR YOUR BOYFRIEND RO-" 

Estelle and Winter quickly eslated out of the kitchen before hearing the end of the sentence from Kelli.   
"I swear Kelli Zeref is doing the best of his time washing the dishes!" screamed Rosella as her voice had been carried toward the front of the admissions office, as Winter and Estelle made their way out to get ready.


End file.
